The Neo-Avengers!
by FanFictionBros
Summary: What happens when the Avengers, Earth's mightiest heroes, go missing? A new group of heroes must rise to save them, and stop evil from claiming the world! -Archangel here, just helping RTCW with the marvel story remake, hope you like it! I'm working on it as I can, and I'm constantly revising and adding new chapters as I go along. 1.0.0
1. Chapter 1: A Hero Rises

**Soooooo basically I'm rereading what I've written and I'm thinking to myself, 'huh. I can be doing better than this.' So I'm trying harder to make it EVER BETTER! Anyway just a few things I want to get out of the way, for starters this isn't following the comic universe, it's following the MCU movies. Hey no-wait get back here! I'm doing my best to read some comics but the characters and reference materials I am using follow the movies. I'm doing the best I can! Anyway just wanted to gave a little PSA about what I'm doing with the story and how it should be viewed, which is somewhere between Avengers 1 and Captain America the Winter Soldier. Anyway onto a tiny prologue I came up with since I was bored before writing this.**

The endless void wasn't an exaggeration. It was truly endless. Hues of purple, red, green, light blue, every color imaginable swirling around and filling the gaps between planets. Not just one planet either. Multiple planets, all with people going about their businesses. Each one exactly identical, but slightly different. On one planet, a man was walking to a donut shop. In another, he drove a car to the exact same location, only this man was buying coffee. Floating in the endless void was a man. He was clearly lost, and wondering what had happened to him. He couldn't remember. It was just out of reach.

"You there." A voice sounded out. It was coming from all around him but there was no origin. "I know you can hear me." It was deep and echoed throughout the endless gap. "You wish to observe the multiverse?"

"Um...sure?"

"Hah. Mortals. What is it you wish to watch?" it asked.

"Well I mean….what are you offering?" Scratching the back of his head, he thought of the heroes in the movies and tv shows he would watch.

"What if I could show you that?"

"Can you read my mind?" He was shocked and amazed.

"Of course. Look here." One of the planets zoomed closer to him. The orbit was speeding up, and then came to a halt with what seemed to be North America. "Here a story just starting. I think you will find it to be very interesting."

He looked as the planet zoomed in, also as if one was scrolling to get a view on a satellite image. It hovered just over a high school, "Where is this?"

"All will be revealed in due time. You just have to watch," the scene shifted inside of a school, "And observe."


	2. Chapter 2: New Commers

A loud ringing bell filled the hallways of Midtown High School signalling the end of the day. Amidst the commotion of many different people eager to leave the school, one of them stood in front of his locker gathering his looked to be just about average in every way. Wasn't tall, bulky, or short. He wasn't strong with large muscles, or thin, or fat. He had his black hair short and kept his head partly down. He reached his hand forward and dialed the combination on his locker. Swinging the metal door open he grabbed his bag and began stuffing a variety of books and notes into it. He zipped the bag up and slung it around his shoulder. The black multi pocketed backpack almost seemed to be an extension of his jacket. A sigh escaped his mouth, and he closed the metal box.

"Hey Alex." A voice called out to him.

Alex turned his head, and saw his longtime friend Peter Parker walking towards him. Alex laughed internally. The only two colors Peter must have owned was a red and blue. Whether it's a red shirt and blue jeans, or a red and blue shirt he was always sporting the two colors together. "Oh. Hey Pete." he said, his voice low. He turned and began to walk out down the hallway and stuck to the side of the wall to avoid being bumped by anyone.

Peter put a hand on Alex's shoulder and grinned, "What's up?" He began walking besides Alex and didn't press the question until they finally had exited the school. "You sound really bummed out. What happened not enough chili fries at lunch today?"

"Ha, very funny Pete." The walked down the side of the school and past the busses. Engines roared to life and the smell of gas and smoke was briefly overwhelming as they passed by. "I've just...been thinking a lot today."

"You? Thinking? About what?" They turned a corner and began to walk down another street, now passing by a couple houses.

Alex was silent at first. He was trying to gather his thoughts and make it sound logical. He didn't want to sound like some fanboy thinking he can make a difference. They passed another intersection before he finally spoke up again. "You know, about the people and heroes of the city. I mean, yeah sure, we have the Avengers, Spider-Man, and the X-men, but there's still so much stuff going on that not even they can stop it all. I just feel like if the people could help more…" He let out a small sigh, "I don't know, things would be easier."

Alex could've sworn Peter hid a sigh but he quickly covered it up with a nod but then frantically glanced around the area. "Look Alex, I understand how you feel, and I'm sorry that you feel useless, but Aunt May needs me to go out and get some milk. I'll catch you later!" He spoke quickly as he ran off into the distance leaving Alex alone with his thoughts.

Alex continued the rest of the walk home alone. It wasn't too long, just about five minutes and he finally arrived at the front of his house. He walked to the front door, and slowly pressed down on the handle and entered the house. The usual scent of his mother's cooking was gone as was the sound of his father's voice making some comment about the newspaper. He dropped his bag by the door and walked up the stairs to his room. It wasn't anything extravagant, just a blue painted room with a couple of assorted posters, a TV, bed, and nightstand paired with a desk with an alarm clock rested on top which read 3:00 PM. He sighed and fell down on his bed. He clicked the power to his TV remote and some history show slowly came into view. He wasn't even paying attention to the documentary about some buried treasure off on some remote northern island. Instead his mind drifted to how the house use to be, or at least how he imagined it. _14 years and nothing's changed._

Laying there on his bed made him remember the first time his world crumbled. He was still young and doesn't remember much, but he does remember the feeling of hurt and confusion as he sat in the hospital and watched with his father as cancer slowly killed his wife and Alex's mother. After her death his father went into a deep depression and it seemed alcohol was the only thing that brought him comfort. He still loved his son though, and never let Alex see him while he was drunk. On Alex's fifth birthday, his father left and never came back home. Alone and without any remaining family, their family friend May Parker took him in and raised him and Peter together. After they went missing Peter's aunt May did her best to raise both of them. When Alex turned fifteen he moved back into his parents house with some of Aunt Mays help. She gave him some money every week and food if he needed it.

The sound of a ringtone brought him back to the real world. Not even realising he fell asleep he opened his eyes and rolled over to check the time. It was already 5:30 and the sky was darkening He grabbed his phone and was puzzled for a moment. The caller ID showed it was a blocked number. He tapped answer, "Hello?" There was only silence and then the clicking of the other end being hung up. Figuring it was the wrong number he put the phone back on his desk and grabbed his remote to the TV. It was shut off most likely due to some sort of power saver function and took a couple seconds before it finally turned back on. The news was covering a breaking story; a fight between Spider-Man and Electro once again. Apparently he already won a fight against Rhino an hour before. Watching the two dance around each other with countless people watching on started to get to him. He tried shaking off this feeling but ultimately gave in.

"Time to be a hero."

He began looking around his room for something to wear. He knew he couldn't go outside without a disguise, so he grabbed one of his black hoodies and put it on. He moved the hood so it could conceal most of his head and used a matching scarf around his mouth and nose. The only thing left to the world were his eyes, and no one would be able to tell who it was. Grabbing a pair of biker gloves and white running sneakers he quickly began to run downtown as fast as he could.

Arriving at the scene, Spider-Man was locked in a fierce fight against Electro.

"Hey what's wrong? Not enough spark plugs for you to date in the world?" He taunted as he dodged an electrical blast.

"Hold still Spider! I've got something shocking for you!" Electro thrusted his hands forward and a flurry of electrical shocks began to shoot at Spider-Man.

He easily avoided all the shocks from jumping and dodging left and right, and countered by shooting a string of web at Electro and swinging at him, knocking him into a pole. "I don't get it. Me beating you isn't anything too shocking." He taunted again.

Alex finally arrived at the fight, watching these two powers go at it. The two supers going at each other seemed to be in a stalemate for now. _Okay. Now then, how do you stop an overcharged electrical freak? Rubber...but where?_ He glanced around and noticed a burnt police car with black guns on the ground. He quickly ran over and opened the magazine. _Rubber bullets. Convenient._ Loading it back in he took aim and began to fire short bursts at Electro.

Spider-Man noticed Alex and quickly swung down to him, "Whoa! What are you doing here kid?!" He said launching some webbing at Electro to trap his hands.

Alex turned him and lowered the gun, "Oh Spider-Man! Don't worry, I'm here to give you a hand."

Immediately recognizing the voice Peter sighed, "Alex, I mean, sir you have to get out of here now! It's too dangerous for you to be here."

"I knew you'd say that, but..I'm not leaving! I can help, I know I can."

"Yeah, you and every other wannabe superhero. This kinda stuff is no joke, you can get yourself killed! I'm telling you for your own good, now go!"

Electro yelled out as he finally freed his hands,vanishing in a flurry of sparks and reappearing behind Spider-Man and launched a huge bolt of lightning at him.

"Look out!" Alex cried as he pushed Spider-Man out of the way. The bolt struck him straight in the chest and forced him to fly backwards into a car. Electro let out a sound of disapproval before disappearing into a nearby telephone pole. Peter rushes over to his friend and takes off his mask, "Alex?" He moved his hand on his neck, "...He's….still alive." He puts on his mask again and picks Alex up, and quickly rushes him to the hospital.

Hours went by, but it felt like years to Peter and Aunt May as they both sat outside the emergency room of the hospital. Finally, one of the doctors emerged from the room and they both rose to their feet. "It's alright," the doctor said smiling. "Your friend's life isn't in danger. The electricity passed safely through his body, it was a miracle.

A rush of relief passed through Peter and aunt May. "May we see him?"

The doctor shook his head, "He's resting right now, you'll be able to see him tomorrow."

The next day during school, everyone was talking about the mysterious man who got blasted away while trying to help Spider-man. Some were saying he saved Spider-Man's life, while others thought he was some guy looking for his five minutes of fame. Peter felt some guilt and immediately went to the hospital after the final class ended. He entered the room and was astonished to see Alex walking around out of bed. "Whoa, you should be in bed."

"It's fine Pete...I actually feel better than I have in a long time."

"Wait...really? That's weird, Electro hit you with like, over a million watts of electricity."

"I know, but it feels like I never got hit."

Slightly confused, they both convince the doctors to discharge Alex from the hospital, and Peter took him to Doctor Connor's lab in Oscorp where he ran some tests.

After a short wait, the doctor was grinning with excitement in his voice, "This is astonishing! Alex, Peter come over here!" As they both moved over to his desk he moved aside and showed him a monitor on his computer, "Now look at this. This is the regular energy level of an ordinary man." A new screen appeared next to the old one, "Now this is Alex's energy level. His body readings exceeds an ordinary man times ten!"

Peter looked at each reading multiple times trying to make sense of it all. "So what is he now? A super soldier like Captain America?"

"Sort of. The electricity from Electro must have super charged his body. It's more like his body is working at a faster rate than others, and instead of killing him it's making him stronger."

Peter shook his head in confusion. "So he gets hit one time by Electro's lightning….and he becomes a super soldier."

Doctor Connors nodded and pulled Peter aside and lowered his voice. "I guess so. Peter, this could do us some real good. Alex can help you, you can tell him you're Spider-man."

Peter let out a long drawn sigh. He didn't know what to think of it. He didn't want anyone to risk their life for something he was already looked to Connors who simply nodded at him and made up his mind. He turned to his friend, with slight hesitation in his voice. "Alex, can you come here?" He asked.

Alex took a few short strides, "Yeah what's up?"

"Look...there's no easy way to say this but...I'm Spider-Man." He looked at Alex, who's face didn't seem to change. "And you don't look surprised."

Alex shrugged, "I am, but I guess I kinda always had a feeling you were different Peter. Plus you're my friend, it doesn't matter who you are. All this means now is that we can fight together, and I can finally do something to help this city."

Peter grinned, "Right. First, we need to make you a suit, and I know just what it could be."

Peter walked back to Connors desk and they began to start designing a brand new superhero.

The next day, the daily news was reporting yet another Electro attack in the city.

"Hey Spider-Man. You see what I see?" Alex grinned, testing out his new black outfit. It would take some getting use to, but he was just glad his uniform like outfit wasn't like Spider-Mans spandex.

"What's that Runner? All I see is a sparkler."

Electro growled in frustration, "Spider-Man, and your wimpy little friend from last time. Didn't I put you to sleep for good?"

Runner grinned, "Next time do the job right."

"Hmph! There won't be a next time!" Electro stated.

Spider-Man and Runner looked at each other then both began to charge at the villian. Side by side,the two friends ready to save the city and add a new hero to New York City.


	3. Chapter 3: Dealing with Enhancements

Peter sighed as he paced back and forth waiting while Doctor Connors ran some more tests on Alex, who was playing chess at a nearby table. All the while, the good doctor was typing away at his computer and casually glanced to the pacing boy. "So you two, how was fighting Electro the other day? Any complications with Alex's powers?"

"No. For the most part, Alex fought and reacted to everything like he's done this more than me." Peter said slightly astonished at his friends quick adaption to his new gifts. "It's almost like he has a spider sense also."

"Sorry about that Pete, it's just that with everything happening to my body it sort of...reacted on it's own. Everything was happening so fast in my head and yet, so slow at the same time." He tried his best to explain it, but struggled to find the words to describe it.

A loud beeping noise drew everyone's attention to a nearby computer which Doctor Connors turned to look at. "Well that's to be expected of you Alex. Your mind and body are moving at a more faster rate than usual. It appears you have faster senses now because of all of this." He scribbled some things onto a nearby yellow notepad, "Judging from the news tapes and both of your accounts, paired with the testing that you can run faster, have pinpoint accuracy, a form of enhanced vision-"

"What like laser eyes?"

"No more like you can see really minute details and focus on objects better. You also can react at the snap of a finger. But I'm curious, where did Peter and you come up with the name Runner?"

"Oh that's an easy one doc," Alex began grinning, "I run track and also do some parkour, so while I was fighting the other day I noticed I was running all and jumping all over the place without even needing to think about it. So we decided on the name Runner."

Peter laughed walking over to the Doctors computer to look at him, "Yeah he was like a teenage Daredevil."

Alex chuckled nodding, "Yeah….so anyway what's your computer saying about me?"

Connors stood up and began walking around as if he were searching for an answer. He finally stopped with a look of bewilderment on his face. "I don't know. The data shows that your body is moving incredibly fast for a regular human. But it also shows some foreign cells inside of you. I'll need more time to figure out what they are."

Peter's phone buzzed and then he turned to the nearby TV, "Doc turn on the news real fast."

Connors compiled, and the news flashed on. Alex saw a large brute with a giant horn on his tiny head throwing cars left and right. _Guess that's Rhino. Wonder what that fight will be like._ "In the meantime, I think you two should go deal with him. I'll call you when I have some new information." Connors moved back to his computer and began looking at different data streams and science jargon that made little sense to Alex.

Peter and Alex immediately grabbed their outfits and took off out the door into the city. It wasn't hard to find Rhino as a trail of destruction was in his wake until they finally reached him, but he was too busy tossing cars into buildings to notice them.

He tossed another car blindly forcing Spider-Man and Runner to dodge to either side. "Hey dude that almost hit me. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to throw things?" He mused.

Runner's words didn't didn't seem to have the intended effect since instead the animal-man charged at him. Runner quickly moved to the side but was caught by Rhino's outstretched arm and after shaking him around for a bit he was tossed into a nearby china shop through the window.

Spider-Man swung over to the broken window, "Check out on express lane one." He joked as he extended an arm down to help him up.

Runner took the aid and stood up, "Haha. Very funny." He said sarcastically. "While you're standing there making jokes, why don't you take a look at Rhino's face?'

Spider-Man looked towards the man, his eyes red with fury. "Whoa, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, but we better calm him down." Alex stood up and brushed some dust and glass off of his outfit They both moved to the middle of the street and held their ground. _Maybe if he can get him to charge at us we can trip him up_. Soon enough Rhino let out a savage roar and began to charge again aiming his horn down. Spider-Man shot some webbing at his eyes which seemed to blind him allowing Runner to slid down under him, then quickly jumped upwards kneeing his lower jaw. Using the momentum he landed quite a distance from him and smiled. _That's going to hurt him in the morning for sure._ Much to his dismay the strike seemed to have no effect on the goliath as he ripped the webbing from his eyes and went mad with rage. "Uh oh." Runner grunted as the distance between the two was quickly shortened and he was being squeezed in one of his massive hands.

"Runner!" Spider-Man quickly began to look around and noticed a manhole in the street next to him. He quickly shot a string of webbing that linked him to the metal disc and flung it straight at Rhino's head. The resulting impact was enough to make a gong like sound ring out in the area and cause him to drop Alex from his grasp.

Alex quickly vaulted away from the man, "Man I hope you don't hug your wife and kids with those arms." He said catching his breath.

Rhino quickly recovered and began to rear up for another charge, but then began to stagger around. "Ugh..My head. What happened?"

Spider-Man shook his head, "Okay...now I'm confused. Weren't you just trying to level the city?"

"Spider-Man? Ugh my head is killing me. The last thing I remember was sitting alone at home, and then I'm outside fighting you and...who are you again?"

"Hmm. Strange. Have you tried hypnosis? I hear it works best for crazy people."

Runner came back running with the hood of a car and delivered a powerful blow straight across Rhino's face, knocking him to the ground instantly.

"Blunt force trauma works too. You ok Alex?"

Alex gave a nod, dusting himself off and cracking his back. "Eh, a couple cuts and bruises. Oh maybe a few fractured ribs but I'm good. You?"

"Peachy."

Police sirens began to near them giving them the signal to start leaving. They both turned to run the opposite direction when a quick blue and silver blur passed in front of them. "Whoa, what was that?" Alex asked.

"No idea." Spider-Man replied as he turned around trying to find where it went. Suddenly, the blue blur was circling the both of them. "Hey Runner, can you see it? Cause I thought...you know...you're faster and that 'enhanced vision' and all."

"Yeah, give me a minute." Alex began to focus his eyes and things began to slow down and become more clear. The blue blur moved closer to him, and he could make the outline of a person. He drew his fist back and punched right where he was running.

The hand hit it's mark and sent him tumbling backwards into a nearby building. Spider-Man quickly shot some webbing at him forcing him to stay in place. "Let me out of this." He demanded, it was a boy in a blue outfit with silver colored hair.

"No way." Alex said cracking his knuckles. "Who are you? You better talk, or else I'll beat it out of you." His voice became low and more stern.

"Hmph. I'm not scared of you guys."

"Oh really? Well, I can change that." Alex drew back his fist once more, but then his vision went hazy and he lost the strength to stand. "What's...going on?" He glanced over to Peter, but he was falling to the floor too.

* * *

"Alex? Alex?!" Peter called out as he walked around the city. He didn't remember what happened, he just remembered losing his sight and falling to the floor. He wandered the streets alone but turned a corner and saw two men, one holding the other at gunpoint. He took a closer look trying to reach both of them then realized who it was. His Uncle Ben and the mysterious shooter. "Uncle Ben! No!" Peter suddenly couldn't move anymore and just stood there as he watched his Uncle get gunned down right in front of him.

Alex found himself in alone in a hospital, wandering the halls until he saw a room with the lights still on. He looked through the window and saw two other people. "This doesn't make any sense. Mom? Dad?"


	4. Chapter 4: Wings on the Horizon

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alex groaned as he woke up in Doctor Connors lab. He looked around the room as his vision adjusted, and saw Peter sitting down in a chair, he pulled up next to a window. Connors noticed him awaking and walked over, "Looks like you're finally awake." He said with some relief./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Doc? What happened to us?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know. But whatever it was, Peter managed to break free from it and carried you back here. I ran some tests on both of you, but I didn't find anything out of the ordinary so I went to talk with S.H.I.E.L.D and they gave me this." Connors handed Alex what he could only guess was an old tape recording. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alex walked over to a nearby TV and plugged the VCR. Peter moved from his spot next to the window and stood besides Alex as they watched the screen. It showed two people, a boy with a blue shirt and silver hair running at around a room in a giant grey blur, and a girl with red hair shooting what appeared to be red bolts of energy out of her hand and then later hypnotising people. "Wanda and Pietro Maximoff." Connors said, "Or better know as Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. Two twins who volunteered for experiments by the once dead but now revived Hydra organization."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sounds familiar." Alex said tapping his chin. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hydra is the group Captain America tried to take out during World War 2."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So what are their abilities?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, Pietro can move and think at superhuman speeds while his twin Wanda can manipulate thoughts with her 'Hexes'."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As they were watching Peter noticed one man the stood out. He had long brown hair, a tactical vest on, and a mask concealing the lower half of his face, and a red star. The most striking feature about him, was the red star was on his metal arm "What about him?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""James Buchanan Barnes. The Winter Soldier. Hydra's best assassin."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alex snickered. "Guy gets a robotic arm and suddenly he thinks he's like Wolverine."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He's bad new." Doc said handing them both a glass of water. "You're lucky it wasn't him you two ran into, or else there'd be nothing left of you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alex grabbed the glass and quickly finished his water, "Thanks doc." He placed it back down on a nearby table. "So how do we track down Hydra?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You can't, and why would you want to?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Peter grabbed his mask, "Someone has to stop these Maximoff twins, it might as well be us." He said as Alex gave a nod and followed him out the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just please be careful!" Was all the doctor could say./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As they began their search for the twins, another search was about to begin. In the snowy mountains of Russia, a small base sits atop a hill. Inside a man was talking with someone on another screen. "Tomorrow, you and your strike team will travel to New York to bring back the test subjects, and bring back the one they call Spiderman. Whomever stands in your way must be eliminated, do you understand?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Winter Soldier nodded in agreement, and the call ended. He banged a metal wall and the van he was sitting in began to drive./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After two hours of searching New York the two heroes decided to halt their search and stop for some pizza. They both were in their normal clothes and were sitting on a small table inside trying to piece together what they heard. "So," Alex began taking a bite out of his slice, "How do you stop a witch, a hedgehog, and a guy that's stiff as a board?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Peter tried thinking while taking his own bite. "Hopefully we won't have to fight that Winter Soldier guy. You said you can see Quicksilver?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sort of. I can make out his outline, but he's still moving pretty fast."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hm. If you can slow him down,I can lure his sister away so that her magic or whatever don't hit us. With that we can probably win."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If I take out Quicksilver fast enough then I can help you with Scarlet Witch."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Peter gave a nod as he finished his pizza. "Alright then, we have a plan." He grinned. "Let's hope it works."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next day the news was reporting several disturbances at the Empire State Building. Spiderman and Runner both rushed over and upon arrival, they were greeted with a tornado. "A tornado in New York?" Peter cried out as he dodge a car, "Runner go find Quicksilver, I'll work on stopping this thing."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""On it. Try not to break anything." He quickly said before heading off in search of Quicksilver./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Peter looked around, "Alright..now how to stop this thing…." He shot his web at a bunch of rubble and began to swing it around and through the tornado, disrupting the wind pattern. It took almost all of his strength to swing the destroyed pavement in circles around it and through it before if finally spun itself apart. He took in a large breath and hunched over putting both his hands on his knees. "Now that that's taken care of where's Alex." He felt a tingle and dodged a hex bolt from behind. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Scarlet Witch stepped out from behind a building. "You two shouldn't have come here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh...shouldn't I be saying that? Besides, you two started this."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No." she said shaking her head frantically, "You don't understand. He's coming."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The Winter Soldier."/span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alex kept a steady paced as he ran along the streets trying to look for his mark. He finally noticed him, but he was just standing there as if waiting for something. "What's up Danny Boy? Stub your toe or something?" Alex asked in a cocky tone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Quicksilver turned to face alex, "What are you doing here?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why does every villain ask that?" He chuckled, "I'm here to stop you of course."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hmph. You're a fool, do you really think you can beat me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alex moved into a fighting stance, "Won't know unless I try now will I?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ha. Alright then." He charged straight for Alex and landed three quick punches to Alex's chest, knocking the wind out of him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He's moving so fast, but I have to focus. I know I can spot him. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alex shook his head and keep his vision focused on the man. The two walked in a large circle with Alex changing his stance to something more defensive. Quicksilver on the other hand was walking as if he was strolling through a park. In the blink of an eye the attack time however Alex was prepared. He spotted his movements and grabbed his arm stopping him dead in his tracks. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Gah! Let go of me!" He started to jerk back and forth trying to get Alex to loosen his grip./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alex lifted him off his feet and swung him into a building, knocking him on his side and causing him to kneel on one knee dazed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're going to have to move faster than that if you want to escape my eyes."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Quicksilver spat on the ground before rising back to his feet, "Fine then. I will." He charged again at Alex, this time fueled by his anger and fury. This time, even Alex couldn't focus his vision as he so quick. He ran in a tight circle around him hoping to trip him up then finally moved behind kick he delivered was strong enough not only enough to knock Alex into the air, but Quicksilver leaped into the air and punched him back down to the ground too, sending him flying into a nearby car window./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alex was winded and grunted as he tried to stand up, "Ow..dammit." He slid off the car as the sound of shattered glass surrounded him. His vision was blurred around the edges and everything was swaying sideways. Maybe he was too since he stumbled back and forth. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Had enough?" Quicksilver grinned, pacing back and forth until he was grabbed by someone behind him, lifted in the air, and tossed through a window. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alex looked over and saw the Winter Soldier standing over him. "Um. Hello."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Winter Soldier said nothing as he picked up Alex at least ten feet off the ground, and drove him hard through the roof of the car, immediately knocking him out. The Soldier moved to grab Quicksilver and turned to leave but stopped./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think you have someone we want there." Spider-man said with Scarlet Witch at his side./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Give Pietro back!" Scarlet Witch snapped at the soldier./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He stood there with an emotionless face and completely still, as if he were carved in stone. He suddenly dropped Quicksilver and grabbed a grenade launcher off his back and simultaneously shot at them. Peter shot some webbing at the grenade and tried to swing it into the air above them, but the shock wave from the explosion sent them both flying forward. Scarlet Witch went crashing into a light pole while Spider-man landed in front of the Winter Soldier who picked him up by the neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Heeeeyyyyy can we talk about this?" A sharp punch in the face kept him quiet up for the time being./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He moved him around his shoulder and grabbed the other two and put them into a nearby black van and quickly speeded off. Alex barley was able to open his eyes as he saw his red and blue friend thrown into the back before the doors slam shut just like his eyes./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A couple minutes later Alex woke up gasping and panting for air. "What- Peter? Quicksilver?" He stood up, "Scarlet Witch?" He twirled around but no one was in sight. "Damn! He must have taken them, I have to find them."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"With a quick call to Doctor Connors and a couple hours later he arrived at an old abandoned warehouse near the waterfront. The sky had just turned into dusk with streaks of dark purple and orange being the only colors left. He used some protruding bricks and ladders to climb to the roof of one building then vaulted over from a few others before landing on the roof to the warehouse. It was an abandoned something near the docks and he had no clue what originally was stored here it looked so old. The metal in the roof was bleached and the brick was slowly crumbling away from the sides. He walked over to the what looked to be a skylight and peered through. There was something on the bottom floor, but other than that the area was void of anything. The layout included a paved floor and a second tier metal walkway. He grabbed a glass cutter from his pocket and attached it to the window and slowly cut a hole near the handle. Once the needle went in a full circle he pulled the glass off and opened the window and jumped down. His boots made the metal walkway shake when he landed and he panicked. Quickly jumping down to the floor he gauged his surroundings but stopped once he saw what he was looking for. All three of them locked up in cages with thick metal bars blocking them on every side./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Peter!" He quickly went to his cage first and grabbed a gun off a nearby table, shooting the lock. He swung the door open and helped his friend up. Almost as if that was his call to arrive, the Winter Soldier appeared out of the shadows, shooting a grenade at the two. They both dodged to the side as the grenade went into the cage then exploded, bending the metal bars outward. They both looked at the cage, then at each other. "You up for a fight Pete?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Only if you are Alex." Alex gave him a nod and tossed him his mask then charged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Soldier charged back at them and just as the two were about to reach he brought his leg up and kicked him backwards. Spider-Man tried swinging into him but failed as the Soldier easily grabbed him and tossed him against Wanda's cell. Runner slowly stood up and looked at him and realized what Connors ment now. He easily outmatched them. They each moved to either side to flank him but he quickly dispatched both of them. He was faster and much stronger, outclassing them with the years of skill and training. Whenever Alex threw a punch he grabbed it and tossed him aside like a loaf of bread, and whenever Peter shot webbing at him he dodged like he knew where they were going before they were even shot. Alex tried faking him out and go in for a low strike, but he saw right through it, grabbing his forearm and tossing him over him and across the room. He grabbed his grenade launcher and fired it at Alex without a moment's hesitation./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Without thinking, peter jumped in front of the blast and covered himself around it. The shockwave sent everyone flying back and even managed to open Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch's cages. A tiny mushroom cloud came from where the grenade exploded and when the building stopped rocking and letting tiny pebbles fall from its wall Alex slowly began to rise up again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When Alex finally recovered he looked over and noticed Peter lying on the ground a few feet away from him, motionless. "Pete?" He tried standing but fell to the floor. "Argh!" He looked to his legs. His right leg was bent sideways and could feel the fracture in his left. Wanda and Pietro noticed him and helped him over to Peter's body. His hands went for his wrist. "No…" he spoke shaking his head checking his neck. "No!" He screamed, tears starting to form in his eyes. He made a fist and started striking the ground repeating it over and over again. The twins kneeled down besides him looking over his friend. "He's...dead."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As they all sat there in silence the sound of rotating blades from a helicopter was approached the a minute a giant spotlight shone in through the skylight Runner entered from followed by soldiers crashing in from the windows on all sides of the warehouse. Some grabbed the Winter Soldier as the rest took aim at Alex and the others. Thinking fast, Quicksilver grabbed Runner and Scarlet Witch began to race out, forcing Alex to drop the body. "Wait! We have to go back! I have to get his body!" Alex screamed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There's no time!" Scarlet Witch spoke as the strike team planted something on the ground. "Run faster Pietro!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Quicksilver used all of his strength to haul the two out as fast as he could go and managed to get them out of the warehouse and a few extra blocks down. He set his sister down first and then but Runner down gently under much protest. "No, I have to go back! I have to get his," an explosion sounded off in the distance with smoke and fire starting to rise from the area they were just in. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alex flipped onto his stomach and grunted in pain as he pushed himself onto his legs, but fell back against the wall. "I have to go back…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What about your legs?" Pietro countered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alex looked down and noticed they were both straight now, though they both hurt like hell. He looked back were there was fire and slowly started to calm down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Scarlet Witch went to Alex's side. "We're really sorry about your friend."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's not your fault," Alex finally said. "Peter always knew that he was risking his life every day protecting people from danger. I just..never thought he'd go out like that…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Quicksilver gave Alex a pat on his shoulder, "We may have gotten off on the wrong foot but you two were alright. If you ever need us, don't hesitate to call. And sorry about that tornado. He was trying to chase us." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alex gave a small nod in understanding as the speedster gave Alex a folded up piece of paper and picked up his sister. They both vanished in quick blur leaving Alex alone again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That night it took Alex all of his strength to break the new of Peter's death to Doctor Connors and Aunt May. When Aunt May asked about the details he had no choice but to lie, saying it was a freak accident at the science lab and that Peter's body was destroyed in the fire. After the fire crew had left from putting the fire out Alex went back to find Peter's body. Strangely enough when Alex wasn't about to find Peter's body. Only piles of burnt brick were left over. After two hours of searching he went back home and fell changed out of his clothes, throwing them into his closet and collapsing on his bed. He looked out his window and saw the red and blue spider swinging around outside. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Not anymore./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Three months went by as people began to mourn the loss of Spiderman, and the disappearance of Runner only made them even more fearful. Alex had quit being a hero not out of fear but out of respect for his friend./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One day while helping Aunt May clean out the attic, Alex stumbled upon one of Peter's old journals. Aunt may said she never opened it to see what Peter had written in it, and that he could keep it. When they both finished cleaning he went back home and sat at his desk flipping through the news. The book was at his side and soon enough he found himself flipping through the pages of the journal and came across the very last entry. It was written the day after Uncle Ben's death judging by the date. There was only one line written on the page and it simply read, "With great power comes great responsibility." The TV flashed and it seemed a new story was just happening. To no one's surprise Rhino was causing havoc downtown again with one headline on the bottom. Alex kept reading it over and over again. It was a question everyone was asking, and one he asked himself now. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Where is the Runner…/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" He looked back at the book and then left in a hurry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Downtown Rhino was tossing cars and shouting, "Yeah! That's right New York, I rule now! No more Spider-man, and no more Runner! Only Rhino!" He cackled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Think again Rhiny. I believe one of us is still here." A voice called behind him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rhino turned around to see Runner standing in the middle of the road. "Well well well." He mused, "Look who came crawling back. What are you going to do without Spiderman here to help you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well seeing as how Spider-man was able to beat you senseless without my help, and embarrass you at the same time I think I'm going to do the same thing." He retorted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really?" Rhino said sarcastically, "You think so?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know what, you're right. I know I will. Thanks, 'Rhiny'," he stressed mockingly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rhino roared with rage and charged at Runner. Runner began to run straight for him back as his mind began to race. He kept thinking back to the journal Peter kept, and what he wrote right after it. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"With great power comes great responsibility. My friend Peter Parker, known to the city as Spider-man, taught me what that really meant. For a while, I thought I was honoring his death by giving up on being a hero. Now I realize that the only way to truly honor my friend's existence, is to protect the very people he gave his life for. Peter Parker was Spider-man. Me. I'm Alexander Drake. And I am the Runner./span/p 


	5. Chapter 5: Learning the Ropes

A couple months passed after Spider-Man's death and the Runner picked up the mantle of protecting the city. Most things went back to the way they were before his death, and Runner was doing his best to cope and keep the city safe. Most of the people he was fighting were the old enemies of Peter who thought it would be easy to take over the city, but on a couple occasions some things were different. He realised that fighting villains wasn't all part of the job. More than once he helped catch robbers, assaulters, even assist with putting out fires and helping people with his strength. The past two weeks were quiet and Alex began to assume that Rhino is his archnemesis since the two of them fight most often. He didn't mind, and in a weird twist he looked forward to always having a challenge to face. The only real villains he faced was Rhino, and Electro, but on the rare occasion Scorpion, Vulture and even Kraven the Hunter would be bored enough to try and start a fight. He also had been reading up a lot on the internet, taking criticism with a grain of salt and trying to improve himself as much as he could, but several articles caught his interest.

Several rumors were going around about a new creature, showing up around the city. Some videos on the internet captured brief glimpses of a creature escaping the scene, either by vanishing completely, or flying away. Alex saw the videos online, but with the poor quality he figured it was some hoax people were making up to try and scare the new hero.

Alex was sitting in his home eating a bowl of cereal and casually browsing his phone. Personally he never saw anything like that on any of his runs around the city or when fighting someone. He didn't think too much of it, but it would suck to have another villain to have to deal with if it was real. He finished his bowl and turned his attention to the tv. It was automatically on the local new channel, and it was no surprise that it was reporting on Rhino destroying the downtown area again. "Uggghh." Alex groaned. "How many times do I have to beat this guy? Can't the cops keep one guy in prison?" Alex wasn't the only one to notice that the other villains weren't showing up either. On a couple sites different theories were going around, some stating they all died in a epic battle with Spider-Man, and others think they just became tired of fighting. The most popular one though is that fighting Runner isn't the same as fighting Spider-Man so they just moved on. How they moved on was anyone's guess but Alex shared the same was almost like a hunter who was chasing this big game and suddenly it disipeared. You can't go back to the excitement from the chase. Realizing taxpayer dollars were raising more and more as Rhino destroyed the city while he was daydreaming he grabbed his suit and bolted it out the door running as fast as he could.

As soon as he approached the brute he was forced to dodge a car. "Aw Rhino, what happened? Does destroying the city make your small ego feel big?"

Rhino turned and roared, "You think you can beat me? I'll crush you!"

"Uh, yeah I do it every Tuesday." Runner grinned. That little jab only made Rhino want to defeat Runner even more, and it was very apparently in his outburst of rage.

"Geeeraaaaah! I'll crush you into the stre-"

A loud roar followed by a large shadow passing over them caused both of them look up. A large creature with wings flew directly overhead then made a sudden dive. It looked as it was about to hit the ground before it made a sharp turn and began flying straight at the both of them. "What the-?" Runner quickly turned and saw Rhino go flying past him into a nearby brick wall. He looked forward again and saw something he could not believe.

A large dragon almost a quarter taller than Rhino, standing eighteen feet tall on four legs with black scales that shimmered in the sunlight. The underside of his jaw running down to his stomach and tail was beige except for his claws. He had multiple horns sticking out and bending backwards on his skull, the shortest being just between his nostrils, going up the center of his head. On both sides were symmetrical horns, the longest both looking like actual bone extensions in the far back of his head.

He faced Runner and let out a loud roar while flaring his wings, revealing the red, leather like membrane making up his wings. To Alex they almost looked like bat wings, and around the bone extensions that connected each section of his wings it was so thin that one could see the veins and folds. The dragon craned his neck down, his eyes orange like fire with sharp irises."So you're the one they call Runner."

"Who are..what are you suppose to be?"

He let out a low growl, but instead of answering him he turned to the side and began to run off. His body began to smoke slightly as he ducked into a nearby alley.

"Hold on pal!" Runner gave chase after him and tried to follow after him which lead him into an alley. There wasn't anything around except dumpster and fallen autumn leaves. _I don't get it. How can something that big just disappear?_ Going on a hunch, he looked up at one of the walls and focused his eyes. He almost missed it but he noticed a part of the brick wall was extending from the rest and noticed a slight shift in the brick wall. "So you can camouflage yourself huh."

Almost as if the bricks had come alive the dragon let out a low growl and let his grip go, landing in front of him. He wasn't the same though. He looked like a human, despite the fact that he was covered in black scales. He slowly began to walk in a circle around him. Runner never let him out of his sight to give him the chance of becoming invisible again. _Let's see here; claws, sharp teeth, scales, invisibility_ , the dragon let out a snarl and flexed his wings once more. _Wings, strength, and an ego._ He gazed in awe at the magnificent beast. _Is he friendly?_

The half-dragon lunged at him swiping left with his claws while using his forward momentum to bring up his knee. Runner dodged the first strike, and blocked the second by raising his right leg to match him. They both remained locked in this posed for a moment as the dragon snarled once more. "Persistent. Why are you following me?"His voice was deep and he let out a primal howl.

"Hey I'm the one asking the questions here!" Runner used his left leg to swing around and hit the back of his head. The strike caused the creature to collapse forward but he rolled back up. A thunderous roar erupted from his maw, and he flew into the air and swooped back down striking Runner's shoulder drawing some blood. He winced at the pain and grit his teeth as he turned to face him once more. "Who are you?"

Another low growl. "I have better things to do than be interrogated by you right now." This time he didn't get the first strike. Runner advanced and made three quick strikes, two in his chest and one at his jaw. A fourth punch was sent to strike the other side of his head but was caught by the creature's claw. He slowly began to twist his arm but Runner began wailing at him causing him to break his grip. The two back stepped and where at their original positions.

Runner sighed,"Why do the bad guys never want to talk things out?" he muttered advancing again. He ran forward again and raised his elbow bringing it down on the dragon. He landed the strike causing him to lower his stance, and that's when he brought his knee up. He heard the lower jaw snap against the rest of his skull and fall backwards.

He was slow to rise, and rested on his knee at first. "I am not a villain." His wings twitched slightly as he stood up. "But that does not mean I won't fight you!" Runner noticed a tug on his ankle and it swiftly brought him to the earth. The impact winded him and soon enough the half-dragon was upon him. Rocky like blades were extending from his forearms, and each were across Runner's neck.

 _I'm sorry, Peter._ Alex closed his eyes, guilt and shame washing over him. He failed his mission. He couldn't keep his city safe. He couldn't uphold Spider-Man's Legacy. As he waited for the cold embrace, he felt something hot instead. He opened his eyes to see the human dragon almost butting heads with him. "I. Am not. Your enemy." The arm blades crumbled away and was carried off into the winds. The dragon backed away and softened his stance.

Runner, while still confused, rose to his feet not one to squander a chance at living. "So you aren't a bad guy?"

"I am not, unless you want to fight me." His voice was stern, and Runner had no clue to tell if he was lying or not. He wouldn't get a chance from the looks of it either since his opponent was walking away. "If you want a meet just name a neutral place. No fighting I'm here to turn the city around, not be the reason it loses another hero." He looked up and spread his wings.

"Empire State Building. Roof top at Eleven."

By the time he was done he was already flying away and disappearing into the sun. Alex groaned and moved his hand to his shoulder and felt the liquid slowly ebbing out. _Crap. Gotta patch this up._ He went back to check up on Rhino and saw NYPD trying to pry him out of the road. Feeling that was all the excitement he needed for today he went home and dressed his wound.

He grabbed a bagel and sliced it in two with a knife. His mind was racing with the encounter with the strange creature he came across as he placed both ends into a toaster. He walked into another room and sat down in a chair and turned the TV on. He knew what the news would be reporting when he pressed the power button, and sure enough the top story was reading, "New York City has yet another creature to add to it's ongoing list now, famed criminal Rhino was seen being tossed around the street before the Runner gave chase, begging the question, is this new beast friend or foe?" That was all he cared to hear before he went into the kitchen to get his lunch. He wasted the rest of his day monitoring police scanners and playing games until it finally grew dark outside. He gathered his things and left for the center of the city, meeting a couple fans along the way. _It feels good knowing I can be loved by the people like this._ He walked most of the way in silence and used back alleys to cover most of his movement until he finally reached the skyscraper. He managed to find a lone elevator and made his way up to just a few floors below the roof, and climbed the stairs the rest of the way. The tower was completely void of people, much to Alex's relief. He looked down on the city, and felt a little jealously for the web slinger. He would have loved to have seen the city like this more often. The pulsing lights moving back and forth resembled fireflies dancing around in the sky. A small flapping noise made him turn around and look in the distance. _Crap. I was really hoping he wouldn't show his scaly hide._ Keeping with the same half-human half-dragon look from before he flew over and landed next to Alex. He could tell now that it looked like he was wearing leather armor mixed in with normal clothes layered over it in certain areas. "Jeez where did you come from, some live action role play party?" He took a closer look at the shoulders and saw the actual armor pieces layered over each other.

"So what is it you wanted?" He walked straight past him and moved to stand and look at the opposite railing. Alex turned to face him and stood behind him.

"Alright then. Who are you?"

"Call me Dreadwing."

"What are you?"

"What do you think?" Dreadwing grunted as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't know what to think, that's why I'm asking you." Runner retorted.

"Dragon. Mutant. What does it matter?"

Alex sighed, this wasn't the simple fact finding mission he hoped for. "You weren't born called Dreadwing I imagine. What was your name?"

"Allen." He snorted. "Allen Drachen."

"Wait, 'Drachen'? What did your mom and dad know what you were going to be?"

He let out another growl. "You can say something like that. Now who are you?"

"Hey I'm asking questions here." Alex couldn't let his guard down, he had to look strong. "Where did you come from?"

"Nice try, but that is of little importance. I'll ask again, what's your name?"

"Alexander Drake." He sighed. "How come I've never seen you before?"

"I'm haven't done too much to draw attention to myself. That and I stay hidden unless I wanted to do something." He tilted his head and looked out over the city once more.

"Well...it's nice to meet you then. What should I call you by?" Alex said holding out his hand.

"Dreadwing during a fight. Allen any other time is fine with me."

"Nice to meet you then, Allen. So, what's your story?"

Dreadwing didn't answer at first. Alex almost asked a second time before he finally answered him. "How it happened is irrelevant-"

"I don't care. I want the story."

He gave a snort and shook his head. Alex took it for a sigh and kept staring at him until he gave an answer. "Some punks tried holding me up one day and wanted all my cash. When I said no they pulled a knife on me. I put them in the ground before I even understood what was going on. After that I had different people trying to chase after me and get me to fight for them.

"Were any of them X-men?"

"Who?"

Runner was shocked, he was amazed he had never heard of the X-men before, "They're a bunch of mutants who help keep the world safe from other mutants who are trying to kill everyone." He never thought he would have to explain who the X-Men were before today, and he was jealous at how easy he got his powers. He kept his face impassive as best as he could, trying to seem like the stronger person.

"Looks like you can use a hand around here for a while. Going to have to leave soon anyway before those guys try to lock me up."

"They won't lock you up. They train mutants. Just don't get involved with me. I have a promise to keep to someone."

Dreadwing grunted, "Oh? To who, the stiff in the red and blue suit?"

Alex shot daggers at the half dragon and resisted the urge to throw him off the building. Even if he did it would be fruitless since he can just fly back up and toss him off instead. "Yeah," he replied in a tense voice.

"What is it then?"

"I promised to protect New York for him."

Dreadwing shrugged. "Yeah, you seem to be doing a great job at it. You seem soft there isn't even anyone to fight. Go take a break I'll take over."

"No." Alex snapped. "I can't let anyone else get killed."

"Heh, it's going to take a lot to kill me." He opened his wings momentarily before they folded back again. "I've taken gunshots and cuts worse that than little paper cut on your shoulder you seem to keen on nursing. I can smell the blood from over here." Alex felt the pain in his shoulder again but pained it no mind as the mutant kept going on, "Take a vacation."

Runner shook his head, "Thanks but no thanks." He quickly made his exit.

Dreadwing sighed and was about to jump off the building before he heard someone approaching. He quickly turned snarling, and had his claws out, "So you're Dreadwing." The figure said.

"Who are you?" He growled baring his teeth.

"I am Virus, a special agent and commander in Hydra. I believe I you and my employer should have a few words, we could use someone with your skills."

A blast of molten rock landed right next to his head, but he didn't even flinch. "There's my answer, I know what you people really are. I know your history."

The man sighed, "Then I have a warning for you and Runner. Stay away from us or else."

"Can't guarantee I can remember those exact words, but I'll tell him."

"You'd better," Virus warned before making his own exit.

Sighing Dreadwing leaped off the building and transformed. His wings were the first to grow larger and his body stretched out turning him into his full dragon form, _meh I'll look for him tomorrow._

The next day around midday he took off into the sky, risking the chance of someone seeing him so he could go faster. "Let's hope this idiot still didn't clean that wound." It wasn't long before he picked up on Alex's scent. He was sitting on a rooftop looking over Time's Square and landed behind him on the small apartment complex. He was in his half-human form but this time his more human features were visible from his messy brown hair to his natural blue eyes before the rest of him changed into a human, leaving him in a jacket and jeans. "Hey I have a message for you. Some guy thinks I'm his personal messenger to you."

"Some guy?"

"Yeah. Calls himself Virus, works for Hydra. He said something about us doing the right thing, and that we should track down his boy band- I mean Hydra."

Runner sighed thinking for a moment. "We can't. At least not yet. You and I are no match for the Winter Soldier."

"No no, you can't. If you tell me enough about him I bet I can." Allen laughed.

"Dude. Seriously."

"I am serious."

Runner shook his head, giving him a stern look. "You're an even bigger idiot than the dinosaurs."

"Fine! What are we going to do until then?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should go visit the X-men and get some practice in."

Dreadwing scoffs. "And where would I go for that? Send up a search light in the sky that's just a giant X? That's impractical."

"Good point. Try finding someone called Wolverine."

Dreadwing sighed shaking his head. "Right. Wolverine. How hard is that going to be."

Runner glanced back at him, "I don't know I never met the guy."

Allen groaned and began backing up to the opposite ed of the building. "I'll do what I can," He said just before jumping into the air and flying north.


	6. Chapter 6: Avengers Assemble!

A couple of days passed and for once, Dreadwing was in his human form. He was almost six foot, and had short black hair and was in shape from the looks. He had a black backpack on his back, and was walking in the shoulder of the road and occasionally through the woods to find a tree to spend the night on a branch. He would let out his tail to wrap around the branch he was sleeping on and the small claws on his wings would tether to other branches for support.

He could have flown over the whole area and looked for a giant mansion, but that would be broadcasting his approach. Still not fully understanding who they were, and needing to stretch his normal legs for once, he hiked most of the journey, only flying over bridges or gaps. One night began snowing which made for a slightly cold night. He made a small fire on the ground and slept under an overhanging rock. When he woke up it was still snowing much to his dismay but he continued onwards. Walking through the snow wasn't that bad, there was probably an inch or so on the ground so it didn't slow him down. By the end of the day it grew to five inches and still snowing hard. That wasn't what bothered him though. What did was the fact that there was no nearby cover for him to sleep and stay dry. "Grrr, hate the cold." He knocked a few trees down as he transformed into his full dragon form, then used his claws to chop and roll the logs into a small pit. He lit a fire and curled around around the night wouldn't be as long as he feared.

Dawn easily roused him from his sleep and he shook off the thin layer of snow that covered him. He shifted back to his human form and fixed his black jacket and continued on. The snow gained another two inches and made a loud crunching noise when he took his steps. He took another step and heard his foot crunch one last time. He almost missed the second crunch he heard just a second after he stopped moving. His heart began to race and his body temperature began to rise. All the snow in a three foot radius slowly began to melt. He turned his head to the side and took a deep breath.

Something was off.

He turned to face the forest line and snarled. It almost was like a wild animal was following him. _A bear in these parts? Not likely. Hunters wouldn't be tracking me in this form._ He let out a small growl and his iris changed colors, going from blue to orange. The cold was making it hard to see, but he saw the outline of what looked to be a man on all fours crouching. "Thought I smelt something off. Who are you, Wolverine?"

The figured leaped out of the brush roaring, "How dare you call me that!" He lunged for Allen and tried to swipe at him with his claws, though he deftly moved to the side. He slid to the side along the snow and stood up, "My name is Sabertooth, lizard!"

"Sabertooth? Like the extinct cat?" He laughed, "Time to make them extinct again then." He hissed taking a couple steps back and vanishing. It was a gamble, and he knew it. Running in the snow would be a problem since his footprints could be seen, along with the sound of him walking. He moved as fast as he could around Sabertooth, and attempted a strike trying to land a punch along his spine. The punch seemed to have done nothing to the man as he grabbed Allen and tossed him so he would land on his back. "You can't hide from me." He growled, spreading his fingers so his claw like nails extended.

Allen groaned and rolled away from his opponent using the momentum to bring him up to a knee. He let out a low growl as he saw the man extend his claws "Oh? I can do that too." He grinned and opened his hands, his draconic form began to take shape. His arms and legs morphed along with his legs and out of his back spread wings. "So then, let's dance," he hissed as both began charging for each other.

Just as they were about to collide Allen slashed at his face but that was just a feint as he curled his right hand fingers into a fist for the real target: his ribs. Sabertooth managed to block both attacks and retorted with his own slash, going for Allen's chest. The claw managed to cut through his shirt and gave him a superficial cut to his still human skin before he could dodge out of the way. He winced but covered it with another growl as more dark scales began to cover his body, starting by covering the area where he was cut and starting to move from the back of his head. His face finally was sealed by his new shiny skin, and he then full body charged the other beast of a man, wrapping his arms around his waist and back to bring him up into the air, then slam him into the ground. He mounted him and used all of his force to slam his right fist into his right arm, making his bone crack and then used his left claw to land a cut across his face before he was kicked off. Sabertooth moved his left hand to his head then moved it away to look at the red stain it now had.

He stood still, but Allen could tell his breathing was starting to increase more and more. _Shit, gotta end this now before_ , Sabertooth let out a loud, _he rages._ Now driven by bloodlust he charged with more speed than before and caught Allen off guard sending him tumbling backwards. He shivered at the cold snow and turned on his stomach, using his hands to help push off the ground. The snow around him was starting to melt more faster now but before he had a chance to stand Sabertooth already descended upon him. His claws grabbed his wings, tearing at them and picking him off the ground causing Allen to scream out in pain. He tossed him into a nearby tree with such force, he broke several after crashing through the first.

Dazed and on his back he quickly stood up but Sabertooth had jumped into the air and landed on top of him, and began to hack and beat at Allen's face. He could feel his scales being scratched off, and his life starting to scatter around the snow and trail down his body. Having nothing left to do he slowly began to concentrate as much as he could. The snow around him began to melt faster and faster, and his body temperature inclined sharply. Even Sabertooth was sweating by the time Dreadwings body caught on fire. The mutant caught fire quickly and jumped off the half-dragon, doing his best to pat the fire out but was forced soon after to grab his ears. Dreadwing's jaw hang open as he let out a bone chilling screech. As Sabertooth fell to his knees, Dreadwing rose to his, his scales turning crimson now as the cuts on his face were slowly being cauterized by his burning body.

He stopped his roar and the fire dispersed from his body. Both were catching their breath from the fight, and neither showed signs of backing down. "Now you've done it." Dreadwing growled as he cracked his neck and knuckles. The earth beneath him began to tremble, and a stream of rocks burst from the ground snaking around his forearm. The dust and rocks soon formed into blades on each arm, and he took a new stance readying to charge.

Sabertooth roared back and began to make another attempt at Dreadwing but was stopped short by a new figure.

"Raaaaaahhh!" A figure in a black leather jacket and jeans leaped out of the brush and punched Sabertooth square in the jaw. Even after the blonde beast began to fall to the ground the new figure a grabbed ahold of him and delivered a couple more blows before letting his now surely unconscious body fall to the snow.

"I had him!" Dreadwing snarled, fire sparking out of his mouth at the newcomer.

"No. You didn't. Now who are you?"

He let out a hiss, "Dreadwing. You?"

"Logan." He simply stated, trailing around the half-human half-dragon creature before him.

"Oh, so you're Wolverine."

"Yeah, so? That going to be a problem?"

"No. Actually, I was told to find you. I'm looking for the X-men."

"Oh really? Then it's your lucky day kid. I'll lead you to them. Follow me." He took one last look at Sabertooth and then began to walk off into the woods. Dreadwing followed after him stretching out his wings and groaning a bit in pain before reverting to his human form.

An hour or so later they finally approached a gate which a large, mansion like building in the background. "This is it?" He looked on the nearby brick wall reading the sign. _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters._

"Yup. This is the X-Mansion.

"It seems kinda...Small for a place suppose to hold a ton of people I would imagine."

"This is just the outside, it's much bigger on the inside." Logan said pushing the gate open.

"Right, so where are we going now?"

"To the lower levels, so you can meet Charles."

Allen walked through the school was deserted outside, most likely no one wanted to deal with the cold since once inside he was flooded with people talking to each other and rushing to move around. He shook his head and focus on following the man in front of him. They moved up a flight of wooden stairs and left into a hallway. Allen took notice that all of the students seemed to be of all sorts of ages. The wood creaked under each of their steps, and Allen scratched the top of his head as if he felt something briefly touch him. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed two boys giggling at him, but when his eyes changed colors they quickly ducked back into the room they were hiding in. It seemed the man from the woods didn't realize what transpired since they walked without a word until they reached a wooden door. "The professor's inside teaching a class. Sure you want to meet him?"

Allen gave him a nod, and Logan pulled down the brass handle and slowly swung open the dark wood door. Inside there was multiple desks each filled with a student staring at a bald man in a wheelchair pointing at a whiteboard and speaking about heredity and genetics. The students turned their heads to the door and the teacher spun his chair around to face them. He almost had a look on his face that showed he knew they were coming. _Guess he called ahead._ "Logan." He smiled, "And I see you brought Allen." Logan gave him a nod, but Allen gave him a slightly confused look. _How does he know me?_ "Class is dismissed, and Kitty can you please tell Jean to come here?"

The girl gave a nod then quickly hurried past Allen bowing her head down and running off.

Allen watched her run off, but then turned to face the cripple, growing a little hostile and stiffening his stance. "How do you know who I am?"

The man simply smiled at him keeping his calm and collected presence, "I am Charles Xavier, though most here call me Professor X. I run this institute here."

"You're the boss here? Why are you running this place then?"

"My gift is that I can see and read people's minds. With the help of a machine I can even see every mutant and human in this world." His voice was calm, Allen guessed he had to say that many times before.

"Alright then, I guess you're the one I need help from then."

"I see. How can we help you?" Charles asked as a woman with long red hair and an even darker red jacket with jeans entered the class and moved to stand next to him. Logan briefly smiled, and their two eyes made the briefest of gazes.

"I need to be stronger," Allen asked taking little care of the glances going around the room.

"What would you like us to do?" He asked raising an eyebrow, "You seemed to have discovered much about yourself on your own so far."

"Yeah, but I don't know everything. I have these...flashes, almost like past memories, or guides on how to use some of my abilities. Some I found out that way, other I found out by a fluke. I don't have any control over when I get the flashes or hear these...faint whispers. I can tell they're helpful though, I just want to be able to see more of them."

"Have you tried concentrating at all?" Charles asked. "Meditation might help-

"I'm not patient enough for that kind of stuff. Usually when I'm stressed or in the heat of battle I get them, I was thinking you, or rather someone who can fight could help push my limits."

"Well why don't we try to work on that then? You can't always rely on fights to learn things. It seems trying to focus on these memories would help." He sounded so sure of what he said, as if there wasn't any doubt about it.

The red haired woman spoke up now, I can help you, professor do you mind if we go outside? I think Scott and Hank are still in the...basement."

Charles nodded, "Yes go right ahead Jean."

Allen looked at the other girl then back to the Professor. "Right. Lead the way then."

Logan turned and began to walk out and Allen followed, but he heard whispering behind him. It seemed he only was able to pick up on the end of their conversation, "and he really doesn't remember?" It was easy to tell the voice was feminine.

"No, it must not have happened yet. Do not say anything that can alter what has yet to happen, or we may all be in danger."

"Hey bats quit daydreaming." Logan said interrupting his eavesdropping.

Allen hissed at him, "Not a bat, a dragon."

Jean caught up with them and took the lead, going downstairs and walking to the front door. "All right, I'll be around, you two have fun with yoga class," Logan roughly said as he grabbed a cigar from his pocket followed by a lighter.

"All right then, this way Allen."

"Wait, outside?"

"Yes, why? Don't like the cold?"

Allen let out a small sigh, "Actually, yeah."

He was expecting a joke about fire, or him being a dragon but it never came. Instead she gave him a smile and nod, "All right then, we have a room inside I think we can use." They walked the halls and the doors to a room swung open before they even walked up to it. The room was filled with different flora, each with different flowers, leaves, and petals. "Lots of students come here to think and study," she said walking over to a bench. It was situated just in front of a bush with purple and white petals growing from it's leaves, which she held and briefly inhaled. "Find a spot you like and sit."

Allen ambled around the room looking at all the different plants. He stopped near of one cluster of green leaves that had a line of red lining mixed with other flowers that almost resembled dandelions, but red instead of yellow. He looked at Jean who gave a nod and he sat down. They were facing each other, but Jean was sitting cross legged with her eyes closed. Alan crossed his in suit and began tapping his fingers on his knee. "Try focusing on something," she spoke without even opening her eyes.

"I can't," he sighed, "I knew this wouldn't work."

"Try your other form."

"I'm sorry, but how do you even know about that?" _This is getting too weird with her now, what's all this she keeps saying._

Jean was silent, then raised her one hand opening her eyes, "Forgive me, I didn't properly introduce myself to you. My name is Jean Grey and what makes me special like you is that I have telekinesis and telepathy, like the professor."

Allen gave a long pause. Eventually the tapping finger turned into a claw, and the rest of his body followed soon after. "This room's too small for the other form."

Jean gave the faintest of laughs and muttered what sounded like, "Yes I know," before her eyes closed.

Allen sighed and closed his eyes again. He couldn't imagine or picture anything besides a small dancing flame slowly bobbing back and forth. It slowly began to thin and snake around into different intricate shapes. From the central mass tendrils began to curve into an large S, then branches off making the top of the S like a point while going down on two sides back to the bottom, placing the letter like object in a triangle. On the bottom a rectangle began to form, all while giving off a steady waves of heat. It was calming, and almost lulled him to sleep before a question shook him awake. "Are you doing that?"

He opened his eyes and saw the same fire hovering in the air. Jean was inquisitively looking at it, "I had no clue to be honest."

"Did I interrupt you?"

He shrugged in response, "I don't know I still didn't feel anything."

"Try to focus on the flame. It'll lead you to a memory. Or at least, that's the hope," she quickly added closing her eyes soon after.

 _These half truths are getting annoying, it's like she already knows everything._ He closed his eyes and began focusing on the flame again. The tendrils began to coil around once more and began to connect from the central point inside the triangle to the outer lines, then it reached downwards. He saw rocks began to slowly melt around them as the flame moved back and forth. The rocks began to erode away in certain areas, and fused to the hot lava like outline. The rocks began more jagged along the edges, and smooth in the center. To Allen it seemed that the longer it went on the more it seemed to resemble a sword.

 _This is your blade,_ a voice spoke. _It has been used for generations, and now it falls to you once more._ The speech was slurred, and very deep. _You are the first in many to try and commune. I hope this won't be the last time either. Take this gift and go, but remember you are not strong enough for the full extent of your power. When you are ready it will come naturally, if you try to awaken your full potential too early, there will be a cost._

"Allen?" His vision was black and the voices were faint, "Allen can you hear me? Please, wake up." His vision slowly started to give in to the light. "Allen? Professor he's waking up now."

Dreadwing scratched at the ground, noticing he was still a half dragon. He quickly changed as rushing footsteps approached them. He slowly sat up and turned to the door. A dark skinned woman with white hair fashioned like a mohawk accompanied another man wearing red sunglasses were standing by as Logan and Charles entered the room.

"Wait, who are you? What happened?"

The white haired woman spoke, "Wait you mean he doesn't remember any us from-"

"No, Storm I think he is just dazed," the professor interrupted rolling over to Allen.

He looked around at everyone, "What is going on here?" He looked to the professor, "Why do I get the feeling everyone here is in on something that I'm not?"

Everyone was silent and looked to the professor. "That is a question best revealed at another time. For now, I think there is something you should see." The bald man looked over the mutants shoulder causing him to turn around.

Jean was inspecting two crossed blades lying on the floor, and being careful not to touch them. It looked like the palm of her right hand was bright red and she was holding it as if she was just burned. Allen slowly walked over to the two swords and knelt down. They were black and shining, almost like raw ore was used to form them. Magma seeped through some of the cracks on the blades and flames occasionally flicked off of it, like a solar flare erupting from the handles had grooves in them that would perfectly fit around his fingers, and he could have sworn he heard a whisper coming from somewhere. He became possessed by this natural feeling to claim the blades for his own. He reached his hand out and everyone tensed. The skin on his hands began to transform and shifted into his scales. They began to shimmer even more and another layer of scale formed over his knuckles and fingers. This new addition felt different, like instead of it being skin-like it was almost like he was wearing a gauntlet. His fingers wrapped around the hilt of the blade and it all but jumped into his hand.

His hands fit perfectly into the blade, and he couldn't help but give it a few twirls around. He was impressed with himself as he flaunt his weapons even more, amazed that having never picked up swords before today he knew all these different moves. The way they were crafted with expertise, the weight was balanced perfectly, and it wasn't burning him at all, but there was a certain warmth to them.

"That's a good look on you," the man in the red glasses said. Jean shot him a glance and the two grew quiet for a moment.

Allen let out a small growl and looked at his weapons again. He could see the heat and fire underneath the rocky textures and glanced at everyone. _Crap. How do I get rid of them._ He heard a crumbling and looked back to the blades. The rock slowly eroded away and the lava like coil that bound it together retreated into the handle. The now lava like whip coiled around his hands and wrist before vanishing.

A sudden dizzy spell took over him and the world began to spin. He had flashes of a figures using his new whip and swords in countless fights. His muscles tensed every time each figure made a strike. His mind returned to the present and he noticed Jean and Storm helping him up.

"Did you have a memory flash?" Jean asked, "It looks like they take a lot out of you."

Allen gave a nod. "I'm fine. Happens whenever I...learn something new." He look at his lava weapon and flicked his wrist. The strands coiled around themselves and slowly faded away leaving just the hilt of the blade which he placed on his belt. He stood and turned to face everyone, "Thank you all for the aid, I'll repay it back one day."

Charles gave a soft smile, but the man in the glasses gave him a quizzical stare, "You already have," he said more confidently than his posture said.

 _Yeah I think I've overstayed my welcome._ "In any case, I'm going to head back to the city."

"At least stay for one night so you can have some decent food." Storm approached him, "You can leave tomorrow, but please we insist."

Allen looked to everyone else who reciprocated her feelings. "Well one night wouldn't hurt." Everyone else cheered and the mood lightened up as they began walking back through the halls.

He ate with everyone he already knew and learned everyone's names and abilities. Storms power over the weather amazed him, and Scott's power was nothing short of being the best thing he ever heard of. He also saw countless other students throughout the day and decided to look in on a few different classes. Each was pretty fun to watch, and some were interested in what he was doing there thinking he was some new student or teacher. The last question was the most interesting one, but seeing as how some were around his age he figured it wasn't too crazy. He told his story of being a dragon and it seemed to strike awe and envy into some of the people there. Finally before he retired for the night he was given a room with a girl who could phase through walls and another guy who could make ice at will. They were each very intrigued at his abilities too and shared stories until all of them finally went to bed. Allen couldn't stop thinking of what he heard and saw today. He made those swords, but he wasn't the first to do so from the looks of it. Also, who was that voice, and why were all the X-Men acting strange around him. Everyone else was nice enough, and that was enough for him.

Once morning came he felt the urge to stretch his wings and fly off but thought it to be rude. His worry of overstaying did occur, but no one seemed to mind. He even was offered a place at the school should he ever return, and that he would always be welcome there. Feeling more confident he walked to the center of the school grounds which still had a few white spots left on the ground and dropped on all fours. The bones in his body began to crack and expand along with his skin which now began to turn to scale and darken. He turned his snout to face them all and gave a deep nod, holding it there for a few moments before his wings arched up and let out a powerful flap. He lunged into the air and began flying towards the city.

His flight was a lot faster going back to the city than the hike to the mansion and reached his little lair by dusk. It was only a couple miles from the city. He found the peace and comfort of nature better than noisy cars driving back and forth honking at each other for no reason. The cave was just big enough for him to fit in and over time he made some adjustments by carving most of it out with his claws and fire. The rocky walls had some personal belongs on the wall including a couple books racks and chests containing some of his personal belongings and clothes.

Maintaining his full form he circled around the central area of the cave and settled down. His wings folded over his body covering him like a blanket and he tucked his head close to his body. His mind was racing from what amounted to an exciting weekend but soon his eyelids grew heavy and sleep claimed him.

A loud and obnoxious beeping noise roused Alex from his sleep as the first rays of dawn leaked into his room. He grabbed his phone and looked at the notification. "Why are robbers up so early?" He groaned jumping out of bed and grabbing his outfit. _Guess breakfast will have to wait._ He quickly ran out and caught the robbers before they even had a chance to get into the escape car. It was becoming an almost repetitive grind every day, and nothing new was changing. He posed for a couple pictures then hurried home before he was swarmed.

He finally had a chance to eat some cereal and relax on the couch. He grabbed the remote to the TV and powered it on. "Once again another nefarious crime is halted by New York City's hero Runner. Bystanders were amazed as he…"

He sighed and pressed a red button. A drum noise resonated and Netflix began loading. "How much longer can I even keep this up for I wonder." He looked to the side and saw Peter's old journal. "How did you do this?"

 _With great power comes great responsibility._

"Ya I know I know." He turned on a show and crossed his left leg over his right.

The intro to his show wasn't even over before a sharp knock on the wood door made him jump. He gingerly moved to front of his house and slowly turned the doorknob. He cracked it open hoping to get a glimpse at someone. Instead there wasn't anything. He stepped out and looked around. _Guess some pranksters._ He turned back inside and closed the door only to find someone sitting on the couch. "Hey get out!" He yelled running around it to face him.

"Woah calm down, that any way to treat a friend?" Allen asked while flipping through all the shows in hid watch list.

"Wait, when did you get back? How did go with the X-Men? Why-"

"Do you watch so anime?" He interrupted as he scrolled past show after show.

"That's not important, how did you do? I almost expected you to stay there."

"Nope. Told you, someone has to help your sorry butt around here. Might as well be me since no one else is." He pressed play on one of the buttons and japanese singing filled the room. "As for the trip, it was strange but helpful."

Alex gave a nod, "All right then, let's track down Hydra."

Alex shook his head. "I still think it's a bad idea. There's no way we can handle it.

"That's right you can't," another commanding voice in the room called out. "At least the two of you can't on your own."

They both looked towards the door and saw a dark skinned man in an overcoat. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"

"I'm Nick Fury. Directory of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Why is S.H.I.E.L.D talking to us then?" Alex asked, slightly suspicious.

"Listen. We need your help."

"Our helped?" Dreadwing choked. "With what?"

"The Avengers are missing. I originally came here to seek out Spiderman, but I wasn't aware of the bad news. That's why I need you two." Fury motioned for them to follow him outside. A convoy of black SUVs were lined up outside with a man in a suit holding open the door open. "If you're ready for some revenge, then I advise getting in."

Alex and Allen exchanged glances before disappearing into the car.


	7. Chapter 7: Worlds (second) Best

"I don't know how he's done it, but he's taken the whole team down and sent them somewhere else. I'll hide out here for as long as I can, you need to send help." The audio file from Hawkeye ended.

Nick Fury, Allen Drachen, and Alexander Drake were all standing around a large table with a device that was just playing the audio in the center. The crew of the helicarrier move about their business as the ships hovered just over the river outside the city grounds. The inside was much larger than either of them had expected, and the amount of people needed to maintain it was immense. Nick Fury gave Alex and Allen some time to take in the information they have just heard. "That was our last transmission from the Avengers, and that was a week ago. Loki attacked them somewhere off the coast of Africa while they were on a recon mission. After that just nothing. No sign of Loki or the Avengers. We, need your help."

Alex and Allen both exchanged glances. Allen finally spoke first, "So the whole Avengers team gets taken out by Loki, and your best solution is to send the two of us to fight him? How exactly is that suppose to work, he just took out the world's greatest fighters."

Alex stepped forward, "What my friend here means is if we do encounter Loki, sir, I don't think that just the two of us will be able to stop him."

Nick Fury let out a short, sarcastic laugh, "Well it's a good thing you're not working alone. Just like the first Avengers protocol I've located and tracked down members for a new team that I think should work." He reached into his jacket and produced several files and slid them across the table, "All you guys need to do is find them, and then you guys can go find the other Avengers."

Allen grabbed one of the files and opened it. Inside was a picture of a man in a leather jacket, and next to him another figure who seemed to be literally on fire. He wasn't too surprised some of it had been redacted but the name still stuck out. "Guess I'll take him." He said, grabbing another file. "And...her?" The picture was of a girl with blonde hair, with wings resembling that of an eagle with markings on them.

"Alright. Guess I'll take these two. Twin sisters 'Wave and Whistleblower'," Alex said holding up the two recognized that The sisters each had on the standard X-men uniform. Each had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and cheerful expressions that would light up an entire room.. "Guess I know where to look at least."

"We have word," Nick began, "That they're taking their leave shortly and will be arriving in the city within the next few days."

'Ah, even easier." Alex grinned and jokingly punched Allen's shoulder, "At least you're a good tracker."

"Edward 'Eddy' Flames is coming to town also. Intel suggests he's searching for someone and the trail is leading him here...but her…" he motions to the file containing the blonde. Allen opens it again and reads in his mind as Nick speaks aloud, "Rosette. She's a hydra agent, but she may be trying to defect if her past actions are any indication."

"So how am I going to track her?" Allen asked.

"I have faith in your abilities." Fury said turning and walking out the door. Allen sighed and followed Alex to the elevator to leave the massive ship. "Guess we have some time. I'll see what I can find out about Rosette."

Meanwhile, just a couple of miles north in the Xavier Institute, two young adults are standing before Cyclops, each with a packed bag. "I'm very proud of both you two." He began. "I watched you both grow up here, and I'm happy that you're finally going out on your own."

Wave smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you Scott." Stephanie said smiling. "We really appreciate everything you've done for us, without the school and your help we would have never learned to control our powers, but we feel like it's our time to move on."

Veronica, or as she was called in the school, Whistleblower, nodded her head in agreement. They both left out the front gate of the institute, hugging their friends and former headmasters in the courtyard as they made their way out the school, and bound for a nearby train station.

At the same to the west of the city another man was making his way through the state. In an old, run down motel and given the barest of rooms, a man was sleeping on the floor next to his dog, a large husky. The sunlight passes through an open window and it hits his face, causing him to groan and wake up. "Uggh." He slowly sat up and dusted his leather jacket off. "Wake up Max." he said, gently kicking the dogs stomach. The rottweiler let out a yawn and stood up, barking back at his owner. "Good boy. Let's go find something to eat." Eddy said walking out the door.

Alex was standing in the subway, watching the hustle and bustle of people hurry around to each their destination which ultimately forced him to lean against the kept his hands in his pockets and head angled down trying to look as inconspicuousu as possible. Eventually a train began to slow to a stop and unleashed a new flood of people. _Maybe they're on this one_. He thought as he began to scan across the crowd.

Stepping off the train, Stephanie and Veronica took a glimpse around the subway station. "Alright sis. Here we are in the big city." Stephanie said, grabbing her sister's hand tightly. They both took a couple steps towards the stairs, but before they could start their climb a man stepped out in front of them.

"Stephanie and Veronica Harper?" A voice called out amongst all the commotion.

"Yes that's us." Stephanie said slightly suspicious. Veronica took a slight step backwards, never seeing this boy before.

"Would you two come with me? There's someone who would like to meet you."

It took a minor bit of convincing them he wasn't apart of anything nefarious, and any concerns they had were washed away when he led them to the quinjet that had a S.H.I.E.L.D logo on it. He then led them across the deck of the helicarrier and to the main hub room where Fury and Allen were waiting.

"About time Alex," Allen sighed, "How long does it take to pick up two people from the train station?"

"A long time, especially if you have to wait for the train when you don't know what time it arrives at," Alex barked back.

"Enough you two," Nick Fury said hushing them. "It's a pleasure to meet you two. I'm Nick Fury, Director of Shield and I have an offer for you."

Around a week later Edward Flames finally reached New York City. He missed the smell of the city air, and prefered it over the dry Texan Desert any day. "Now where are you Johnny boy…" He grumbled looking to his canine companion. "Let's go Max."

After an hour or so of searching he found himself in central park sitting on a bench and having a bite to eat. He looked to his dog who was whimpering at his feet, and tossed him a piece.

A young girl sits down besides him, but was looking the other way when she spoke. "Hello."

He looked at her but couldn't see much. She wore normal enough clothes, but had her hood pulled over her head. "Howdy." He said observing her. She doesn't do anything, just sit there. "Having fun?"

"Excuse me?"

"Watching me eat?" He replied simply, making her partly turn towards him. He sighed and took another bite. In the shadows behind them a figure moved around and hit a switch on his arm.

"My name's Rosette. Are you Edward Flames?"

Eddy was about to take a bite but suddenly stopped. He glared at her out the corner of his eye, "Yeah. Who wants to know?"

"Listen. You're being hunted by Hydra. They've made a deal with Loki and some of the world's evilest villains. They're trying to take out every hero in the world." Her voice carried a degree of panic and urgency.

"That's fine, I can take care of myself. Good day." He said rising out of his seat. "Let's go Max." The dog barked, but turned towards a nearby turns around and see's the figure revealing himself as he walked into the daylight. A metal arm with a red star and a mask. Her expression changed suddenly, and she struck Eddy in the back of the head, causing him to collapse into a nearby garbage can.

Dreadwing sighed as he sat on the rooftop of a nearby building. His legs were hanging off the edge in his human form as he flipped through the two files he had. "Hm. I wonder if I could use his fire to boost myself…" The picture they had on file of Edward Flames was him literally on fire. The other one was interesting too. She had wings, but they didn't look natural, more like they were implanted. "Well, gotta start somewhere." He grabbed the files and placed them in his jacket before jumping off the taking to the sky as a dragon.

His flight led him around the edge of the city and to both islands. The smell of the water was a relief compared to the smog of the city but eventually he went back to patrolling the city. He decided to take a pass over central park when he saw something orange light up the area. He dipped his wing and circled back around and saw a fight breaking off. He tried to focus his eyes and saw three people in a triangle. "Well there's two of them," He grinned thinking it was going to be easy. Something seemed off though. Eddy was on fire and so was a dog nearby him. He was sending his chain out at the two figures dodging around him, and the dog made some attempts too. "Wait that's-" he looked closely. " _Winter soldier!"_ He screamed out charging from the air at him. It seems the Hydra assassin was caught off guard, and went tumbling a couple feet away. Dreadwing turned around, "You Eddy Flames, right?" The man on fire let out a small nod, the dog growling. "I need you to come with me, you too Rosette." She didn't even acknowledge him. "Something wrong with her?"

"No idea, that guy just showed up and she started attacking me"

"That 'guy' is Hydra's top fighter, the Winter Soldier. If they did anything to her, we have to stop- Argh!" An explosion hit his back and made him stumble. "That's _it!_ " He roared, fire sparking in his mouth.

On the Helicarrier Nick was in the meeting room with Veronica and Stephanie. "So basically," Stephanie began, "This Loki guy is gonna destroy the world and he got rid of the Avengers. So now, you want us to go against a god who took out another god, along with the world's greatest heroes."

Fury sighed. "If there was someone else suitable for the job, trust me, they would be here. You two are the only hope we have left."

The two looked at each other and started to think. They just left the X-men to be on their own, but now they were being dragged into this. "Alright." Stephanie said. "We're in."

Central Park was quickly turning into a combat zone. Dreadwing had switched targets to Rosette while Ghost Rider and Hellhound were tackling the Winter Soldier.

"Let's see if you can really fly." Dreadwing taunted as he jumped backwards, avoiding a strike by her and taking to the air. Once she saw him fly up, her own wings came out of her back and through her clothes, and she took after him. "Ah, so you do have wings." He grinned hovering in the air, but she flew past him, striking him in the head. The wings swept past him and collided with his head sending him spiraling to the ground dazed and leaving an impact crater. His form shrunk to his half dragon and he writhed briefly. "Heh, strong metal." He spat.

"Hey buddy! How about a little help here." Eddy called out, holding the Winter Soldier off him.

"Kinda busy here myself, woah!" He dodged another dive bomb attack from Rosette who only spun around and charged back at him. It seemed her only real attack pattern was to use her wings as her only real way to attack. Doing his best to change his own methods, he let out a roar and fire blew out of his mouth and aimed at her. She folded her wings and the fire burnt out around them. Letting out a low growl he hissed, "Vibranium metal wings. Nice." _Ugh how can i beat her without hurting her too much? Still suppose to be an ally._ He barked at her then flew high and in front of the sun then turned to charge her. His silhouette was the only thing visible as he dove straight at the blonde. He angled himself at her and just before the two collided he drew his fist back then used his full force to punch her in the gut. The impact caused her to let out a scream of pain as he grabbed her shirt and then threw her back to the earth. She landed with a thud and created an almost perfect outline of her in the dirt.

Dreadwing floated to the ground at her feet and inspected her. _Hmph. Still alive. Guess that's a bonus._ "Hey! Little help here!" He looked over to Eddy who was lifted off the ground and being choked by the winter soldier's one metal hand. The flames dissipated and he was forced to shift back into his normal self as he gasped for air. He tried hitting his arm and even Max latched on with his jaw but nothing seemed to bother the Soldier. Dreadwing dropped to all fours and dug his claws in the dirt. He let out a loud roar and lunged forward catching the Soldier by his legs and forcing him to free his grip on Eddy. "Thanks," he coughed kneeling on the ground.

Dreadwing struggled with the soldier on the ground before he was kicked off. He rolled on his side then jumped to his feet again, brandishing both claws and snarling. "No problem.". The two readied for a fight but a sudden roaring of engines above them drew their attention. Two quinjets circled around them then took position behind Eddy and Dreadwing. Quickly realizing he was outnumbered the soldier quickly ran into a street and throwing a grenade in the middle of the street. Several cars swerved around him as the explosion sent a manhole flying into the air and he jumped down into the sewers.

"Did he just...know what that's the least that surprises me," gasped Allen as he caught his breath shifting back into his human form. He fixed his jacket and looked at the passed out winged person. She groaned and began to rise up and looked at Allen. "I don't think so." He moved his hands and went to grab her wrists, pinning her to the ground when something flashed in his head. It was like a white blur and he was forced to stagger back and shut his eyes. It was just like what happened with the X-Men. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as the pain in his head receded. When he opened his eyes again he saw Rosette, but her arms were now encased in rock and her wings were weighed down the same way.

"Nice trick, how'd you manage that?" Alex asked stepping out of a nearby quinjet that just landed. Allen looked and saw his apperal took a slight change, and it looked slightly more like S.H.I.E.L.D armor now. Several other agents moved around them setting a perimeter while two doctors moved to the downed woman and sedated her.

"You mind letting her go so we could get her on the ship," Fury asked stepping off the same ship.

Allen shrugged looking back to her, "I have no idea how I even did that." He pointed to her and the rocks trembled and broke into small pebbles. "Okay maybe I do."

Rosette went on the second quinjet that looked like a mobile prison fitted with a couple guards while the the rest took the first. The two shimmered briefly as they took off and Allen noticed that the craft underwent some style of cloaking. The trip back to the Helicarrier was short enough with blue skies coupled with silence to keep them company. Once they landed on the deck multiple squads were there to greet them, or more specifically, the girl that was fighting medics carried her away on a stretcher with four guards flanking them at all times. Alex, Allen, and Fury followed them but broke right a couple doors before the other team did the same. Allen took a quick glance at the sign etched above them. _Medbay._ The room was bare with several monitors giving off several numbers, letters, and other medical stuff he couldn't understand. There was a giant screen in front of them and inside on the side it seemed to be the operating room. Inside Rosette was still sedated and on her stomach as a team of doctors were picking at her neck with scalpels and pliers. It took a couple minutes but eventually they removed a small chip from the base of her neck and placed it on a tray. "Director, we found the tracker."

"Good. Do me a favor and throw it overboard," he announced before turning to the new agents. "When she wakes up we'll talk again. Until then I suggest you familiarize yourself with the layout of this place. It'll be your new home, and all of them follow the same format. Mr. Drachen, might I recommend letting our medics take a look at you?"

"I'll live. Whatever doesn't kill you," he spoke before leaving.

Alex let out a small sigh, "Don't worry, Sir, he'll grow on you."

Around half an hour later over the loudspeaker each of their names were called out and told to "Report to the CIC for mission briefing." Whether it was a pre recorded robot talking, or just someone reading off a memo Eddy couldn't tell but he got up out of his chamber and went to the briefing room. He and Max each managed to reach the room but everyone else had arrived before them. The room was filled with screens detailing different areas of the world with several markers and a long desk in the middle of the room. Fury was at the far end of the table with Alex and Allen on either side. Allen was leaning back against the wall but his presence was still felt throughout the room by his gleaming orange eyes, and Alex had both hands on the table looking at several holographic maps. Standing beside runner was the two twins he heard about,Stephanie and Veronica who each seemed intimidated by his presence. Standing near the door was a blonde with a torn brown leather jacket and jeans. She wore several bruises on her face, and both exchanged death glares before a voice called for both their attention.

"Now that we're all here," Fury began, "Allow me to make the introductions. Your team leader, Alexander Drake-"

"Or just call me Alex or Runner. Whatever is easier." He quickly glanced at Stephanie before looking back to the rest of the team.

"Your co-leader Allen Drachen or as he prefers Dreadwing." He took a brief pause expecting Allen to interrupt but instead he just nodded. "Eddy Flames," he motioned his hand towards, "the new Ghost rider. Stephanie and Veronica Martinez who are known by the X-men as Wave and Whistleblower. Hydra agent-"

"Former Hydra agent, "Rosette interjected rubbing the back of her neck. "Name's Rosette Matthews. Call me Twilight." Since the meeting began Allen's head was downcast and his eyes shifted to each member as they spoke, but they lingered on her for a moment longer. A thought crossed Eddy's mind but he couldn't think any further as the director began to speak again.

"Am I going to be interrupted again or can I get the reason why I called you all here?" A hush fell over all the attendants and Fury let his superiority sink in before he started again. "All of you have been called here today to serve one purpose. The Avengers have gone missing. That means there are people in danger and no one is there to protect them. We need a second team, a backup if you will. A group that can be here when the other can't. That is why we at S.H.I.E.L.D came up with the New Evolution of the Avengers Protocol, or as Alex likes to so fondly call it, the Neo Avengers. We need you guys to do what no other group can.

"We need you to avenge the Avengers."


	8. Chapter 8: Under Attack!

Everyone was silent and rightly so. Rosette figured taking in what Nick Fury just said wasn't something processed easily. Eddy was visibly upset along with Stephanie and Veronica looking shocked and in awe at the same time. She inspected everyone's reaction while doing her best to keep impassive, and noticed the only team members who weren't phased were Alex and Allen. Best guess was they already knew about the mission, or at least she hoped the two leaders were partly in the know.

Eddy began laughing and in his rough voice, "So what are we supposed to be? Some kind of ragtag team of kid superheroes who save the world and fight...for what? For justice?" He scoffed, "Admit it. We're just marching into a battle you can't fight."

"Pretty much what I had in mind." Fury had no trace of humor on his face. He was as serious as could be as his one eye glance at everyone.

"Well count me out. Let's go Max." Eddy turned and took a step to leave with his dog patiently following him.

"You can leave, I can't stop you. When the world is destroyed and we all die, don't come crawling back over here." His response was so smooth, so calculated she guessed he knew that Eddy would back out.

"Look even if I wanted to help," Eddy began, "I can't. I'm looking for someone who's on the run right now, so I don't have time to play 'Let's be Superheroes' wannabe capes." He was clearly annoyed for being dragged into this, and wanted nothing more than to leave.

"Don't worry Eddy. We know you're tracking down Johnny Blaze and we won't reveal why." He grabbed a file out of a pocket in his jacket and walked around the table. He held out a blank file which name was redacted and replaced with numbers and letters. "We've been keeping tabs on his whereabouts and after you finish things here, we will gladly help you find him."

Eddy opened the file and scanned over a couple pages. "What's the catch, Fury?"

"No catch. Just help us out now, and he's all yours," Fury grinned knowing it was an offer he couldn't refuse.

Eddy looked at him suspiciously, before deciding. "All right...you got yourself a deal."

"I had a feeling you'd understand."

Rosette finally moved off the wall, "Hold on, don't I get a say in this? I never agreed to be apart of this team," she spoke with her own degree of annoyance.

Fury turned in her direction and gave her a very dire look. "You are a soldier of Hydra, which means you are being held captive by S.H.I.E.L.D.. You have no say and if you want to leave here unharmed and not imprisoned for the rest of your life you will do as I command, is that clear?"

Rosette bit her tongue and went back against the wall. She was scared of the winter solider, but right now she was more scared of the man who could kill her with his one glaring eye alone.

"Right then, now that I introduced all you kids why don't you all get to know each other." It was less of a suggestion and more of a command, though for once he kept his tone neutral so it wasn't completely angry. "If you're all going to be a team, being friendly and getting to know one another is important."

 _As if he's ever been nice to someone,_ Rosette thought as the director gave a nod to them all, dismissing the group. They all went off in different directions but Rosette managed to find a mess hall like area that had a balcony area outside. She immediately walked outside as the rest of the team moved to get their own meals with some crew filling most of the seats across the tables. The cafeteria was noisy, but it wasn't loud either. Stepping outside and closing a glass door removed all the noise though. The only thing that one could hear was the honking of cars below them. She looked down at the ground and watched the sea of yellow cars slowly inch around the big city, and people rush from building to building.

The door opened behind her with a soft soft screech and the sound of shuffling shoes drew close to her. She sat down on the safety railing while letting her feet hang off the edge. The person leaned against the railing beside her stretched his arms. "You okay?" It was Allen who was also looking down at the city.

She couldn't tell if he was asking because he really wanted to know, but it seemed like he actually cared. "Yeah, it's not like this is the first time I've been held prisoner," she sighed with her voice void of any emotion.

"Get treated like hell at Hydra?"

"Yep. At Hydra we get two meals a day and train the rest of the time. Being tired is for the weak and they don't have time for weaklings. It was even harder after I was given my own transfer of vibranium. I was knocked out from the pain and then a few hours later I was expected to run and do all the normal activities as before, only now twice as hard, three times as hard...If I fell back I would have been killed, them seeing me as weak."

Allen let out a soft laugh, "Well you're not weak. You definitely fought like hell out there and that flying is really good too. For a moment you _almost_ had a chance of beating me."

"Almost? I thought you were going to fall flat on the floor."

"Ha, nope. I learn new tricks every time I get into a fight. Fire, claws, tail, even earth now from the looks."

"You have a tail?" She felt something tapping her shoulder she head whipped around but nothing was there.

He laughed again. "Told you. I have a lot of secret tricks."

Alex was back inside the cafeteria. He had no idea how he was going to lead these people. Maybe if they were all unified and wanted to be a team he would have a chance, but everyone was different and it seemed no one wanted to be together. No one was even sitting together from the looks of it. He looked over and saw Stephanie sitting alone. _I don't see her sister. Might be nice to start with her._

He walked over to the table and sat down across from her. She was wearing her usual pair of headphones and seemed to be focused on her phone. Alex didn't know what to say and instead he began to tap his finger on the table. Stephanie glanced up at him and put her phone in her pocket. She looked at him, her face showing signs of annoyance but something else...loneliness? "Sorry." He said while stopping his tapping. He folded his hands on the table instead, "So do you always listen to music?" he pointed to his ears referring to her headphones.

Stephanie smiled softly, "To be honest I'm not listening to anything. I'm actually deaf," she spoke as if it were as casual as asking for a slice of pizza. Alex figured it was easy to say for her.

"You mean…you can't hear?" Alex's face had a shocked expression and started to wonder what the professor couldn't do. "How are we able to speak?"

She smiled again, "Professor X gave me these, they help me listen to sound waves and converts them into words in my head. It's really confusing and hard to explain so let's just say I'm good at reading lips."

"Oh that's cool. Allen can hear things from halfway across New York. Some kind of isolating one noise and blocking the rest out, I couldn't understand honestly," he laughed, "So is that what you can do or are you like a radio?"

"Hm...It's a little bit of both."

Just as they finished talking the door to the balcony opened again and Allen walked in and sat at a nearby table with Rosette taking a seat next to him. "Hey Alex," he called out, "What's with you and Whistleblower?" His eyes shifted from Alex to her. They briefly were orange before they reverted back to blue.

Stephanie glared at Allen, "I'm Wave."

"Right sorry, I'm the worst with names." The apology sounded genuine enough. "Question still stands," he smirked looking back at Alex.

"Hey Allen," Alex began, "You and Rosette on a date or something," trying to deflect the question back at him.

"I can ask you the same thing," he snorted back. "No, we were just going over our pasts."

"Speaking of which, what is your story anyway?"

Before he had a chance to reply Rosette spoke up, her head still looking at the ground "You know my bones are made of vibranium right?" Rosette shifted her focus to Alex. "Let's have an arm wrestling match."

Allen let out a laugh as he cracked his knuckles. He flexed his hands and scales began to cover his whole arm. "This'll be fun."

Alex gulped and was silent. The rest of the team walked into the cafeteria, "Oh hey guys," he spoke thinking he was just saved.

Virgil grabbed a tray of food and sat at a nearby table alone as Eddy reached into his jacket and grabbed a cigarette. "What are you kids up to," he asked scratching the head of his dog.

Allen smirked, "Twilight here just challenged Runner, our leader," he stressed, "To an arm wrestling match."

Eddy looked over to Rosette, then back to Alex. "Well are you gonna do it?"

Alex sighed. "Alright I guess."

Stephanie rose out of her seat and was replaced by Rosette who held her arm upright on the table. "Alright then, let's go." The whole room soon crowded around the two as the locked hands. Even Virgil stood up from his table and walked over to see the event.

"I got five bucks on Rosette,"

Alex wrapped his fingers around Rosettes hands and immediately felt her squeeze his fingers.

They each counted down and began to stress their arms after they each said one. It was very clear the advantage belonged to Rosette as Alex used all his strength to try and move her arm to no avail.

"What's wrong Alex, can't beat a girl," Rosette mused as everyone started laughing. It looked like she wasn't even trying.

Stephanie chuckled, "Really Alex? You're suppose to be our leader but you can't even beat a girl in a simple arm wrestling match?"

"Ha, Alex lead?" Allen laughed, "Maybe the high school science team.

Alex groaned in both strain in frustration, "Look you're getting him all mad," Eddy grinned taking a draft of his smoke, "Maybe he'll turn green and smash her through the table."

Alex finally snapped, "WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP! I CAN'T FOCUS!" At that moment Rosette slammed his fist into the metal table, beating him and letting the long bang signal the victory.

"Game set and match," she grinned standing up.

Everyone began laughing as Alex stood up holding his hand in both pain and humiliation.

The victory was short lived as alarms began to blare throughout the ship and Fury's voice rang out over the loudspeaker, "All S.H.I.E.L.D agents, we are under attack! Repeat we are under attack!" A loud explosion went off on the deck of the ship followed by a plume of smoke. "All personal to action stations, this is not a drill!" Another explosion rocked the ship that sent everyone in the cafeteria scrambling as a jet and a few helicopters approached the runway with several soldiers jumping off it onto the deck.

Allen looked out the window and stared at a new helicopter landing. It bore a hydra symbol and a couple more soldiers, along with one special soldier with a metal arm. "He's mine," he growled as he began running to the balcony entrance. His body shifted and he flared his wings, jumping through the glass and flying outside.

"Allen wait! You can't fight him alone," Rosette chased after him after spreading her own wings and flying outside.

"Alright guys come on, let's go help out these guys," Alex spoke as he quickly began to run for the door, a little upset he couldn't take the shortcut.

The deck of the Helicarrier was quickly becoming torn and battered with destroyed planes and the once smooth flight deck now was riddled with craters. S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra agents were all talking shots at each other, that is, until a loud roar drew their attention to the sky. A large behemoth came crashing down around a small squad of Hydra agents sending them scattering around. The large black-scaled dragon let out a roar and began to breath fire at another group who attempted to take cover behind a crashed helicopter. He charged at a new group of soldiers who began firing at then he flashed red briefly and disappeared into dark smoke. It drifted towards the group of five soldiers who stood still, each checking their surroundings. The attack was so fast that by the time one of them was thrown against upturned asphalt two more were knocked down by large leathery appendages that soon revealed themselves to be wings as the smoke cleared. Dreadwing let out a deep breath as two soldiers moved to either side of him, but he didn't care for them. His focus was on the target in front of him.

The Winter Soldier. The other soldiers both began to fire but Dreadwing held his hands out and closed his fingers, encasing the two of them in rock. The Winter Soldier, unimpressed,turned sideways with a grenade launcher in hand. Dreadwing let out a snarl and charged at him, stopping just in front of him and throwing a punch straight for his face.

Instead of the Winter Soldier deflecting the attack, he stood still as strange webbing pushed Dreadwing back and forced him in place. "What is this, another trick," he hissed. In between his scales a faint orange glow could be seen and he then proceeded to rip the webbing right off. "Here's one of my own." His eyes began to glow a brighter orange as he opened his mouth, and a sphere of fire shot out and flew directly at the Winter Soldier. The resulting explosion let out a cloud of smoke that obscured the area leaving it hard for him to even see through it.

Rosette landed next to him, "Did you get him?" her eyes trained at the smoke which slowly drifted away in the wind. Instead of the Winter Soldier being blown away, he now stood with two new people on either side of him. A woman and another man who looked around Runner's age, and a oddly familiar look.

The man charged at Dreadwing and Twilight, jumping high in the air as he shot some sort of electroshock webbing every time as his jump made him somersault over them. Both of them had the same idea as the both flapped their wings and dodged the webbing and changed their location near the entrance to the bridge. "Going to take more than that," Dreadwing growled as he opened his mouth and shot another fireball at the new arrival.

He easily dodged to the side and launched a thread of webbing at a large slab that use to make up the deck. He held the web in both hands and began to spin quickly. After three rotations he finally released the black mass at them.

Dreadwing pulled his fist back and struck just as the asphalt would have hit then, sending it scattering in multiple directions. He lowered his stance and held his hands outward, taking primal stance, "You're gonna pay for this," he snarled rearing to charge again.

The metal door behind them swung open as Alex and the rest of the team arrived. "Who're they?" he asked as he stood and watched the three people move to face them. Once he saw the man, his face was in shock and horror. "Peter?! What the hell is going on here?" Alex stands and stares at Peter but receives no response. He tried taking a step forward but an outstretched arm blocked him from moving any further.

"Forget it, that's not Peter." Dreadwing rumbled. His gaze never deterred from the enemy, as both he and Rosette both were starting to become victims of rage and frustration. He curled his fingers into a fist and slowly began to gather up fire in his hands. He shot a glance to Rosette who replied with a nod, and at that moment both used their wings to charge forward closing the gap quickly between the two sides.

Alex tried calling out but when his voice was unheard by his other two teammates, so he shifted his attention to the ones that would after briefly shaking his head. _What is going on?_ His mind was racing with questions, with Peter being at the forefront of most of them. He realized his questions would have to wait and instead issued his first command to the rest of his team. "Help out the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents, we'll take care of them." The others lingered for a moment before he raised his voice stating they had to go before turning around and charging to the main fight on the deck. Somehow Dreadwing and Twilight were managing to hold their own against Peter and the other mysterious woman leaving just one target for him. looking at the Winter Soldier he noticed him holding some device in his metal hand but his concentration was interrupted by electric webbing landed at his feet sending some sparks around the tried to get a look at what his old friend was wearing, but with all the moving around it was hard to get a clear view. It almost looked like a dark red and black Spider-Man suit with armor attached to the chest, arm, and legs. While Peter shot more webbing at them all Dreadwing turned his focus to deal with the threat.

"This old trick again?" Dreadwing chuckled as he stopped briefly and let flame erupt out of his mouth in a cone as he slowly shook his head side to side. The webbing disintegrated immediately but Peter still was charging at him. He shot webbing at the half dragon's feet, then jumped over him and continued to run straight for Runner. He shot a string of web past his head and then it a sharp tug as soon at it latched onto the wall. He raised his feet with his right outstretched and aimed straight at Runner.

Runner knew what the attack was going to be and swiftly rolled out of the way. Peter used the exact same technique when fighting other villains, it just had to be stood up in his fighting pose just as Dreadwing landed against his back, and Twilight stood besides both of them. Each had their eyes set on the person in front, and no one even dared blink. "Try not to blow us up along with the ship with that fire, alright?" Runner said at the corner of his mouth as Peter began pooling web in his hands.

Dreadwing glanced back at Runner and grinned, he clearly had an idea, but didn't share it. "You get the spider wannabe. I got the other two." He scratched his claws together and took his primal stance once more, lowering himself close to the ground and letting a small snarl out at the woman before him.

"I'll get the Winter Soldier." Twilight said as she flared her wings. They shined brightly in the sunlight above them, and it looked like it gave a blinding effect to the Winter Soldier.

Runner looked back to Dreadwing, "Dude, what are you gonna do? I don't like that look."

"Just get everyone off this boat, and keep the new guy busy. I'll handle her," he said as he began to walk towards the woman. Her outfit looked unique as it was a black looking coat, with green accents going down the trim of it. "Looks like it's you and me now," he grinned. The two began to slowly walk in a circle, but while one was bearing a face of anger and rage, the other seemed calm and carefree. It looked like two predators stalking their prey.

"Oh I would love to fight you, but right now I have bigger fish to fry." She began to walk away but it only inspired a growl from Dreadwing.

"I don't think so." He had to try and find a way to keep her occupied. Keep her trapped with him somehow. He got another flash of white in his head and he knelt down. In his head is saw another half-dragon like himself, beating at the ground, and with every slam rocks jutted out of the ground around him. Some were spaced out, but in another flash he saw it used to trap a group of people in a dome like arena. He was forced back into reality and looked at the woman walking away. "Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" He brought his hand up, and then brought his fist crashing on the ground. The deck asphalt quickly ruptured outwards making a ring around the two. He moved his hands down and grabbed the hilt of his sword off his belt and gave it a tight squeeze. The blade roared to life with molten lava forming a triangle and pulsing with heat. He took both ends of the sword and turned it upside down driving the lava ends into the ground melting the ship's inner workings,then pulled them back up with the blade's now formed. "Hope you're ready for a fight." He raised both arms up and the rocks around him began to crawl up his skin, reinforcing his clothes and armor.

"Oh my, that wasn't in the file." She smirked turning around to face him now. In each hand he held two, black swords. She began to walk around him, observing him. He smashed his tail on the ground and a slight tremor knocked her off balance.

"File? What file, who are you anyway?"

She smiles, "Karissa Everett. It's nice to finally meet you Dreadwing, or should I say Allen Dra-"

"I don't care if you know mine. I just want to know who I'll be bragging about when I beat you. Now tell me more about this file."

"Ha. Wouldn't you like to know," she grinned as she continued to pace around him.

He finally grew tired of the games and charged at her. He slashed at her right shoulder with his right sword arm, but the real attack went for her knee to try and cripple her first. She quickly dodged to the side avoiding both attacks. She moved forward to him and delivered a sharp kick to his jaw, but the 'armor' he had one seemed to shift to that area and defend his head. She was forced to stagger back, "Well they certainly left that out of the file…" she muttered as she held her knee with one hand.

Dreadwing had no idea how he knew how to fight with the swords or how he was able to make and manipulate the armor, but it came naturally and he wasn't about to argue. He ran at her and tried for a new tactic, and turned his body sideways. His tail whipped at her and wrapped around her other good leg and forced her to fall to the ground. He dragged and made her flail around on the ground before he tossed her aside.

She rolled across the ground and landed against a wall. She slowly rose up and looked around at the arena, trying to find a way out. It wasn't a perfect dome as the roof was missing, and it was more like a large ring several feet high. "Well well, that file doesn't do you justice. Although it does have some interesting facts about you. Your tendencies to avoid people following the fact that you could never quite fit in. Your quick to rage tendencies, and the fact that you were abandoned as a child, and left to-"

"Enough about some STUPID FILE!" He roared and rushed her. He grabbed her by the neck before she even realized what she just provoked and threw her against the stone wall. The force made the stone wall crack and she was a couple feet off the ground. Her body began to slump and fall over but before she did he quickly changed into his full dragon form and grabbing her in one of his claws, slamming her back against the rock and keeping her in his clutches as he kept with his momentum, breaking out the side of the dome.

Outside the arena Runner and Twilight were doing their best to fend off Peter and The Winter Soldier. "So how've you been Bucky?" Twilight asked grinning.

As always he was silent, and instead Peter spoke, "I hope you are both ready to die, especially you Rosette. Treason is not taken lightly," he answered calmly.

Twilight grinned, "Sorry, I don't plan on dying just yet. Not until I take you and robocop down." She flared her wings again in response as Runner took a stand next to her.

He couldn't help but groan and roll his eyes, "Robocop? Really?" A loud roar drew their attention and a large dragon crashed out of it flying off with something in his claws. The rest of the arena crumbled and collapsed, leaving the four of them alone.

Bucky didn't say anything, and instead used the commotion as a distraction. He charged at Rosette and threw a grappling hook at her wings and implanted a stake into the ground with the other end of the rope in it.

Twilight grabbed the grappling hook and took it out of her wing, "Not good enough Bucky." She took one flap of her wings and soared into the sky, taking the Winter Soldier with her into the air. Instead of falling to the ground as she expected him to, he pulled on the rope and used the momentum to reach up to her height and grabbed onto her wings, trying to force her down with the added weight. She did struggle with the extra baggage and tried to fight him down, even wildly flapping her wings to try and get his grip to loosen.

In response the Soldier moved his hand from one of her wings to her throat. With her left wing still was trapped by his metal hand she did her best to try and resist but her vision slowly began to black out. Her one wing fluttered and she began to fall to the ground again.

Back on the ground Runner and Peter both were locked in arms with each trying to overpower the other. Peter was slowly begining to gain more ground with the exosuit helping. "Give up, Runner. You can't win."

Runner let out a short lived laugh, "Man I wish the others hadn't left to evacuate the helicarrier." He was trying as hard as he could to keep par with Peter, and was using all the strength just to break even. He didn't want to fight him. If Rosette could break away from whatever mind controlling device she had, maybe Peter could be brought back also.

His hopes were interrupted as the servos and gears in Peter's exosuit whirled, and he was lifted up into the air like a feather and tossed into the deck. "Come on, give me the best you got," Peter taunted as he grabbed Runner off the ground and tossed him aside again. He jumped on him then and began to start beating his head, "Come on Runner. If you don't fight back, you die!"

Alex tried to muster the strength to fight and push Peter off, but he couldn't. He couldn't fight his best friend, even if he was brainwashed. He heard a crash and looked over, and noticed a pair of wings attached to a body fallen on the ground with the Winter Soldier rising up from the small crater. Everything began to go black and his vision began to blur, and his ears were now ringing in pain as a loud scream could be heard, but it wasn't due to the beating he was getting. In fact, the loud screech forced not only Peter off him, but even the Winter Soldier was forced to a knee.

He turned on his side and noticed a figure rushing over to him. She kneeled down beside him and held his head, "You okay?" she asked, her hazel eyes searching his own. It was Wave helping him stand up with the rest of the team behind her.

Alex let out a cough, "Yeah we're peachy, but Dreadwing took one of them and flew off." Rosette slowly rose off the ground with the help of Eddy who helped guide her to the backline. That was just enough time for Peter and the Winter Soldier to recover and stand up. They each exchanged glances and the Bucky began to talk, but due his mask his voice went unheard.

Alex and the others heard more aircraft heading to their position and turned to see. Several more airplanes and helicopters began to make their approach, with the lead helicopter moving towards where they all were. It turned sideways and everyone could see the large Hydra insignia on the door as it slid open. A figure wearing dark green robes, and what looked to be gold armor and a headpiece with horns jutting out the front. Everyone stood ready to strike but was deterred by the amount of soldiers that swarmed out of the aircraft paired with the Winter Soldier and Peter moving along with them. "Crap, we're surrounded."

The new figure laughed, ""Bravo youngsters. Bravo. You mortals and your powers of observation never cease to amaze me. This is exactly why someone needs to rule over you, and who better to do so than I?" He made a grandiose bow and sneer, "Loki."


	9. Chapter 9: Counter Attack!

Loki stood with multiple guards behind him as they all faced Runner and his team. Loki wore a permanent grin on his face, "Well it was nice meeting you but I think it's time you all die so the plan can you know," he waves his fists, "get back in place!"

Several other hydra thugs began to charge at the group who began their own charge back. Wave and Whistleblower both stayed slightly more in the back than the others who drew their weapons, charged fists first, or turned into an inferno. Runner was fighting off three at once as while one group of hydra agents were holding their heads in pain, right before they were caught in a blaze caused by Ghost Rider. More jets appeared which only offloaded more troops who began to charge for their chance to take down an avenger wannabe.

Loki watched with an amused smile on his face as slowly all their energy and stamina was beginning to run out. He may lose a couple dozen men or so, but most would live. He just needed them to lose heart in the fight.

Runner went to catch a quick breath when the Winter Soldier quickly charged him and knocked him to the floor, sending him sliding back a few feet.

"Alex!" Wave cried as she sent what he could only guess to be a sonic wave at the Soldier which dazed him.

Runner slowly began to rise up into a kneeling position when he noticed something on the floor. It seemed to be a black piece of torn fabric scattered amongst other pieces of debris and rubble. He slowly reached down and picked up up.

It was an eyepatch.

The world began to slow down in a blur as he looked around at his team. They were being swarmed and everyone was getting exhausted by now. _I...failed them…_ He saw someone's shadow behind him followed by a sharp pain on the back of the neck forcing him down again. A metal hand grabbed him and lifted him off the ground tossing him back towards his squad.

They were all starting to move backwards into a circle as Runner stood on his feet. "It's...over," he said softly looking at the eyepatch in his hand.

"What?" Eddy asked, the flames around his skull starting to flicker.

"We can't just give up," Whistleblower said, "We..almost got them." Even she didn't believe herself, looking at the number of hydra agents that they were facing now.

The tide of agents broke down the center as Loki began to walk towards them, "So you see, you will always fail, against a God," he said trying to contain his laughter, "You're all just pawns apart of a bigger game, and I AM the game master."

Wave took a few cautious steps towards Runner, "What's the plan?"

He shook his head. "There isn't one." He did his best to keep his voice low but just enough for his team to hear. "It's over," he said dropping the fabric in his hand. "Stand down Neos."

Eddy scoffed, "This is bullshi-"

"I mean it Eddy."

Eddy and Max both growled as the flames on their bodies died down and they returned to their normal forms.

Loki smiled as they all began to surrender. "So then, another failed group of so called 'heroes' has been defeated."

A group of Hydra agents circle around each of the members and hold their wrists behind their backs.

"We're not done with you yet!" Twilight shouted out.

Loki looked to the blonde and smiled, "Oh? Looks to me that you're all detained and done for."

" _We_ may be done for for…" she began, "But _he_ isn't."

"'He'? Who the hell is 'he'?"

A roar sounded off signaling the return of someone else as he came crashing down on the Helicarrier. The whole ship rocked side to side as Dreadwing slowly began to rise out of the crater. His eyes were glowing bright orange and he seemed more than ready to fight. "Loki," he snarled, baring his teeth at the trickster..

"Ah Dreadwing," Loki smiled turning around to face the dragon, seeming amused. "You really are a barbaric thing aren't you?"

He let out a loud roar in response, that paired with his flaring wings and fire rising in the mouth made several Hydra soldiers backstep. "Let my friends go," he began, smoke rising out the corners of his large mouth, "and I might go easy on you." He didn't even care for the handful of armed guards surrounding him, his eye fixated on the demi.

"I have a different idea. Why don't you revert back, kneel down, and pledge your service to me. I could use another pet to fetch me dinner."

Dreadwing roared and opened his mouth, fire erupting out taking the form of a orb and hurtling at him. Loki deftly smiled and tapped his staff on the ground. When the fire made contact it exploded around him, and a blue shield could be seen. "Such a primitive attack, you should try harder." He laughed again.

"Easy for you to say. You never attack anyone, too lazy to do it yourself?"

He laughed, "Ha, hardly. I do however prefer not to get dirty in your ground. That's why I have them." From either side of the dragon Peter and the Soldier began to charge. Dreadwing shifted and turned sideways to face Peter, meanwhile he swung his tail at the Soldier knocking him back into a nearby jet. Peter shot a web at Dreadwings wing and used that as leverage to pull himself up and try to deliver a strike to his jaw. It connected with a loud crack and caused the titan to stagger sideways a few steps. Peter landed back on the ground with the gears to his exo-suit whirling.

Dreadwing began to shake his head side to side, his jaw feeling very sore. "I've had enough of this, come on! Hit me with everything you got!" He roared and flared his wings. Just then Peter shot his electric webbings and several other Hydra agents began shooting their own guns along with a quinjets shooting at him too. He was quickly covered by a cloud of dark smoke as all one could hear was a slowly fading roar.

Twilight was screaming. Two simple letters that began stretching into the longest no anyone had ever heard. Runner was watching in defeat as sparks began to circle around the area his friend was standing. Suddenly, all the shooting stopped.

For once since the fighting began, there was silence. No gunshots, no one screaming, no one barking orders. Just silence. The smoke still lingered, and suddenly a wave of fire came bursting out like a crescent, knocking away the jets and sweeping Hydra agents off their feet if they weren't already on fire.

The smoke began to dissipate, and from it Dreadwing was standing, rocks slowly crumbling off his body where he had been shot at though some of the heavier bullets still left their marks on his scales. "Time for that bad idea," he muttered as he dragged his claws into the helicarrier. Fire began to rupture out the cracks in the deck.

"Ha, this is truly fascinating. Are you trying to blow up the ship?" Loki mused as he walked closer to him. "What about your friends?"

Dreadwing looked dead at him, "They'll make it off by then I'm sure."

"Oh, how sure are you?" He made a gesture to his side. All of the Neo Avengers were on their knees with guns to their heads with only Twilight standing, knife against her neck in the metal hands of the Winter Soldier. "Now, I'm not a mind reader...well, only partly, but I think if this ship goes up in flames then, so will they."

Dreadwing looked at his team, and then to Twilight. He knew she would die if he kept on going. They all would. He didn't want their deaths on him, he didn't want _her_ death on him. He took his claws out of the deck and the fires subsided.

"Good boy," Loki said, "Now go back to your human form-or whatever you do- and hold your arms out."

Reluctantly he growled in compliance and slowly shifted back into his human form, and fixed his jacket. His face was covered in cuts and one could only assume his body was worse. He didn't speak at all, instead he just watched as two hydra agents walked over to him and put large metal cuffs on his wrists with red robotic like linings.

Runner observed as his friends were all given special cuffs and then get taken away with black bags over their heads. They were all lined up in a single file line about to board a jet when Loki stopped him. "You have good heart. There could be a good spot for you in my little organization I have here."

Runner slowly turned his head to the God. "I'd rather endure whatever sick, twisted punishment you can throw at me."

Loki looked past him and shrugged. "Suit yourself." He nodded to the Hydra agents who threw a bag over his head next, and then a sharp pain hit the back of his neck.

Her had no idea how long he has out for but when he woke back up it was inside the jet. The bag was removed from his head, and he saw everyone had theirs taken off as well. To him they seemed pointless, in the jet there were no windows so he couldn't tell where they were, and his perception of time was all but gone. It could have been minutes or hours for him. He looked over to where the rest of his team was sitting, each of them had two armed guards beside them, and then another group was watching over them from the front and rear of the craft. Most seemed concerned with Allen who wasn't even in his half-dragon form. He didn't even move, it was as he was carved in stone. His eyes were shut, and Alex could have sworn that he was sleeping. Stephanie and Veronica were also pacified it seemed. Stephanie was sitting silent, her headphones broken in half. All the Hydra agents were wearing masks over their mouths, so whenever they tried to order her around she just frantically shook her head. He couldn't even begin to imagine how bad it has trying to understand what they were all saying. Her sister Veronica was trying to help her with sign language but her hands were bound also making some of the gestures hard. Eddy was struggling with his but the more he tried to move the more his bindings tightened around his hands, and it seems his legs were shackled also.

After what seemed like forever the plane suddenly shifted and began to slow down. Before Alex could say anything he was hit in the gut with a gun and a black bag was thrown over his head again. _Great this scare tactic._

He was walked, if you could even call it that since it was more of him walking while being dragged, off the jet onto grass. He could only wish the rest of his team was behind him and they weren't being separated. He took a couple steps and the sound of grass crunching underfoot was shifted to metal clangs and the whirring of gears soon began to rise. Suddenly a loud bang called out behind him, and he could feel himself being forced onto the ground, but it wasn't the guards. The force that was moving him almost was the same sensation that was kin to that of being on an elevator. His suspicions were confirmed when it came to a sudden halt, and a loud dragging noise began to ring in their ears before he was forced to a knee as the bag was taken off his head. He looked behind first and saw the rest of his team inside the complex also. Glancing around he noticed the base was immensive in size, even at the entrance making him wonder where exactly he was.

Loki was standing in front of them with a smug grin on his face. "Last chance to join us, or spend the rest of your lives here in this hole like _vermin_ deserve."

No one said anything which caused the God to groan. "Very well, have it your way. We have...accommodated each cell to suit you each." He looked over to Allen. "But I have a different idea for you I think you'll like. All you have to do is join."

Allen slowly turned his head from looking down to looking up at him, "You almost broke my jaw," he said painfully, "Piss off."

"Guess those brutes didn't do their jobs right then," Loki sighed, "Maybe later you'll change your mind." He gave a nod to the guards and they all started to move deeper into the complex. The amount of armed guards, scientists, and engineers still working on the base was uncountable the further they went into the base. The trip into the base was filled with multiple twists in turns, no doubt them trying to confuse the rest of the avengers in case they were trying to memorize the route they took. Eventually they reached a corridor and the group halted. To the right was a dark room without any lights but as soon as one of the guards pressed a button the room light up.

 _ **Enter story change: Neos are held prisoners for some time, after a couple days Dreadwing is taken out to follow with other story arch**_

The heavy metal doors shut and each one of them was guided into a hallway filled with clear, see through room. The doors seemed very advanced and looked like they were designed to contain everything imaginable. Stephanie and Veronica, much to each other's disappointment, were separated and places into two different cells. Eddy was shoved into his, and Runner was led down to the end of the hallway where his cell was. "This isn't even the VIP room, so enjoy," one of the guards laughed before hitting him in the back of the leg and shoving him inside. The door shut before he could even stand with each of the guards laughing at him. The room itself was only a few feet in either direction, and only had a bed with a thin mattress on top. He slowly moved and sat down looking around at his team. Each were pacing or sitting now also, each lost in what to do. He sighed, thinking he failed them. He was at a lost of what to do, but he knew he had to do _something_. He glanced around and saw Dreadwing laying down on his bed and closing his eyes. "How can be so calm?" He wondered to himself aggravated that he wasn't doing trying to do anything. Alex fell back against his bed and stared at the bright white ceiling. _Focus Alex. You have time. You can think of something._

Time was something they all had on their hands now.


	10. Chapter 10: Belly of the Beast

Four days. Four long days of sitting in silence and eating the bare minimum to stay alive. Fours days of watching his teammates slowly lose their minds to their boredom. He at least was trying to concentrate on his own powers but nothing seemed to be working. He chalked it up to the fact that the cells they were in had some type of barrier preventing their powers from being used. The bright lights rarely were turned off, and if they were it was to confuse them into thinking it was night. Allen knew better and was doing his best to keep track of the time based on their food schedules and guard rotations checking up on them.

In what he assumed to be the afternoon of day five the cells doors opened. Everyone stood up and turned to the door expecting food. All except Allen. _Too early for food. More gloaters._ He began to notice during the day some guards would harass them, but mostly the female members. He found it to be petty, and thought it was since he beat the other Hydra leader in the attack on the helicarrier. Instead they approached his tiny see through box and tapped on the wall. "Stand back, hands behind your back," one of them commanded.

Allen turned his head to the guard and very slowly turned in his bed, planted his feet on the ground, and stood up before folding his arms across his chest. "Close enough?"

"Yeah, sure." One of the guards quickly pulled open the door and another grabbed a gun out of his waist holster and shot him. The dart landed in Allen's leg, tensing his muscles and forcing him to take a knee. Grunting in pain he quickly pulled the dark out, but not before one of the guards bashed his head with the butt of his gun. They quickly snapped on the same cuffs and grabbed each of his arms before pulling him to his feet. "Start walking, lizard." Two more guards arrived in the room as he bowed his head down and began to walk away.

Allen walked in silence as him and four guards surrounding him in a square followed Loki. He wished he could transform and burn the whole place down, but somehow his powers were being restricted by the cuffs around his wrists. Loki was rambling along, something about 'world domination' and 'giving this world the god it deserves'. To Allen it went in one ear and out the other as he tried to figure out some way out of the restraints and out of the base. The space around the halls was large enough for him to fit in his full form, which brought the question why was the roof so high up? Even if he wanted to ask he couldn't. His lower jaw still felt broken and every movement he made caused some degree of pain.

Loki seemed to take notice, "Ah, yes that's why you're so quiet, your jaw! I can fix it for you if you join us."

Allen let out a snarl that, even in his human form, was still enough to make the guards all turn and draw their weapons.

"And what must I give in return?" he asked sarcastically as he stared down the God.

Loki let out a small grin as he gripped his staff and pointed it at him. "Everything." He looked to the guards and gave one of them a nod. He approached Allen and took the cuffs off and quickly back stepped, keeping his weapon trained.

"Fine, alright sure. have a contract for it?" Allen asked rubbing sore wrists.

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Contract? Fine I suppose I can give you one if you truly want one."

"You know I don't intend on signing it right? It's just you guys have no good toilet paper." His hands turned into claws while scales began to climb up his body. "That was a stupid move for someone who thinks he is so smart."

Loki sneered, "Actually, it's so I can do this," He fired off a blast of blue energy that hit Dreadwing square in the chest. He fell to his knee dazed and gripped his head. Loki smiled and began walking forward. "Now then, the real work can begin," he smiled satisfied that his mind control worked. He lowered a hand down to him, "Now then, will you lend me your aid?"

Allen slowly raised his head and looked up at the man. His eyes flickered blue and he grabbed the god's forearm, "Yes. I am." He spoke emotionless. He stood up, and Loki smiled gleefully. He went to turn around but discovered his arm was still being gripped.

"You can let go now."

Allen didn't respond but instead repeated. "Yes. I am." His eyes flashed orange as scales began to slowly cover his body again. "Now I can get to work." He held his other hand close to himself as orange fire began to gather. Then the energy was released. A ring of orange appeared around him that quickly filled the room, knocking everyone over. Loki frustrated looked at him as he tried to get up, "How? That spell should have worked!"

Allen grimaced as he tore off his prison shirt, revealing the rock shield on his chest that slowly crumbled. "You really should wipe your boots off on the carpet when you walk in, it's not good to track _dirt_ in from _outside_." Loki tried firing another bolt of blue energy but a quick flap of the wings and he dodged above it. "Nice try, I'll see myself out now." He quickly charged forward knocking him down the door and rolling forward, then continued off in a sprint.

The guards stood up and began to give chase with Loki yelling at them, ordering another to sound the alarm. Shortly thereafter a loud siren was ringing in all the hallways with dozens of armed personnel beginning to line the halls.

He didn't want to risk going into his full form and then finding a hallway he couldn't enter so for now he remained in his half dragon form while running, trying to find a power station, or anything remotely close to power. He looked at a nearby wall and began to drag his claw along the side, fire being left in the deep grooves that he created.

 _Time for that really bad idea to finally work out._ He looked around and began to follow some signs, pipes, anything that looked important, hoping one of them would lead to a power supply or something linked to power. He turned down a hallway and noticed something. Normally a display case would be insignificant, but this had it's own twist to it. A shield was inside, and not just any. It was blue, with red accents and a white star in the center. Next to it was a hammer. He walked through the doorway and into the hallway next to the trophy case. Darkened cells lined the halls, and the lights were off also making it completely dark. He held up his hand and a flame appeared in his hand. The cells weren't empty, and the occupants weren't just any prisoners.

The words barely escaped him. "Avengers…" Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanova, even Bruce Banner and Clint Barton. they were all here. They each had white fatigues on and were pale and looked sickly, as if they received even less food than the rest of the Neo-Avengers had. He guessed that the cell walls were one way, since none of them turned to look at him as he passed by. He walked back to the wall and pressed a large red button.

Suddenly the lights popped on and everyone jumped to their feet. "Who are you? You don't look like a standard Hydra thug."

"Believe it or not, I'm the rescue party." He approached the closest cell and began to inspect it. "Hmm, don't think I can brute force it Cap...You know where a power source might be?"

Barton rapped his fist on his cell wall, "Yeah, I found one when I tried to sneak in. I'll tell you what I know."

Allen quickly moved over and began to make a mental map based on what Barton was telling him. They were both cut off when shouting drew their attention. "Crap, gotta go! I'll be back for you, trust me!" he called out before turning on his heel and quickly exiting the room. A pair of guards were unlucky enough to be in his way as he made his escape and were dealt with before they could report their position. He met some resistance but they weren't too much. Scattered pockets of guards occasionally road blocked him but it was easy since they were firing non-lethals at him. _Guess Loki doesn't want me to spoil. His mistake._ Soon enough, he reached a door marked with a giant symbol that looked like a generator. "Guess this is my stop."

He pried open the door with his hands and took a step in. The doors immediately shut behind him and locked him in. Before him a giant swirling generator with arcs of lightning shooting out from it. He took a step toward it but stopped short when the door opened behind him.

"So you trapped yourself in a corner. That was easy," Peter said walking through, accompanied by two heavily armored Hydra guards.

Dreadwing slowly began to back up, and placed his hand on the generator. A slight hissing noise came from a thin string of lightening connecting his scaled palm to the power source. "Well I figured it was time I stop running and finally fight." The bit of lightning sparked brighter and a larger stream hit him,a electricity race throughout him. The heat began to surge through his body and it began to glow dimly orange. "Oh, that felt good." He let out a small roar and shot off a stream of fire towards the three.

The two guards moved forward slightly and held out their arms. Shields folded out of their gauntlets and blocked the fire, making it flow around them while protecting the evil Spider-Man. Peter pushed them aside and shot webbing at his mouth, sealing it shut.

Dreadwing growled and then unfolded his wings, charging forward at them. He knocked down the guard on the left but when he turned he turned to hit Peter next he just shot another web, sending him flying back and sticking his wings to the wall.

"Loki said he had high hopes for you. But now he's very disappointed that his hospitality has been returned with such betrayal."

"Heh, don't I have to be on his side first, in order to betray him?" He let out a snarl and then slowly began to revert back to his normal form. "So I assume I'm not getting a slap on the wrists for this?"

Peter shot another webbing that stuck him to the wall, follow by an electric shock. Dreadwing let out a pained cry and his head hung down now, the webbing still holding him upright. The gears of Peters exosuit began to whirl, a metal extension wrapped around his right hand. "You really better hope hope the first one knocks me out," Allen growled right before he felt a pain in his jaw.

He doesn't know what happened afterward, but he awoke sore in a large room. Loki stood before him with his signature grin. "Tck, tck tck. Now why would you go and do that."

Allen laughed, "Yeah, you know, I didn't do anything. You're the one who assume everything."

Loki bursted out laughing, "Oh no. Everything went according to plan." He gave a small nod and several screens appeared around the room. Each of them was showing Allen's team members. Their prisons were now much more different. Alex was in a bright room, and by the way he was gripping his head it must have been loud in there. Stephanie was in an all black room, and frantically looking around, trying to find something, anything really but seemed completely lost. Her sister Veronica was in a similar predicament, but she was banging on the wall trying to call out to her sister, doing her best to try and communicate with her but failing.

Eddy was in a room with water filled up to his bed, and a bright light shining on him too. When he saw Rosette he could feel his body heating up in anger. She was hanging with two chain hooks in both of her wings keeping her suspended a foot off the ground. Even though they weren't extended, his own wings ached as if he was in pain.

"You…." He snarled. "Your monster!" He roared and charged at Loki, his form changed and now in his full dragon form he shot fire straight at the demi. It phased straight through him.

"Now that was also a mistake," the image of Loki sneered. "You see, to your so called, 'allies' now, they think you betrayed them. Between your new jaw, and you being the reason they're in the special care cells, they think you just up and betrayed them for the better cause."

Dreadwing snarled, "Yeah. Great," he said sarcastically, "So then what are you doing here with me?"

"Well the plan was to get you to turn, but that looks like it isn't going to happen." Loki sighed, not ever moving from his position. "So we're going to lock you up also."

That only gestured a laugh from the dragon. "Yeah, you think a coffin like this is going to hold me?"

"Oh this isn't a coffin. It's an ice box." Suddenly the walls shifted and a blue mist began to seep into the room. The temperature suddenly began to drop, going lower and lower every second. Dreadwing shook his head and then began to spray a wave of fire at the walls. "Oh, no more of that also." His image grinned as electricity began to spark across the floor, stunning the giant. He fell down as his whole body began to tense up, and he couldn't walk anywhere. A pair of guards in hazmat like suits came running out as something was lowered from the ceiling. He was forced to watch as they placed a large metal muzzle around his head, and locked it shut. Without saying another word the guards left, and the image of Loki dissipated. He couldn't move his jaw even if to try and use his mouth to breath. Instead his nostrils flared with each heave as the cold began to settle in on his scales. It would take all of his concentration to keep his body heat up, but he knew he had his trap lay. Each carving in the wall he made weakened the base and allowed more to be exposed to the dirt. He had to focus everything he had into trying to use the grooves he made in the power room to destroy the generator, but couldn't focus himself. His mind was racing with the fates of his friends. He moved his eyes to the TV screens trying to glimpse at what his teammates were going through, but they were vanishing. The monitors shut off one by one, and then he was in darkness. He closed his eyes and began trying to channel the earth. He reached deep down as far as he could go, repeating the same message in his head. _Are you listening? I need a favor._

Two days. At least, that's how long Alex thought it was. The brightness and sounds dimmed down during certain hours, but only for 30 minutes at most and the times when it shut off were random. This time was different though. It was off for much longer. He looked around his cell when all of a sudden the door opened. Cautiously he approached, and peeked outside. No one was there. He stepped outside and closed the door. Alarms were sounding across the whole base, and the lights were much dimmer than normal, with red flashing lights around each corner. He quickly ran to each of the cells, opening the doors and helping his team walk out. Veronica and Stephanie each embraced each other the moment they were outside, and Eddy tried looking around for Max who was locked in a nearby dog cage. They each formed a circle stretching, asking each other what happened, but also where two of their team members were. "Where's Allen and Rosette?"

Turning to the door they realised something that raised red flags to all of them. The door quickly slid open and everyone raised their fists ready for a fight. A blonde wearing a brown leather jacket, and torn wings quickly held up her hands, "Hey hey wait, just me. Got you all a present." She unslung a dark green duffle bag and dropped it on the ground.

Their equipment. All on the ground in a each grabbed their gear and put their outfits over their prison outfits.

Veronica was the first to ask something they were all thinking about. "Where's Allen?"

Alex didn't answer immediately. The exchange he had with Loki before they were all locked up made it seem like they were betrayed. "I don't know."

"Well," Rosette began, "For some reason about twenty minutes ago I felt the hooks holding me suddenly drop me. Not only that, but my cell door opened." She looked at everyone, "I tried opening the cell doors but they wouldn't budge."

"So how did you get out?" Eddy asked skeptical. "Allen let you out? Give you a special pass since the two of you are Hydra buddies now?"

"Hey I didn't have to get you your stuff back! As for how I got out, I don't know. I figured shutting off the power would fix it but someone beat me to it."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean half the thing is melted away." She looked slightly to the ground, "Allen was trying to help us, but the fire that was left there wasn't normal. It was slow and not as hot as normal. I think that's why it took so long for it to work." She glared at Eddy who still gave an air of disbelief. "It wasn't him!"

He scoffed in return. "He's the reason we were in there."

Veronica shook her head, "Who else can melt anything in our unit?"

"How do you know it wasn't me?"

"Because you aren't taking all the credit and being a glory hog."

He growled, "Whatever you say girly."

"We have to find him." Rosette spoke now turning to Alex.

"We need to leave," Eddy countered. "We know where this place is, we can always take a trip back."  
"What if they pack up and leave?" Stephanie quipped.

"Then who cares?"

Everyone started to argue at that. Complaints about taking up a base full of highly trained and deadly Hydra agents, about honor, but mostly about the right thing.

Alex was silent the whole time, but looked confused when he saw Rosette walking away. "I'm going," she began, "I'll go alone if I have to." Her wings twitched, each still had scratches, tears, and there were two large holes in each. She looked broken and beaten, but still wasn't going to leave with someone else still missing. Everyone was silent after that. Alex walked next to her.

Stephanie bowed her head slightly before running next to Alex's side. Veronica soon followed after her..

Eddy scoffed. "Really? You're all going to charge in there without a plan, to maybe save one person? _Why?_ "

For Alex it was one simple answer. Even if it was a pointless mission, he knew what he had to do. "We're a team. We don't give up on anyone. And we don't leave anyone behind."

Eddy sighed. "Guess there's no changing your mind's." He walked over to Alex, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck." Without saying anything he whistled to his dog, and walked past everyone else.

Rosette didn't know how or why but she was leading the charge looking for Allen. The only explanation she could think of was that she knew first hand what Hydra does to break someone. She didn't want it to happen to him. She wouldn't let it happen to _anyone_ ever again. The base was massive, and no doubt she was lost but that didn't stop her. She knew how these bases worked, and she knew the type of clues to look for. Looking around she noticed the count of guards increasing. That could either mean they were getting to the central hub, or close to Allen's cell. The group reached another rotunda like area filled with guards.

"Twilight, we'll hold them off, keep going and get Allen!" Alex shouted as he began to run at the guards followed by the rest of the team, each using their own technique to fight off the waves of guards. Runner had found some batons and began to club guards as he moved aside them. Wave and Whistleblower were each using their mutant powers to drop Hydra agents forcing them to howl and grip their heads. Rosette simply spread her wings, as painful as it was, and flew over them all. She felt bad for leaving them all behind, but knew they could handle themselves. She landed a good distance away and was about to continue before she noticed a nearby door. Something was off though, it almost looked like there was frost on it. Gingerly stepped forward she pressed her hand on a nearby touchpad, and the door slid open. A rush of cold air greeted her.

"What is this, the meat locker?" Cautiously stepping into the room the door slid shut behind her, leaving her alone with various computers and sliders before her. On the far wall was a glass screen leading to a completely black room. She approached the computer station and began looking at all the assorted switches and levers. One button was white, and steadily pulsing on the control console. She could see her breath when she exhaled, and pressed down on the button until she heard a faint click. Several large bangs resonated from the room behind the glass. Bright lights came into effect finally illuminating the chamber before her. There was a faint blue mist with a large dark figure in the center of the room, chained and muzzled like a dog lay at the center of the room lay the dragon she was looking for. Frost clung to the wall, and icicles hung off his body. His eyes were closed and he wasn't even moving. "Oh no…" She quickly tried to push some of the sliders, reading what some of the notices said and doing her best to reverse it all. Eventually the room began to stop spewing the cool mist, but the dragon didn't even stir. The temperature of the room was almost absolute zero, was he...dead?

"Stay right there! Show me your hands!" She froze in her spot and slowly raised her hands, turning around. Two Hydra guards stood before her, weapons trained. One approached her as another grabbed his radio, "CP, intruder trying to free the wyvern, request-" he was interrupted as a blast of fire shoved him aside, and a leather boot crushed his radio. The other guard turned and was quickly set ablaze.

"Eddy?"

His head was a skull and on fire, with a dog at his side, "Who do you think?"

A growl drew both their attention as the rattling of chains could faintly be heard, followed by a rumble. "Allen!" Rosette quickly threw open the door and walked into the room. It was still freezing her to the bone. Doing her best not to focus on it she quickly approached the behemoth and moved her hand around the restraint on his head, slowly unfastening it and dropping it on the floor. "Allen?" She tried patting his head. "Allen?"

He shifted slightly. His voice was low and strained. "Fi…" He rolled his head, "Fi...re…" His eyes partly opened, the normal orange glow was dim.

Eddy stepped into the area and Dreadwing looked right at him. "I don't think-"

"Just try it!" Rosette screamed, "He looks like he's going to die, you have to at least try to help." She held onto the dragon's snout, fingers wrapped around one of his many horns as if her grip would have slipped, she would fall. Eddy let out a small nod, and then held his hands open. Fire formed in each palm.

It seemed Eddy didn't even need to do anything, the fires immediately started to snake from him over to Dreadwing. It began to move across his scales, and dissolve into his body. He let out one long breath then slowly exhaled. They both waited. And waited. And waited, but nothing happened, and the growing silence made each second seem longer.

Suddenly a sharp breath gave them hope again.

Slowly starting to rise, Dreadwing let out a low growl and twisted his body side to side shaking some of the ice off his body. He brought his claws off the ground and stretched each before raking them against the cold metal, and for the first time in a while, opened his mouth letting some of his bones crack. "Now would be a good time to go," he rumbled, and charged forward. The wall cracked and heaved as he burst through, roaring in defiance.

Rosette followed him with Eddy in tow. The two called out to the giant and lead him to the others. "I found a way out," Eddy began, "Let's go get the others and leave before we start to overstay."

"I can't," Dreadwing began as he turned down a different hall, "There're some things I have to do first." His thunderous stomps led him swiftly ran down a hallway before the ceiling grew too low and forced him to switch. Back in his his half-dragon form he felt a great surge of energy from Ghost Riders fires. One he didn't intend to waste before some type of crash came. As much as he wanted to leave he still had a mission to complete. He had a general idea of where they were, he just had to find them again.

Four guards stood in front of him. Their backs were turned and they were rushing no doubt to guard the organization's most prized prisoners. He used this to his advantage for a surprise attack. He jumped on the back of the guard trailing slightly behind, cracking it and rolling forward. He spread his wings, and bashed both the second and third guards into the wall. The last guard finally managed to turn to face him, but Dreadwing simply turned aside, knocking the gun out of his hand and wrapping his tail around his neck. He lifted him in the air slightly, and when he stopped squirming, he released his grip and dropped him to the floor. As he passed each cut he made in the wall several stands of rock and dirt flowed to him, slowly forming his armor but more importantly his weapon. He didn't know if it was enough to get a full sword going, and if not he still had his other fighting style.

He kept running and took a hard left turn. Ahead of him was the display case once more. He began with a running start, pulled his fist back, and smashed through the glass, then quickly turned aside and used his other fist to break through the metal door sending it skidding down the walkway where cells lined the wall. He bashed the control panel on the side and the room light up with each door opening. "Avengers," he began, as they all stepped out, "you're not done yet."


	11. Chapter 11: Reunited

_Where do they keep coming from?_ Alex lead his small group around the base, trying to find a way out. Hydra guards were at every twist and turn, trying to stop them but instead wound up being a minor annoyance. The base lights were still dim in this area, and yellow and red flashing lights were their only indication of where any exit was. They finally reached the end of one hallway and found a large blast door that looked straight from star wars.

"Wrong way," Wave sighed as she began to turn around. She stopped short when a line of guards had appeared before them. "Alex…"

He turned around and saw the unit before them. Slowly each of the other Neo-Avengers began to take notice.

"Prisoners," one of the guards began, "Go back to your cells, and you will not be harmed."

"Somehow I doubt that," Whistleblower remarked as she stood her ground. Runner remained silent, glaring at each of the guards behind their masked faces and helmets.

"Sir, we found them at the entrance to sector seven, bringing them in now." Two of the soldiers began to move forward and grabbed a pair of the cuffs each of them were forced to wear on the way to the base. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back," the leader said in a loud voice.

"What's the play Runner?" Whistleblower asked as the guards got closer.

Runner shifted his view, then allowed his lips to curl. Just then the two guards were knocked to the side after a whirling noise followed by a blue beam of energy coming from a side hall. Everyone immediately crouched on the ground wondering what just happened. The other guards were just as stunned and quickly turned to the side, but each fell down after a large metal like object bounced between each of their heads, then went right back down a hallway.

Alex slowly rose up on his feet, "But...how?"

Stepping into the main hall, Iron Man looked at the group. "Guess we're even on the rescue thing huh? Well I mean. You didn't mean to rescue us, and you were caught here, but we're all leaving none the less."

Captain America sighed at Iron Man's but turned to address the group, "you guys alright?"

Runner was stunned. _They were here the whole time?_ "How?" he said blankly.

Thor stepped forward, "Loki tricked us and lured us into a trap. He has a new weapon, one that we were never expecting. We must leave before it finds us."

"It? What is 'it'?"

Dreadwing fell down from the rafters above them, landing on the back of a guard who was reaching for the radio. He was in his human form, but his scales covering his arms and legs were a mix between a light shade of blue and the normal steel like color. His wings had a subtle orange glow to them, and his eyes burned bright. "The guard dog. Loki isn't the only Norse God paying a little visit to our world."

"Who's the 'guard dog'?" Runner asked looking around for any kind of barking dog running at them.

"Let's hope we don't find out," Thor began, "For if we do, we won't stand a chance against it."

"Good thing I have a way out of here then." Eddy turned around and began to start off running down an adjacent hallway, "Exit is over here, let's go before it gets fortified!"

Everyone began to follow the Ghost Rider down the base again, occasionally running past guards and knocking a few over, but never daring to stop. Alex noticed that the path went from a low hanging roof to high again, and that's when they heard it. A loud roar, almost deafening shook the halls as a series of howls followed after it. He glanced over to Dreadwing, who looked like he was resisting an urge to issue his own challenge cry. "We need to leave, NOW!" He hissed as he threw his hands up in an arc. The ground before them jutted out and blocked off several different paths leading their way.

A new sense of urgency rushed everyone as they began to run as fast as they could to where Ghost Rider was leading them. Finally they neared the entrance. Runner was right in assuming it was a elevator as a long pillar was on the far end of the room with a large disc in the center surrounded by metal fencing going up before it disappeared into the ceiling. The area was immense, guards, artillery, vehicles, everything seemed to be here. "Must be the main drop off point," Cap said, "They load everything onto the platform and ship it down or up. Must connect to some sort of garage and hangar somewhere, I can't imagine taking a tank onto an elevator."

"Seems big enough for one," Iron Man brought up as they huddled behind walls and crates to prevent themselves from being seen. Several dozens of guards stood between them and their only known way out. "Not going to be easy getting past all the guards."

Dreadwing let out a low growl as he faced the hallway they came from. "Well someone come up with a plan now or we won't be able to leave." His orange eyes were fixated on something in the dark as his clawed fingers curled into fists.

"We could charge them," Iron Man shrugged.

"Yeah but look how many there are," Captain America sighed, "I don't want to risk the new recruits." He looked back to them briefly before turning forward again.

Runner quickly moved beside Iron Man, "We can handle ourselves." He allowed himself a smile, "We were formed to save you after all."

Cap clasped him on his shoulder, "Alright then. Let's see if you guys are really Avengers Material."

Jensen sighed as he sat on a crate. In a large room with nothing to do, he found counting the Hydra Logos on the wall was the most interesting thing to be. His buddy Adam was walking in front of him sighing. _That makes 15_. "Jeez," Jensen began, "I wonder what organization we're working for," he joked gesturing to all the logos on the wall.

Adam let out a small laugh, "Yeah, guess it's suppose to appeal to the narcissistic big heads that built this place." A slight shimmer drew his attention to a pile of wooden crates near the hallway. "Hey Jen, you see that?" He heard a groan from behind him, "No I'm serious I swear there was…"

He turned around and saw he had been knocked out with a redhead sitting where he just was. "You might want to turn your attention that way," she grinned as a large metal shield hit the side of his head sending him flying in the opposite direction as the other Hydra Agents finally took notice of the escaped prisoners, and began to take cover behind several boxes and fire back. Hawkeye however was already in the rafters, and launched a concussive arrow at one group. He hit a remote detonator and the boxes burst, sending weapon parts, rations, and knocked out agents in all directions. Soon enough everyone began to launch into the fight, Captain America using his shield, Runner engaging in hand to hand combat, Wave and Whistleblower each tag teaming with their abilities, and Thor hammering people with Mjolnir. The only two not fighting were Bruce, who was asked to stay back upon much protest, and surprisingly Dreadwing. _Something's wrong. He wouldn't miss a fight._ Alex had thought, but when he heard the howl again he knew what he was waiting for.

He was in another vision. This one was slightly different though. It wasn't like he was watching it from the sidelines, it felt like he was _in_ the vision. The fields were green, and the town was small, and crudely built. The men had on hats with buckles, and the women wore brown and black dresses. He wasn't one of them. He was tied to a wooden pole, hands bound behind with rope and situated above some hay and logs of wood. The village people weren't going about their daily business. No, they all stood in watch, angry at him, or whoever it was he was seeing the vision through. "Margery of No Man and No Family," one of them began, "You have been found guilty of witchcraft and associating with the devil. Your head grows his horns, and you can change to be him whenever you so please, destroying what you like." The man held a torch in his right hand, "Have you any last words?"

Allen didn't talk, but the person he was possessing did. "Well not really," he could feel himself smile, "So much for a small quiet town to visit. Next time I come to this country I'll remember not to visit Salem."

"There will be no 'next time'. You will burn for your sins, and you will burn in hell."

Allen, or as he was in the memory Margery shrugged, "If you say so. Looks like you're the one burning, but with rage. Not me."

The man had had enough and placed the torch on some of the hay scattered around the wooden post. It didn't burn. _Am I not feeling it because I'm not here? Or is she not feeling it either?_

Several minutes past and he could tell everything was burning around him. The fire was burning the wooden post, the hay, and the ropes all in a giant blaze. _Is she...like me?_ A small chuckle made his vision shift, and now he was his own entity viewing the event. He could see who Margery was now, a woman in her late twenties with long red hair down to her shoulders, and a very imposing grin despite her seemingly frail appearance. Her His human form however slowly faded away as the ropes were cut, and the fires were quickly diminished. The towns people gasped, and Allen realised that their half-dragon forms were exactly alike, but hers was slightly taller. "Thanks for the boost," Margery said as he let out a pained cry. She hunched over and fell onto her knees, her body began to shake and convulse. The sound of bones snapping made some people turn away in horror, as others were calling out 'devil' and 'demon' and 'apostate'. Her steel like scales shimmered, and along his chest, neck and stomach they began to slowly glow red, but even after the glow vanished the scales remained the new color. Her wings folded, and the thin membrane between the bones on his wings began to turn from a tan like leather to an almost transparent light red. Her back arched, and several spikes jutted out of his spine, trailing from her upper back down to her tail where they shifted around the end, forming a mace, club, and sword like edges before shiting back under his scales. On his back however they remained. Her claws were sharper, and he looked at everyone. "Well I guess I should say thank you for the pick me up, but it's time I leave." With one flap of her wings she flew up into the air and disappeared into the clouds. Allen looked around him at the people staring up the sky. He turned to see what they were looking at but all of a sudden everyone looked like he was in a funhouse mirror maze just before the vision shattered.

Dreadwing growled as he made another rock wall in the hallway reinforcing the first wall he put. "Why didn't it work when it should have?" He moved his hands upwards and a third layer was added. _I absorbed the fire, why didn't I change?_ He looked over a ghost rider, the flaming head of his burning several Hydra agents as his dog ran rampant. _Maybe it was because I was weak and drained, or maybe his fire isn't the type I'm looking for._

The ground began to shake. "Dreadwing don't bring down this place, we're still in it!" Runner shouted as he began to fight the last remnants of guards.

Thor glanced over, "No. That's not the dragon." He looked at Dreadwing who held his hands outward, using everything he had to hold the hallway. "Ragnarok," he spat.

"What's ragnarok?"

There was another howl, and the walls each broke and a large figure sent Dreadwing flying to the opposite wall. A large black wolf stood in the middle of the area now, snarling at the joint Avengers group.

Thor immediately threw his hammer at the giant wolf who recoiled, and let out another loud howl, "Fenrir!" Once Thor said who it was everyone took the hint and began to run towards the elevator.

The giant wolf walked forward, each step covering more ground than any of them could cover. He swept one of his claws and sent several crates hurtling towards them. "Heads up!"

Each turned and began to move side to side, avoiding the heavy metal and wooden crates.

They all moved into the large circular disc that transported supplies up and down the elevator shaft, "Where's Dreadwing?" Twilight asked looking around.

The large wolf charged once more, but was knocked down, shaking the whole base. Dreadwing stood between them and the great wolf, and finally issued a loud challenging roar.

Fenrir replied in earnest, matching his volume with both his howl and his roar. "Hati, Skoll! Sokn!"

"It can talk?!"

"We need to leave now!"

"Too late," Thor uttered regrettably as two more howls were heard. Two more wolves, slightly smaller than Fenrir but still impressive, began to charge at the group. Whistleblower immediately took a step out, and began to use her sonic pitches to disorient the different wolves, who stumbled slightly before charging forward again. "Dragon, can you keep them off us?"

Dreadwing swinged his tail at one of the wolves, knocking him back to where Fenrir stood, but the other used the advantage to slip past him.

"Skoll, Sokn!"

The still charging wolf howled and shifted his charge. Now he went right for Whistleblower. Dreadwing snarled, issuing a challenge but it didn't seem to matter. He flapped his wings and flew towards the two, trying to intercept the wolf before it got to close.

"Veronica run!" Wave tried to run out to save her but Alex intervened, grabbing her by the side and holding her back. Dreadwing finally caught up and was at pace with the wolf, and turned into him to force him to change direction. By the time he had slammed Skadi, the wolf's paw already had extended out and sent Whistleblower into a crate. Dreadwing could smell the metallic scent she was leaking now and glanced over, noting huge gash marks on her body. Runner couldn't hold Wave back and longer as she pushed herself free and quickly ran over, with everyone else after her. Even Dreadwing found a new rage growing inside of him as he slowly paced in front of the wolf pack and placed himself between the three giants and the wounded girl. He glanced back noticing how quickly her life was leaking out of her.

"Eddy," Dreadwing began, "I want all the fire you can give me." He looked forward again, seeing the three wolves beginning to circle them.

"Are you crazy?" Ghost Rider shouted.

"Don't try to kill me, I just need to absorb the fire."

"This is a bad idea," he began, "How you going to get out?"

"I'm still working it out. Way I see it, someone has to get out, and someone has to keep them occupied."

He slowly nodded his flaming skull and held out his hands, "You better be right about this." Fire began to gather in his hands, and he unleashed a constant current at the dragon. Everyone watched as some asked for him to stop, but Twilight held them back. Dreadwing let out a roar as the flames began to travel up and around his body, his scales shimmering as he could feel himself changing. He felt stronger, and even grew slightly. His wings folded and shifted, his claws dug into the ground leaving long claw marks.

Dreadwing looked at Fenrir directly, each the same size. _I can fight him now, but not with the others at the same time._ "More!" Eddy gave a nod and yelled, the fire began to move around Dreadwing even more, keeping a blaze around him. He could feel his cuts being healed, and his energy restored.

Eddy finally fell back and reverted back to a normal person. He watched the flames engulf Dreadwing leaving only his silhouette, and then the flames burst outward. He was bigger now, his wings were longer with a small set of claws on each, "Everyone get on the lift and leave, I'll take care of these pups." Dreadwing roared a challenge again, much more powerful than before. They all nodded, Captain America picking up Whistleblower while Hawkeye and Blackwidow each used what they could to try and put pressure on her wounds. "You're going to pay for that," he growled as he dug his claws in the metal ground again, "I'll show you a real ragnarok"

"Oh I'm sure you can try." It was Loki's voice on the loud speaker, "My sons will gladly show you who the alpha is."

Dreadwing growled, his eyes burning orange with rage and his new found strength, "I'm willing to risk it. Are you?" he snarled at the wolves.

Fenrir took a step forward, "What do you see when you look around?" His voice was deep, and was like he was talking through gritted teeth while growling.

"A failed experiment, and a God who needs to be put back down."

Fenrir's spine chilling laughter filled the room, "When I look around," he began, looking past him and to his friends who just closed the metal gate to the lift, "All I see, are SHEEP!" He roared charging forward and going to move past him. Both wolves followed soon after him.

Dreadwing charged back, and the two collided heads, pushing against each other. Out the corner of his eyes he could see Skoll and Hati moving past him, "Not again!" He flared his wings and swept them forward, catching each of the two on the new claws he had on his wings and driving the sharp edges in, pushing them back.

The lift began to whirl and the metal platform began to rise. "I smell your fear," the great wolf snarled, "Out of my way! My prey await."

"First you need to get past me!" Dreadwing broke the deadlock by lifting his head up, then quickly bringing it back under the giant wolf smashing his chest and pushing him back. Fenrir slid backwards as Hati and Skoll both changed their tactics. Hati jumped on Dreadwings right side, trying to scratch claw and bite at his hide while Skoll jumped on his neck, doing the same. He roared in response, swinging his neck side to side to shake them off as Fenrir began his charge once more. He slammed into the dragon and sent him against the wall. "I," he clawed his face, "will," he slashes his side, "break," he bit down onto his neck and tossed him aside, "you!"

Dreadwing slid on the ground a few feet, and glanced at the elevator. It was finally out of view. _Good they're safe._ Each of the wolves began to circle around him now, each with red stained teeth and claws. "You can kill me. But you can't _kill_ me." _I still need more_ _power. I need that favor now!_

The ancient voice he heard at the X-Men's mansion called to him again. " _You are not ready for such power. To use it now will cause your entire being to change. This is how your ancestors have fallen in times past._ " Another vision of a dragon appeared in his mind, forming out of the fires engulfing his body.

 _I'll pay any price to save everyone. I need the power of the earth._

" _I will grant you this use once. But it will come at a cost. You have shown bravery, and honor. You will only get one pass. The next time you do this, the consequences will be much more costly."_

He closed his eyes, and felt something. "I have been on this earth for as long as you have, and each life I was in, I learned something new. How to survive, how to fight. In each life I learned something new." He took a breath, "You want to see what I just learned in this life?" The ground began to shake, gradually at first but then it increased. "You think _you're_ the end of the world?"

"I am death incarnate," the giant wolf said, "I am the fated end of the world, I'm the one who will fight Odin and win, then devour this world. I AM Ragnarok! The earth will shatter in my wake," he snarled again, "What chance does a puny lizard like you have against me?"

"Chance? I have every chance," Dreadwing laughed, "The ground doesn't move at your whim, it heaves at my torment," he began to move closer, "I will destroy you, Skoll, Hati, and anyone else that tries to destroy it." He snarled and the ground began to shake more violently, the rafters starting to fall around them. "I am the one who defended this world from all you pretenders. You think you're attacking me hurts?" The ground around him began to shift around, and rocks began to tumble into place as plates began to drag against the ground around him. They latched onto his legs, shoulders, wings, jaw, and tails covering them completely, forming longer, larger, and much sharper spikes. They circled around his claws, adding to the already immense damage they can inflict on the wolves "It only makes me more angry, my hatred burns through the cavernous depths." The rock began to situate on him, locking in place and briefly catching on fire. His scales shifted, going from their normal steel color to now a deep, dark red. "You want to fight me? Then come fight me." He flared his wings, his eyes glowing intensely. They seemed to burn with his own rage as he violently clawed the ground.

Both sides exchanged howls and roars before they all charged.

Dreadwing once again butted heads with Fenrir, each trying to push each other while snapping their jaws and scratching at each other. Fenrir backed off, and Hati charged again but was met only with Dreadwings spiked tail, cutting his head and sending him to the side. The ground shook with each step they took, and deep claw marks were left every time they moved. "You can not defeat me, lizard. I am a God!" Fenrir slowly began to grow in size, reaching the full height of the base, almost a third taller than Dreadwing. "You think you can defeat me?!" He bellowed.

"It was never about beating you," Dreadwing snarled as he dug his claws into the ground, fire spewing out beneath them as his eyes began to glow. "It was about delaying you." Fenrir roared realizing the fight was all a distraction. His own eyes began to glow, his mouth glowing red, and the ground starting to shake more violently. Dreadwing roared, and began to focus. The grooves he began to leave in the base began to leak lava into the complex, and he could sense it now.

"Let's see which of us is truly stronger!" Fenrir was howling, the earth beginning to heave around him, "Your Ragnarok," as he spoke, the earth around his claws tore open, fire soon engulfing his body, "Or my _**Cataclysm**_!"

The ground underneath them both erupted at the same time. The mountain shook, and the base began to collapse around them, but neither of the titans backed down. Skoll and Hati whimpered and began to run off, but Fenrir remained howling, determined to overpower his dragon adversary. Dreadwing was letting out his own roar as the flames snaked around his body, engulfing him in the fires of the earth as more of the base fell around him, and the ground cracked open all around them now. Explosions rocked the area as the magnitude increased. The whole world would feel this earthquake. They each released all the energy they had, and used it in one final head on collision at each other. But it all stopped when the base fell apart, and the mountain collapsed in on itself.


	12. Chapter 12: Fight Another Day

"Everyone get on the lift and leave, I'll take care of these pups." Dreadwing roared, much more powerful than before. Runner moved to the side and helped pick up Whistleblower as they moved onto the lift. The massive titans speaking to each other was the most bone chilling conversation he had ever heard. Once in the lift Captain America gently placed the injured Neo Avenger on the ground and let Black Widow and Hawkeye do their best.

"Dreadwing let's go!" Twilight yelled, but just as she tried to move out of the lift to help him a red metal arm pulled her back. The gate fell in front of her, and the lift was slowly starting to rise.

She struggled but Runner moved to face her, "Whoa, come on, look he knew what he was doing, I'm sure he has a plan." He glanced over his shoulder, noticing him using everything he had to hold back the pack of wolves after them. The giant one talked again, referring to him as sheep, and it felt like he was looking right at him. The dragon flared his wings but just before they could all see what he was doing the lift moved behind the rocky wall that the base was built around, going to the surface. Howls and roars could still be heard as the lift continued to climb for a minute or so before they finally reached the top and began to move out.

"Easy! She's lost a lot of blood!" He overheard Cap saying as he and Hawkeye picked her up again, "We need to get her to a doctor, right away, does anyone have a radio?"

"Nope."

"They took mine."

"I can scout again," Iron Man began, "See if there's a town nearby. That will help at least."

Rogers nodded, and Tony took up into the sky.

"Steve." It was Black Widow, her face looking more pale than the dying girl she was looking at.

"She'll make it. Get her in one of these Jeeps we need to hurry!" He climbed into one of the doorless cars and cracked the bottom open, starting to hotwire the car as Natasha and Clint put Veronica into the back and jumped in beside her, using torn bits of cloth to apply pressure to her wounds. It seemed everyone had reservations about going into any vehicle marked with the Hydra logo but no one wanted to waste any time arguing. They grouped off into fours and used scavenged keys, and carjacking skills to get the engines to roar to life. Steve's car was first in line and began to move in the direction Tony was flying off in with the rest of the Avengers in tow.

"We shouldn't have left him…" Twilight began. "He's still down there fighting!" Shaking her head she almost jumped out of the car into the air.

Hawkeye was there to stop her by pulling back down with a iron grip on her jacket. "He just busted all of us out. Us included. I'm sure he can handle whatever-" He lost the steering for a brief moment as the ground began to shake.

A loud thunderous boom rang out as the earth cracked, earth spiking out of the ground near the base before it started to all collapse down. A massive sinkhole was forming, starting from just behind of the lift was. Right where Dreadwing was. Some shouted to drive and they began to dart past trees and fallen branches, doing their best to not crash into a ditch or tree. But Twilight did something else. Going with her origional plan she jumped out of the car and took off running in the other direction, and when the earth below her fell, her wings carried her. She didn't know herself why she had to rush to the crater. More earth began to fall down and topple in on itself, but she still had to try. Why she had to look down to see the massive pile of rubble. Why she had to keep calling out for Allen to get up. Why she couldn't stop crying. Her vision became blurred and she felt light headed all of a sudden. She tried to shake it off, and did a couple circles around the area trying to find him. She kept getting dizzy and it was hard to focus.

After what seemed like an eternity of hovering above the giant hole she could hear a swoosh behind her. "Hey kid." It was robotic. Probably Iron Man. "I found a road leading to a small town a couple miles west of here. Couple people were wondering about the quake and where we were so we're trying to do some damage control."

"Is Veronica going to be safe at least?" Her voice was weak and shaking, filled with sadness over the lost of one teammate, and potentially another one.

Tony was silent, for a moment before turning around, "I'll show you the way, c'mon."

She looked into the crater one last time. Looking for any sort of life. Anything that might give her a glimpse of hope. Even a small stir in the rocks. Instead she was forced to leave the rubble, to try and help the teammate who still could be saved.

Natasha quickly burst through the doors of the hospital, yelling as loud as she can, "We need a doctor, now!"

Medical personnel and civilians alike turned their heads to the door, only to be turn away in shock and horror when they rest their eyes upon this poor girl bleeding from three large wounds in her torso and stomach. When they saw who was leading the girl in on a small, makeshift stretcher, they immediately cleared the way and a man in scrubs quickly ran to her. "Quick, follow me, she doesn't have much time," he said in a hurried voice as he began leading them through swinging door past swinging door. Other doctors slowly trickled in near the stretcher Alex and Captain America were carrying and began to place various wraps around the wounds and a breather on Veronica. Her skin was very pale, and her breath was ragged as they finally entered the operating room.

Loud voices and half-screams were drowned out by Stephanie's pained yells as she fell on her knees, pointing at her dying sister. Her chest stopped rising. The doctors quickly pushed everyone out of the operating room and closed the doors behind them, each of them could been seen scrambling in the room for various items. Most of them had blank stares, others paced back and forth. Stephanie had tucked her knees close to her and was crying with her head buried, and Alex kneeling besides her, doing his best to console seemed like minutes. Minutes seemed like hours, until they heard running footsteps approaching them. Tony had abandoned his armor and was wearing a normal black shirt once more with partly torn jeans, and slightly behind him was Rossette.

"What's going on?" She asked, fearing what her answer might be.

Steve was sitting in silence in a chair before standing up. "We….don't know." He turned and looked back at the door, and sighed."Did you find…" She already was shaking her head before he could finish his sentence. He gave a small nod and slowly turned to sit back down in the chair.

Rosette did the same and sat on a bench nearby Alex and Stephanie. She was still crying with Alex rubbing her shoulder slowly, and trying his best not to look at the door.

Waiting was the hardest thing to do. Rosette knew what waiting ment when she helped devise battle strategies. Constant what if questions racing through your head. The best of outcomes and the worst, with everything in between, all at once, gnawing at your thoughts.

Steve looked over at Stephanie who had slowed her crying though her eyes were still red and watery. "She's tough." He did his best to give her a reassuring smile. "She'll pull through."

She did her best to give him a nod, and a forced a smile.

Five minutes later Steve realised that what he said could have been the worse he could have spoken, He felt bad he had given her hop. Hope that her sister would survive. The doctor that emerged from the operating room said otherwise.

There wasn't any talking among the group. They had silently shuffled back to the main room, and any fans of the Avengers could tell now was not the time to ask for an autograph. Each had their own visible expressions of sadness and depressions. They were all trying to process everything.

Barton was the first one to speak up, and try to break the silence. "So. What's our next move?" He glanced around the room, hoping someone would speak up.

"We don't exactly have a move," Eddy said, "Our mission was to get you. As far as we know, that could have been our only mission."

A couple heads were turned when Tony sat up straight. "Well Fury isn't here." He tried to recompose himself. "It isn't his call to make."

"That's great tin-man, but we don't know what to do next," Eddy sighed, repeating himself.

"Well we know who did this; Loki and Hydra. We know they won't stop. We know there is another member of our team missing." He paused and looked at everyone, lingering slightly on the neo-avengers. "We know enough about we we have to do."

"If Allen were around he would have come to see us by now."

"What if he was hurt?" Rosette sighed, "He used a lot of energy back there, and who knows what that dog could have done to him."

"First we should try and find out where we are and where we can hide out for awhile, without endangering civilians." Ever the cautious and careful tactician, Steve spoke carefully not wanting further casualties.

"I'm cut off from Jarvis, so we'll have to do this the old fashion way. Armor is damaged so I'll have to make repairs." Tony looked around. "Alex and Rosette, why don't you go try and find out where we are?" The two both looked at each other and then slowly rose and exited the hospital.

"I'm going to go find someplace we can try to hide out in," Steve announced and then made his exit. Barton followed after him.

"I am going to return to Asgard and convince my father to help capture Loki." Thor grabbed his hammer and made his exit as well.

Bruce said he would stay at the hospital and try to help out a little Tony looked at Natasha a brief moment before exiting himself. She gave herself another moment before standing and walking away.

Rosette and Alex walked in silence for most of the time. They both were lost in thought and in their own worlds, but each tried their hardest to focus on the task at hand. "Well judging by the cold air, the nice nature like area and trees, not to mention everyone's accent, I'd say we were in England. Maybe North?" Alex approached Rosette after talking with a small group of people , "That and the fact that they told me." Her let out a small laugh, but it quickly faded after seeing Rosette still staring at the ground.

She heard what he said, but her mind was racing and the rough asphalt road was the most interesting thing to her as her head stayed looking down.

"Rosette?"

She was silent for a moment. "We just left him."

"There wasn't anything we could have done," Alex said softly.

"We could have helped!" she snapped.

"Yeah and then we would ALL be dead too!" He retorted. "How do you expect we could have helped him anyway?"

"We all could have taken down Fenrir!"

"Even he was struggling against him! He was in his dragon form, and at his strongest, he still could not fight and win. What chance do you think we had?!"

"Maybe if we all fought instead of running it would have been easier."

Alex was silent. He didn't know what he should say next. "Let's just...try to keep focus." With that he turned and began to walk off.

Rosette didn't speak for a long time as she stayed. All alone on the side of the road, she felt something slowly crushing her. An old feeling starting to eat away at her again. After another minute she started walking again. All she had now to focus on was the mission. It didn't matter what the mission some point she would get what she want though. Even if it was a small job against Hydra she would still be one step closer to knowing the truth, and getting revenge. She looked around and then spread her wings, taking off to the sky. She had to clear her head of a few things. Circling around the town a couple times, wondering what Allen would do in a situation like this. She noticed Steve Rogers running after Alex, and landed on a nearby building trying to listen in. Maybe he could help her.

"Hey, Runner was it?" Alex turned around and saw Steve approaching him.

"Oh, hey Cap. Just call me Alex, at least when we aren't fighting." He let out a small smile and nod, trying to lighten the mood which Alex nodded back to him, happy to see someone trying to move past it, or at least help him forget about everything for a moment.

"Alright then, Alex. You can just call me Steve then."

Alex let out a small laugh, "Alright, it'll take some getting use to though." The two began walking a few steps, patrolling around town and seeming to get to know the area.

"Me and Barton found a cabin not too far from here. Do you think you can help spread the word? I don't want to have these people in the crossfire if Hydra follows us here." Alex nodded in agreement with him, "See if you can find Tony then. I think he said he was working on his armor. Cabin is to the southwest, see if you can get them there before the sun sets."

Alex didn't even realise it but the sky had turned orange and the sun was slowly starting to disappear behind the various trees around them. _If I were working on a high-tech power armor suit where would I go…_ He began to walk around the small town after Steve went to go round up other people. He turned a corner and saw an auto body repair shop. "Guess it's a good a place as any to start." He began walking towards it and called out. "Stark?" Nothing. He could hear something like a blowtorch scorching metal coming from the garage and decided to investigate. Hearing a wrench hit the ground and moved past a half stripped car and saw Tony in the back corner working on his iron-man suit. It was badly damaged, but Tony still had managed to repair some of the giant metal armor. It was mostly red plated with gold and silver looking finishings to it. "Hey, Tony. Got some news."

The working man stood up and turned to face him. "We find Hydra?"

"No but we did fight a place to hide out. It's southwest in the woods about a mile or so." Alex tried to get a loot at the armor, and it wasn't the most glorious suit he had in mind. But still, the fact that he was still able to keep it running was a wonder.

Tony made an ah noise and then made a face that looked as if he was thinking about it. "Yeah. Right. I'll head over when I'm done here."

"Take your time, I'm sure that suit of armor of yours will be a big help with everything." Alex gave a nod to make him know he wasn't being sarcastic and took his leave.

"You bet it'll be." Tony grinned. "Right after I fix it that is."

"Looking forward to it." Alex exchanged a nods with the billionaire and left.

It wasn't long before Alex found Bruce and Veronica, considering they never left the hospital. Bruce managed to help around, and Veronica seemed to have a grip on herself now. He couldn't find Rosette, and Steve said he was getting Natasha and Virgil was already out in the woods. He walked around the town once, and made it his mission to avoid the hospital after he rounded up the two squad mates. He didn't want to have to go in again, it was hard enough trying to convince Veronica to leave. He began walking into the woods and about five minutes of wandering around the woods he began to wonder if he took a wrong turn. The shouting he heard was the only reassuring thing he had. They weren't screams of distress, but rather a heated arguement.

"You can't stop me!" Clearly the voice belonged to a female

"Be smart about this, going is suicidal." This one was slightly calmer, but it seemed he was struggling to maintain his composure.

"Please don't leave, we've lost enough." Veronica.

"You all left him to die! I'm going back!"

"We're not the only ones who left that bunker."

Alex broke off into a jog to try and reach the cabin fast enough. When he finally reached the clearing, the group had formed into a small semi circle, with Tony and Rosette facing each other. "Say that again!" Rosette shouted even more angry now.

"You're being a spoiled brat, calm down." Tony's voice was coming out of the badly damaged, yet amazingly operational suit of armor.

"What's the harm in having a quick scouting party go and search the area?" Cap was trying to reason and appeal to both sides, but his words went unheard.

"That's precious coming from you, Stark. Do as I say, not as I do? Or speaking from experience?" Each were at arm's length and both seemed eager to start fighting.

"Going out there is a stupid idea, be real."

"I'm going, just try and stop me!"

"Maybe I'll start by tearing out you-"

"STOP!"" Alex quickly inserted himself between the two, holding an arm out to each to keep them separated. "Listen Rosette, it's a bad idea." Alex said trying to be the deciding vote in the matter.

She only shook her head, even more angry now. Everyone was silent and no one moved. A breeze of wind ruffled the leaves on the trees above them and filled the silence. The deadly tension lasted longer than it should, but it seemed to everyone that the next words spoke would decide if the team stayed together, or if they broke apart. Alex knew this, and didn't want to say anything to drive her, or anyone, off. His hands were slightly shaking but he did his best to keep it from showing. "We need to regroup first and figure out what our next move will be."

Rosette didn't back down. Her stance remained the same. Her hands balled up into fists and her knees slightly bent. Her eyes narrowed slightly and her brow furrowed. Alex knew this meant she was ready to fight, and would do his best to avoid that outcome. Her silence was almost as scary as she was when fighting. _What's she thinking?_ He turned his head to the other side, "Tony, what should we do?" _Once she hear's Tony's plan she'll come to see reason._

"Well we should try to contact someone in shield. Hopefully some people are still…" He stopped as Rosette began to walk off.

"Rosette?" Alex went unanswered. "Twilight!" He ran up to her, "Where are you going?" The attempt to grab her shoulder was met with her quickly twisting around and knocking his hand away.

His heart began to speed up and his reflexes kicked in just as she was about to strike again, but the blow never came. She was doing her best to restrain herself too. "I'm going to find our leader." The words struck even harder than the first time he was hit with Electro's bolt of lightning. He didn't know what to say, and she didn't wait for him. Instead she just turned and kept walking away.

"Let her go kid." It was Tony. Alex was too stunned and confused to say anything.

"Actually I'm going to." Steve began walking in the same direction Rosette ran off in. "I'll make sure she stays safe."

As he slowly disappeared behind trees Barton stepped forward, "Someone's gotta watch their backs." He quickly followed after her too, followed by Eddy who oddly enough didn't feel the need to justify himself.


	13. Chapter 13: Armor Up, Power Down

Armor Up, Power down

"Two weeks," Allen groaned taking a dagger comprised entirely of stone and throwing it at a target. "Two weeks since New York was attacked, and nothing to do since." Of course he was talking of the chitauri invasion Loki summoned to try and take over the world with. He failed, and Thor locked him up in Asgard. Or so he says, but Allen believed it.

He opened his hand and raised his arm from his waist to the side of his head as if getting ready to throw an invisible object. After what seemed sounded like a bunch of rocks clacking together from dust a new dagger formed in his grasp, which he then tossed at the board again landing just outside the red circle.

"Just enjoy the quiet while you can." Alex was sitted on a couch playing a videogame with Stephanie.

"Yeah New York is still cleaning up from the attack." Steph added pressing the buttons on her controlled furiously.

"Yeah but we could be pressing the attack against hydra." Allen tossed another one at the target. "I mean what, Eddy is out trying to track some other flame-head down, the other Avengers are back to their normal lives-"

"Actually I heard Tony just recently built a whole new line of robots to aid S.H.I.E.L.D."

"So in other news Tony stark is Tony Starking." Allen chuckled. His attention snapped when the door to their little game room opened up, and a slight whoosh noise followed. Allen raised his hand to eye level in the blink of an eye. A metal kunai like object has caught in his hand. He didn't even seem to care that the blade was the end of the knife caught in his grasp, the scales of his right arm protected him from getting a serious cut.

"C'mon Allen you know that would have been a bullseye."

"Yeah, that's why I caught it." He turned to face her, "And by the way," he tossed the dagger in the air, turned, caught and launched it at the target getting it right in the center, "I can do it."

"Show off," she laughed, "How come you missed those three, huh?"

"Don't hate," he said, waving his hand in a gentle swipe fashion. All the earthen spikes crumbled into dust. "And I'm trying to figure out how to get them balanced, like yours."

Alex looked up from his game, "How are you doing that anyway? There's no earth, well, rocks anyway here."

Allen rolled up the sleeve to his sweater. His dragon arm had smooth rocks rotating around his scales up and down from his shoulder to his forearm. "Learned a new trick the other day. Sadly it does have a breaking point, and most of it gets used up making my swords." He fixed his sleeve and sat down in a nearby chair facing the TV. "You ask Tony yet?"

"Nah, not yet."

"Why not? Sounds like he has a few to spare."

Rosette fell back besides Alex on the end of the couch. Allen was to her right in the chair, leaning forward watching the game intently and Stephanie was on the far side. "Seems like a perfect time to ask."

"I doubt he'd still make me one." He kept playing the game, "What're the odds, like actually here, slim to none?"

"I can guarantee it's a zero if you don't ask," Allen grimaced watching him floor Stephanie again in the game.

"Maybe I'll just hold on for a bit." Alex loaded up a new game, the loading screen taking its time.

"Alex just go up to the man and ask to be his protege, side kick, whatever." The new game started and both of them began playing again, "besides we already know you idolize him."

He was taken aback slightly giving Steph a chance to catch up and land a couple hits on his character. He quickly recovered and the match was even. "Fine….anyone have his number?" Allen groaned, Rosette slapped her hand on her forehead and Stephanie pressed the buttons on her controller harder as she started losing again, not paying attention to the conversation. "What?"

"Ask him in person," Rosette finally said interrupting Allen's witty comeback. "Show you really want to help him and learn from him."

Alex tapped his foot on the ground weighing his choices. The game was keeping his mind semi distracted. "Alright," he finally said as a long pause. "I think I'll-" a buzzing noise drew all their attention to the screen.

"Hey what the hell! I was about to beat Alex!" Stephanie protested at the slowly spinning SHIELD logo.

"How about beating Hydra for a change?" Fury face appeared on the screen. He wasn't at the helicarrier like they were, instead was at the tower back at Washington DC.

"Where?" Allen asked cracking his knuckles.

"Actually I'm pulling you Allen," Fury stated matter of factly. Now it was his turn for an outburst, "the mission won't be able to properly accommodate your powers."

"What, so what if I can't go full-"

"Its underground, I'd rather you not destroy the whole base before we get a chance to sweep it. Now as for the rest of you, get ready for the mission by two days. Im recalling Eddy too to join you." Fury seemed to focus on their team leader, "and Alex. Peter is there."

Alex swallowed. _How am i supposed to fight him?_

The video screen disappeared and their game returned in a paused menu but no one played. Allen was the first to speak his mind, "I hope you're willing to fight in the raid. Peter or no Peter your head needs to be on straight."

Alex jumped up fire in his eyes, "you say that I can't just ignore the fact that-"

"He what? Tried killing you?" Kidnapped you? Locked you away in a hole without moment's hesitation?" Allen wasn't as hostile as Alex was but his voice carried its own potent venom.

"You don't understand, he's the reason why I'm here."

"Yeah," Allen sighed, "he'll also be the reason why you won't be here."

Alex was just about ready to punch him but Stephanie jumped between the two of them. "Hey cmon you two, please stop?" She urged facing Alex.

"Don't worry," Allen said backing away. "Going to stretch my wings." He walked pass the door frame then looked over his shoulder. "Don't follow." He was mentioning Rosette and his voice was calm. He wasn't storming out angry, and Alex had no idea how he was.

She didn't follow, instead grabbing a controller, "anyone still feel like playing?" Stephanie joined her on the couch and began playing.

Alex had to straighten his fingers out from the fist he formed. He sat down next to Stephanie. Watching them play was him only mindless seeing the screen shift back and forth. He hated Allen at times. The half dragon had a way with words, giving the blunt truth of things. _Can I fight him?_

"Damn it," Rosette let the controller in her hands slide onto the table. Stephanie cheered. "Fine you won. Alex it's your turn."

Alex sat back down on the couch and picked up the warm controller. He didnt think too hard on the game or the conversation. He just let his muscle memory play the game for him. In his mind his leadership was being questioned again. His grip on the controller tightened. _I can fight Peter._

 _I can win._

"Hey Earth to Alex!" Steph was waving her hand infront of him.

"Oh, yeah what?" He returned his focus to the game.

"You going to talk to Tony?"

Alex went silent again. The phone in his pocket suddenly weighed a thousand pounds heavier. He knew what he should do. He reached into his pocket and punched in a number. "Hello, Tony? It's Alex from the Neo-Avengers. I was wondering if you had some time to help me with something."

Allen was in deep thought sitting in central park. He was situated on a rock that was raised overlooking the small lake it hosted. His right arm was concealed in a sling as if it was broken. Normally he would wear a sweater and gloves but it was too hot outside. There was a little humidity but the breeze made the heat bearable.

He slowed his breathing and stilled himself. He tried reaching down into the earth, traveling there looking for something. Someone. Exactly who it was remained a mystery but he still knew it was there. All he had to do was extend himself to be found.

He saw himself as a dragon deep in a subterranean cave. Two rivers of each side illuminated the area. His eyes could see through the dark but the light was welcome.

"There you are. I was starting to think you forgot about me." Dreadwing said, looking out at the black.

"Such a thing is never possible. The earth never forgets." A figure twice as large as him came into view, or rather it's head. "I trust all is well?" He turned his head to the side so one eye was watching his movements. "Have the abilities I've shown you provided use?"

Dreadwing dropped his own head in a nod, "my weapon crafting has improved and I can reserve more earth on me than before if I ever leave the ground."

"And armor? I see even in your true form you don't have anything but your scales.

Dreadwing hesitated. The prime dragon, Terra he named it though it insisted on having no name kept referring to his dragon form as his 'true form' like he was never human. He decided to let it slide, "I haven't been able."

"Why?"

"I can't find a way. It's too difficult to concentrate, especially in combat."

The other dragon was silent. He turned his head so the other eye now peered him. "Hmmm," it rumbled, "there may be a way." The ground shook and the walls of the cave crumbled, making large booms when they impacted on the ground. A golden city shimmered light off every building in a beautiful radiance. Massive skyscrapers reached higher than thought possible, all kept inclosed by a golden wall seemingly floating in midair. Connecting the city to a small island some distance away with a giant golden observation post figure was a bridge glimmering with multiple colors.

"Here resides the city of Asgard." The Great Dragon said. Dreadwing would have to find it a better name someday. "In it you will find the greatest warriors that ever lived, but for you, something else."

Asgard began zooming in closer and closer as if flying into the city, twice the speed of what Dreadwing could normally fly at. It phased through the city walls and navigated the streets expertly, making twists and turns where needed before finally slowing down. By all accounts it was normal, well not normal by human standards but Asgards. A hanging sign hung from the door with the name of it looking like chicken scratch, but Dreadwing surprisingly was able to read it.

"A blacksmith? You want me to find a way through dimensions to find a blacksmith." Dreadwing asked, more sarcasm in his voice than intended.

"Not just any. He can forge any type of armor using the best material. It is said he was even trained by dwarves for years to bring the best quality arms to the realm." The vision faded and they were back in the cave. "This is where you must go."

"That isn't going to be easy, I can't just fly between worlds!"

"That is why I will send you."

"You're going to SEND me? Just who even are you I don't even know your name, what is it?"

"I will let you know when the time comes for you to make the trip."

Dreadwing opened his maw to protest but soon the cavern began to shake. Rocks tumbled into the lava sending molten slag everywhere, smoke and fire and sulfur assaulted his senses. The cavern walls cracked and collapsed, the other dragon already having vanished. The vision ended.

Allen opened his eyes and looked around. His breathing was increased and all his senses were heightened. He took a long breath and slowly exhaled calming down. His arm felt stiff and longed to be freed. He slowly swiped with his left hand and the rock he was on gently rumbled. "Still better than most conversations," he remarked before stretching his legs and standing.

He looked and gauged his surroundings. The sky was bright orange like a dragon's fire with the setting sun reflecting off most windows in the area. A purple front was slowly encroaching on the light left in the sky, leaving a darker shade in the wake.

He jumped off the rock and onto the path. A couple people were startled and curious at him, most likely people wondering what he was doing, or if he was insane. He felt a tad bit embarrassed but he was glad he wasn't as popular as the real avengers. More likely than not someone might have hassled him to sign some weird toy or poster.

No the limelight wasn't for him. Free food would be nice though. His daydreaming was interrupted when he felt a cold presence lingering around him. It took everything he had not to sniff at the air but instead turned to look over his right shoulder. There was a blonde haired girl with her head downcast, sadly her locks were covering her face. It didn't matter he knew who it was anyway. "So how long were you there for?" He turned his head forward again to keep walking and she joined his pace.

"Eh took a break to go shopping. Only came back recently." She stood straight again and began looking around the area. Rosette and Allen were almost two completely different people with different backgrounds and everything. But as they each were looking around the area out of a habit for scanning threats more or less to themselves.

"You're not that sneaky you know," he finally said as they exited the park and re immerse themselves in the busy city. Dozens of conversations started filling the mutant's head. Dating plans, dinner arrangements, work problems. The conversation he tried starting wasn't to make small talk, it was to give him something to focus in on.

If she was starved for conversation or just wanted a witty comeback she replied with the simple truth of, "not everyone can turn invisible at will."

"It's not like those transparent suits S.H.I.E.L.D has where it's basically taking a picture over and over and putting it in front of you." He shook his head. "No, it's...hard to explain, but it isn't pure invisibility."

"Fury try asking you how you do it yet?"

"Yup. Wasn't much to explain." They paused on the street amidst a crowd of people rushing with their heads buried in their phones or a newspaper. The light before them had turned green releasing a mostly yellow wave of cars honking their horns and driving past them adding more noise to make matters worse. "He tried asking for my scales actually," he laughed. Rosette gave him a confused glance, "Well my scales change color to the background. I don't know how it happens, but some egghead said it's like a chameleon. Whatever that means," he shrugged making it her turn to laugh. "Don't know what made him think that if they glue a bunch of dragon scales onto a piece of cloth it's gonna make people turn invisible."

"So do you shed your scales like a snake?" She tried holding back a grin and Allen could only imagine what kind of mental image she was conjuring in her head.

"God, no. It just happens on it's own when I'm fighting sometimes. I never really notice." The light changed and they crossed the street in silence. The idle banter grew dim for the next few blocks. No one wanted to say anything classified for fear of someone from S.H.I.E.L.D berating them about discussing intel on a public street.

"Why Dreadwing?" The question was so sudden Allen didn't even realize he had stopped right in his tracks. There was a vendor selling no doubt overpriced Hotdogs and on the corner was a rack of I love NY shirts with a heart on them. Rosette figured her question was worded wrong and tried recovering, "I mean it's clear you care about people. Why go with a name that makes you sound like you belong with Hydra?"

There was silence yet still. Finally the only answer that came to him wasn't even one he wanted to admit. "I didn't choose it if that's what you mean." He kept started walking forward again. "Besides," he began laughing, "I'm not exactly a kid friendly image. Lots of people started off being scared of me. That was a few years ago though. I'm different now. After awhile I stopped and tried holding a normal human life."

"Where were you originally based in then?"

He shrugged, "I moved place to place. Having wings means you can go far fast and I'm smart enough with a computer to learn whatever I needed to along the way." As they crossed another street the urge to shift the subject grew. He hated talking about his past so he sought to flip it on her by asking why she kept her name. Her only reply was that it was out of habit.

Stark tower was finally in view, "Alex going to go to talk to Tony or he going to chicken out?"

She laughed in turn, "No no, he's going. In fact," she pointed at the tower with her index finger, "He's up there right now."

"Hmph. So he really is going through with this?" He grinned, "What I would give to be a fly on the wall."

"So I was thinking," Alex began pacing back and forth in Tony's penthouse, "Maybe the suit could be dark? Not-not like war machine, but you know, something like my monotone clothes."

As he spoke tony was at the bar pouring a glass of some drink contained in a fancy bottle into an equally designed glass. The liquid Alex could most likely never pronounce soon graced the billionaire's lips as he idly listened on. "Oh," Alex added, "the suit should, like, enhance my speed and strength since that's my strong suit, plus I don't think I need to fly."

Tony paused with his drink in mid air as if he was just about to put it down, "What?"

In response Alex partly waved his hand and stretched them out in a defensive stance, quite sloppily in fact. "No no no no, flying is cool if you add it. I would love to fly, some of my teammates fly and it looks awesome!" Tony resumed to place his drink on the table and Alex inhaled.

"Sounds like you want more of an exo-suit. It's what I can do in the time you have before you deploy." Tony made a gesture and a hologram appeared with a variety of mathematical equations, scientific jargon and various armor drafts. "Do you want that, or a full body suit?" He wasn't given a response so Tony looked through the display straight at him. "Kid?"

"Exo-suits...what do they do?"

"Well basic ones simply enhance the wearer's strength agility and endurance. Right now they're a fair amount of organizations that are trying to use it medically to replace lost limbs and stuff too. Those are more android and robotic though.

"Another side is trying to hook them up to soldiers to boost their powers. Everyone wants a better soldier."

 _A better soldier? Peter…_ Alex cast a long sigh and moved to sit down in a chair. The leather softly creaked under him as he sunk back against it. "Hydra has one. Weaponized and everything."

Tony's face was not one of shock or surprise. More like reaffirmation. "Yeah I saw the tapes. Not your best work, you were sloppy you know."

"He was my friend," he replied jumping out of the chair and closing the distance between the two of them. Only a futuristic screen between the two of them.

"Was he?" He swiped his hand to the left and the holographic screen flipped to face him. In front of him was a still frame image of Peter, or Ben as Hydra took to calling him throwing a punch at him. "Is this your secret handshake?" Alex stared at the screen with a blank expression before it flipped back around to Tony's side. He changed the subject, "So what do you want the suit for? Kick ass and look good doing it?" Tony walked through the hologram briefly turning it to static around his form causing Alex to backstep. "You can't pick and choose which enemies you have to fight."

Alex repressed a sigh and nodded. "I want to look good and kick ass at the same time."

Tony cracked a smile slapping him on the shoulder and turned back. The two of them began going over plans, armor specs, sizing, and features. In a few hours there was a blueprint on the screen. Alex didn't even realize it was dark outside. "Yeah, time flies when you're doing something fun like this." He enlarged the plan, "This is what I'll be able to do in four days. It won't be a full suit, more like a skeleton that's going to latch onto you."

Alex looked at the blueprint, then a 3-D model of what it would look like when finished. "Looks perfect."

"Well it IS my design." Tony dispelled the screen, "Should be ready for you when you deploy."

Alex nodded and shook his head. He didn't realize how calm he was when he went into the elevator and made his exit.


	14. Chapter 14: Aftermath

The Quinjet landed with little grace on the strip of the flying Helicarrier. It was smoking in various areas and was riddled in bullet holes and impact dents. Two more landed behind it, sputtering to a still or grinding gears to halt. The ramp was slowly let down and the first out was Alex. He was covered in dirt, sweat, and his clothes were torn. He had dried blood stained here and there and a somber look on his face.

Behind him the rest of the Neo-Avengers were sitting in their seats, minus one. Alex knew the Director was going to want to know what happened out there on the field, and where Johnny was but he didn't expect him to be on the deck besides Allen. He asked exactly what he expected.

"After the mission went south he wanted us to drop him off somewhere. Said he's cashing in on that chance to find his old buddy," Alex said mechanically and rehearsed.

"That's….a shame." Fury said, a brief flash of some emotion going across his face. Was he disappointed? "We'll try finding you a replacement in the meantime. Until then I want a -full- debrief on what happened out there, while I consider if I should get you a replacement for your team."

"With respect, the mission was a failure, our intel was off as I'll describe. But I think I already found our next best recruit."

Rosette and Stephanie stepped off the lift dragging something out. He was on a gourney, beaten within an inch of his life. Not much better than either of the two women, but who he was shocked even the director himself.

"Peter." Allen snarled, "You brought him here?"

"Get him to medbay, and get yourselves checked out," Fury said waving Allen off. "The second you get the all clear from the docs you're to report to my office without delay." The severity of the situation caused him to stress the last two words before they all walked off.

After they left Allen sighed, "So much for trying to retrieve the sensitive data. It's most likely gone at this point, want me to sink?"

Fury was silent as he turned around to walk back to the CIC. Allen followed after suppressing the pain in his right arm again. Alex saw them leave, then entered after his friends. _Why wasn't I in on the full plan? Is that why Allen wasn't allowed to go with us?_ Questions raked at his mind. He traded places with Stephanie to carry Peter all the way to the medical bay where there was an armed detachment asking to take him. He was hesitant but ultimately relinquished his grip on the gurney to let them take him to a special closed off area.

He entered the medical area, sat down, and reclined in his seat. It didn't take long for his eyes to feel impossibly heavy, and he fell asleep shortly after.

Allen stood at the helm of the helicarrier looking across everyone. He could tell why Fury liked it up here, you could almost feel a certain kind of power. It wasn't his to have though, which he didn't mind. Being in command of others wasn't his style, unless of course it was in combat. It was something he enjoyed more now. Being unable to fight alongside his team was a downside. He understood why he was benched though, it was a surgical strike meant to gather intel and bring a base down. It was also mostly an underground complex meaning no full dragon form, but he still had his half dragon which could have been useful. _Hell, he let's me to covert ops stuff, why couldn't I go on a mission like them?_

"Allen," Fury called. The tone in his voice made it apparent that it wasn't the first time he tried calling the dragon. The one eyed commander had his arms folded, his finger tapping against his arm. Allen quickly stepped out of his way.

"Sorry, was thinking."

"About what?"

"Doesn't matter," he replied. "So when am I going out next?"

"Not for awhile." Allen let slip a small sigh that came off as a growl. "You have something to tell me?"

"Why can't I go on missions? You know what I can do-"

"I don't. And neither does our enemy, because when you go out it's in isolated areas where no one can snap a picture of you and report it back."

"Who cares people already know who I am anyway, people have seen me in the city anyway."

"Which is another reason why you're on strict leave. The people see you as a threat. They call you 'Dreadwing' and you embrace it. Not exactly hero material."

"Who said anything about needing to be a squeaky clean hero?" Allen replied flashing some pointy teeth. Fury watched him closely as he trotted out of the CIC and on the deck. They were high into the clouds and it was very overcast. The ground was masked and untraceable but some light still bled through.

It was the city that never slept after all. Sirens could still be heard by his ears, faint as they were. He didn't leap off the platform heroically, spread his wings, and swoop down to help like Alex might have.

No. He turned on his heel and moved back to where his cabin was. He was going to sleep the night off, and think of a new way to get to asgard.

He looked at his dragon scaled arm. It didn't look like much changed, but he could tell something was different. He immediately claimed the bathroom and took his shirt off. The scales weren't just on his left arm anymore. They began to move onto his shoulder and parts of his back, and more than the last time he saw also. He swore softly to himself, put his shirt back on, and walked out.

Alex never left the medbay after his check in with Fury. He was understandably mad at his call. He sacrificed the whole mission for his old high school friend. A friend that died for him. Maybe Allen was right and he was too emotional a leader to make good judgement calls. _They just don't know what it's like to have a second chance at getting a friend back._ He sighed looking at Peter from the other side of the plexiglass barrier that surrounded him.

Everyone else saw a monster, but he only saw a classmate who saved the city dozens of times over. He couldn't see anything else. Were the straps bindings his arms and legs even necessary? Or the needles? A whole score of people were hovering over him taking blood, giving injections, and setting IVs.

"How is he?" A calm voice behind him approached with footsteps echoing on metal in an otherwise quiet hallway.

"Hey Steph."

She stood at his side looking into the room. "I… don't know how you're doing-"

"I'm fine."

"But are you?"

He wasn't ready to lie to her, but he couldn't be honest about the situation. "I'll be better once he's himself again."

They both were silent for a long moment, then Alex felt a tug on his arm. "Let's go get something to eat. I haven't eaten anything since we got back, and I'm sure you haven't in longer."

She wasn't _wrong_ but leaving felt even more wrong. "Don't you think Peter would want you to go about your life and not let him get in your way?" She asked after his blank spell. He turned down to look at her, and let out a small smile.

"Yea. He'd hate that." He nodded at her then turned heading down to the mess to grab some food.

Allen walked alone in the halls moving about the ship. He received a few stares but didn't think too much of it instead going into a small room. The door was nondescript and bland. He tested the doorknob and found it locked. _Damn_. "Excuse me, sir?" _Sir? Shit._

He turned around and saw a shield agent standing behind him, "What are you doing there?"

"Trying to get inside," Allen answered him plainly.

"Do you have clearance?"

"Clearance? I just want to look at a couple tapes from a mission my team was just on."

"I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to take you to see the commander about this?" Allen took a closer look at him. Young, just about a few years or so older than him in fact. He held himself in a strong stance, but his eyes darting back and forth betrayed him. He was nervous.

The amusing thought of giving him a hard time crossed his mind, but the grunt was honestly just following words on paper. Allen wasn't even in a shield uniform; instead in jeans, a long sleeve shirt and wholly unofficial looking "Sure, take me to your leader then." He sighed turning back at the door for a look before moving to follow the guard.

"You want to look at the tapes? Why?"

"Where's Fury he was just here a couple minutes ago?"

Maria Hill grunted, "Fury left a couple minutes ago. He's a busy man who can't babysit a couple of kids." Her words wounded Allens pride a little bit, "now why did you want the archives?"

"Watch the mission report that my team just went on that I couldn't be there for, since someone didn't want me to go."

"You can read the mission report as soon as your team leader submits it."

"No," Allen cut in, "I want the footage to see for myself. I felt something happen there, I want to know what happened."

"Felt...something?"

"Just...trust me. I felt something underground, like something was awakened but then it was gone. I think it was something they had, but got rid of maybe."

Hill shook her head, "Well there you have it. Whatever it was, they got rid of it."

Allen let out a small snarl, "Forget it then, am I getting a mission sometime soon?" He felt something tugging at him and he looked out the many windows that took up the bridge of the ship. _Now is the time. There is enough power for you to travel to the realm of Asgard. Make haste._ The mental link was gone as soon as it arrived. "I need some time to take care of something."

"Yeah? Being a superhero isn't a weekend job you know."

"No, I wouldn't. I keep getting benched, so if you'll excuse me I'm going to a training camp."

"Where?" Hill asked confused and frustrated as he began to make his exit.

"No where you'll find soon."


	15. Chapter 15: A Whole New World

Snow began to fall around Allen as he walked on the ground. He was in a small forrest but otherwise might as well have been in an unknown area. "I'm here now, what am I trying to do?" He called out.

 _Patience,_ the dragon's voice told him.

"Oh yeah, patience because that's a good thing. You made me rush here, and now you're telling me to be patient?"

 _Yes._

Allen scoffed. "Fine." He let a growl loose and changed, falling on all fours as claws quickly took place where his hands and feet once were.

 _You're getting better at transforming._

"It comes more naturally now," he replied after his face elongated and grew into a snout covered with scales. "You said I'm going to Asgard? How?"

 _All worlds share a common bond._ The ground shook disrupting the snow on the nearby trees causing it to fall as the earth split before Dreadwing, creating a small path descending into the abyss. _The earth spirits all are similar, yet different. Forged by the same forge, but to different styles._

"Guessing I go down there then?"

 _You draw strength from the earth. All planets with solid ground is yours to draw strength from, though the spirits of some worlds won't like it. They may try to stop you. Kill you. Do not fight them._ Dreadwing took a step forward into the ravine. _You will feel disoriented at first. But once you go, it will be some time before you can come back. I suggest finding...other ways._

"Like how?" Allen asked before he felt the earth twist around him, closing the entrance behind him and a dizzy spell take hold of his head. Everything around him was spinning, his mind a whirl and his balance thrown off. In the small cave he was in he collapsed, claws digging into the earth leaving large marks. After what felt like an eternity it ended sharply with him being thrown against a wall of the cave making him collapse on the ground.

He took a minute to look around the blacked out cavern. While a normal person's eyes would have seen nothing, his red reptilian irises made it so he could see in the dark. He took a solid step forward and found hard steady earth. He made a scratch cutting deep into the rock separating the once hard sheet into pebbles. He closed his eyes channeling for a moment deep inside, trying to imagine what the core looked like here. A single glowing crystal of pure gold, the intensity the likes of which he never had never seen before was being suspended in mid air in a hollowed out cavern somewhere far from him.

An earth spirit. Yet he heard no voice speaking to him. Taking it as a good sign nothing would be out to kill him he ventured forth. The cavern was long but after a few minutes of walking he began to see daylight. It was gradually exposed to him thankfully, so by the time he was out of the cave he was only momentarily blinded by the bright sun, and equally bright city just beyond. "Asgard." His chest swelled as he looked upon the city. He looked around at the surrounding area taking in the sight, then down at the ground. What he saw shocked him into a near panic

His claws had changed slightly. He didn't notice in the caves but his scales took on a more brownish look from the previous dark red and his claws seemed larger than previously also. He craned his neck to inspect his body, and sure enough along his back more red scales turned to a dark earthly brown trailing along his spine reaching all the way to his tail where it ended.

Was he transforming again? Going back to...whatever he was at the old Hydra base? He shook his whole body to see if it was just loose dirt than managed to cling to his skin, but nothing changed. _Change, if the way of life young one._

He felt a mental link form in his head, and whirled around. _I am not your enemy here, fledgling. No, not unlike the others. Here I am your ally._ The voice wasn't as deep or foreboding as the dragon spirit on earth. This one had a more...calm demeanor. _What brings another child of flesh and scale to my realm here?_

"I'm looking for a master blacksmith to make me armor," Dreadwing replied. "But right now I want to know what is happening to me," he added quickly after in a slight panic.

 _Did you think that was your true form? No, you still have yet to grow and change. This isn't your true form either. You still have much to go. Where are you from?_

"Earth?"

 _There was a small laugh, "Ah. Midgard. I hear quite the tales of it from the people above. The spirits there however are reckless sometimes, and without abandon. I wonder…_ the voice drained out like the distance between the two of them kept growing and growing until it was entirely too far to make anything out.

Dreadwing sighed and began stomping down the cliff drawing close to the gates of the city, only then realizing that the front gate could only be used if you were on a bridge connected to seemingly nothing. "That's a problem…" He could fly over it, but then again, that would draw a lot of attention. And guards. And who knows what kind of guards would show up to attack a giant dragon shown up at the front gate.

He turned around and moved along the hills surrounding the city. There had to be a better way to fly he found a section of the wall that didn't look like there was anything important on the other side of. With a few flaps of his wings he took to the sky, and quickly reverted landing on the other side in his human form. He managed to land in a small alley, and walked out head down trying to find his way around.

Needless to say he stood out, and captured more than a few looks from the people passing by, not that it was anything he wasn't use to. Wearing jeans and a sweater apparently wasn't the cultural norm that Asgardians followed on their home planet. Plane of existence? Where the hell was he anyway, there _was_ an earth spirit so is it a planet?

Seeing a small group of people in metal armor and spears in hand quickly interrupted his train of thought. He turned down an ally and quickly shot down it, making a sharp turn to the left to continue down parallel to the main road he was on. Maybe. _Why can't everything just be in a grid like New York…_

He merged with the rest of the crowd and kept walking after eluding the guards. After wandering around he started to see similar landmarks, some that he saw in the vision, and others seeming like deja vu. _Guessing I'm not the first one here if I know Jorgenson's Beefy Meats_ _doesn't have good food to eat, let alone the meat…_ His mouth began to water at the thought of eating some meat. Even fresh fun a hunt. He stopped dead in his tracks as he felt a small part of his brain flicker on and off. Was he really thinking about eating a fresh, raw kill?

Making a mental note to check into that later he kept walking down the street, going up a small hill and taking a right turn. There was a swining sign hanging from the ceiling of an anvil with two hammers clashing down on it, and what appeared to be lava running off from the center of the anvil spilling into the words _Fafnir's Fire Forge._ Odd name considering the story, but it was the one in his vision so he pushed open the wooden door to the mostly carved out of stone building to step inside.

He was surprised to see most of the inside hollowed out, and a giant forge last rest in the back center of the large room. Two billows on either side of it constantly pumped up and down to keep the fire alive, as many anvils were scattered around the place with half as many grindstones to boot. Several tools lay around on workbenches, and many racks of swords, axes, lances, and pikes were lined on the wall with armor sets on opposing walls. The front half must be the storefront while the back half was the actual forge from the layout, though the only thing to give credit to the idea was the fact that there was a small desk on the right wall with just enough space for one person to fit behind.

Smoke and soot was everywhere and clogged all of Allens senses. The billows and fire created constant noise giving him some mild discomfort as he saw the masters of the forge. Two dwarves looking just like how he expected walked up to him. "And who're you?" One asked. He had a full head of orange hair that led into a similar beard braided twice on either side of where his mustache would extend.

"And why've you come into our shop unannounced, wearing...wot ever it is that ye got on!" The second dwarf had dark grey hair, and his beard had only one braid in the middle with several iron clamps going down the length, almost half his body, just as much as his coworker, with the rest of his wild mane puffed around. While although Allen assumed them to be white the amount of black powder and grime on their face and hands could have fooled anyone.

"I was...looking for a special set of armor." Allen began. "I have a unique standard that no others can make."

"Oh, unique standards? What kind of standards are they, ye look like you could slap on any old piece o' metal." The first dwarf let out a small bellow, clearly sizing him up, which was odd for being about half of Allen's size.

Allen glanced around the room and saw a few others. About three other dwarves tilled about the area, one at the forge and two others hammering a weapon and plate of armor respectively. There also was what he assumed to be an Asgardian, his fine clothes giving it all away, though his cold stare gave way to the thought he was some kind of military man, or adventurer. Did they have those here, or was that just a fantasy thing?

There was another figure there that drew his attention more so than the others. While although a long cloak and robe paired with a hood hiding almost half their face made it hard to make out, she was most definitely waiting for him to leave. What's more is that she was stuck to the back wall, so she didn't want to be seen either. "Very unique," Allen said. He assumed the dwarves would be onboard with him being a dragon, it seemed by all the information he was given it wasn't that big of a deal, but the other two he was suspicious of. "If it's all the same to you-"

"It isn't," he was interrupted. "What kind o' armor are you lookin' for? Or you can find yerself another smith," the second chimed in again.

The man overheard the conversation as the dwarf grew loud and turned to face the entrance more. The woman shifted uneasily holding her arms, making it a point to keep her head aimed downwards. _What's up with these two?_

Allen leaned forward slightly, bringing his voice down to a whisper, "I need dragon fitted armor," he said trying not to give rise to the fact that he was the dragon in question. Both dwarves looked at each other, then back to him. The orange beard scratched the back of his head, "Another one already? That was fast, I thought when they died it was spaced out or somethin'."

The other shrugged but Allen was more outraged at the new information, "Wait, what? Others?"

The man made an advance towards him causing Allen to move his hand to his waist reflexively giving him pause as if curious. He could feel the earth in the ground churning, fires starting to split, melt, and harden into rocks and steel beneath him. Whatever Asgard was on, it was -very- good earth. The first dwarf held up a tiny hand, "Easy lads let's not blow this out of proportion here," he said looking back as the Asgardian took a less aggressive stance. "You said you were lookin' for one made? Fer who?"

Just as he was about to give a hint as to his answer the woman who had been desperately hugging the walls suddenly burst into movement. She pushed herself off the wall and dodged around the dwarves and physically pushed past Allen. He felt a small spark of fire burn the area on his shoulder as she walked by, and his arm flexed almost on instinct like it was ready to grab her before he even had time to process it. Her movements were too fast and she marched right out of the store door and rushed into the crowd quickly disappearing into the crowd.

"What's her problem," Allen muttered to the brown dwarfs sigh.

"Ain't my story to tell, if the mysterious types yours, then go chase her."

The thought _did_ cross his mind, but he had to settle this first. "And him?" He gestured with a head nod to the Asgardian.

"Oh him? Ahh, he's just here for a tune up on his weapons. Sword's so dent you could use it fer a spoon, and blunt enough to be a hammer! Don't worry, it'll only be a few minutes 'fore his stuff is done, then we can get yer measurements for the special armor you want." The orange dwarf said. "I'm Balgrut by the way," he held out his glove, "nice to meet ya, Mister?"

The glove was half burnt through and covered in almost everything one could imagine, different shades of black and grey covered it so badly the original color is long gone, and anyone guess. "Allen," he replied shaking the glove getting his hands dirty somewhat. "Allen Drachen. Nice to meet you, and your fellow smith here is?" he turned holding his hand out again.

"Bergrum. Brother, and co-owner of this lovely establishment," the brown haired dwarf said. "Welcome to _Fafnir's Fire Forge_."

"I was meaning to ask you that, why choose-"

"Ohhh don't worry, plenty of time for story while we're workin' away. If you want to go around the city in the meantime to take care of things, do it now. You're gonna be here for a bit, good thing you came in the mornin' though we just opened."

 _Just now? When I left earth it was 1 P.M._ "Do you have the time actually?"

"Uhhh, what do you midgardians use...I think you'd call it 10 hundred or something?"

Allen's head spun. That was something else he'd have to look into for tomorrow. For now there was the more pressing issue at hand like, "How'd you I was from Earth, or Midgard?"

"Please you're not from around here that's for sure. We got some spare clothes I think you might be able to use so ye don't stick out like a burnt hand out there."

"Yeah…" Allen said thinking, "I think I'll do that. Got any places for me to stop by at?"

"Well there's always tha local tavern. It's open all day 'n' night so you won't get any one throwing ya out. Unless you kick everyone's arse in a fight." Balgrut laughed. "Otha' then that you might want to get tha' lay o' tha land. Armor's gonna take some time to do, so you'd best get comfy. Oh but you best get yourself some clothes first." He gestured to a different area of the store where there were some simple looking clothes. Dark brown seemed to be the ongoing theme, maybe because of all the dirt you'd find in a smith but upon closer inspection they were surprisingly clean.

"Tavern? Got a drinking age here?"

Both dwarves laughed in unison, "You'll be fine."


End file.
